


Excite My Soul

by ForeverAnon



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: 1x09, Almost Kiss, Balcony Scene, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Haylijah, Multi, Secret Relationship, The Originals - Freeform, True Love, hayley and elijah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 56,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAnon/pseuds/ForeverAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hayley and Elijah actually did kiss during the (1x09) balcony scene?<br/>"We could make promises, I could excite your soul..." <br/>A tale centering the forbidden love story of The Vampire & The Werewolf (1x09 to 1x22).<br/>Follows the original storyline with my own deviations (e.g extra Haylijah!)</p><p> [Current Chapter Ep Estimate: [1x14].</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unraveling Denial

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the song playing in the background during the almost kiss scene. (1x09) 
> 
> Promises - The Boxer Rebellion
> 
> I can excite your soul ~
> 
> P.S - I Hope you enjoy your read! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1x09 not so almost kiss scene.

Excite My Soul

Unraveling Denial

Hayley gazed at the evening sky, the wind gently rustling through her soft chocolate hair and couldn't help but sigh. She then leaned carefully on the shadow black metal balcony for support and thought of the numerous things which ran through her unsettled mind.

"Are the werewolves in the bayou safe?" she tapped nervously on the railing for a second before coming to halt.

"Is Elijah safe?" she then wondered, her heart knocking just a little too hard.

Hayley shook her head but her concerns did not disappear.

"What have I got myself into this time?" she asked herself, contemplating about her time in New Orleans so far.

"What the hell am supposed to do?" she then questioned confused.

The concepts floated in her mind as she pressed her hands ever so lightly on her stomach. She'd never thought of being a mother, and here she was carrying her unborn daughter after a drunken one night stand.

 It was scary but then again wonderful all at the same time. Part of her was terrified of the new responsibilities, of messing things up but then again another part of her was glad to have been given this chance. 

It had strangely come quite naturally, the motherly stuff that is. She couldn't help but love the life inside of her, regardless of how she had come into being. It was a primal instinct for her to protect her baby and she promised she always would. She didn't want her child to suffer what she had, but she sensed life wasn't going to be as stable as she wished for it to be.

"It never is." she thought, her face sombre but then just as this thought drifted, swiftly, Hayley's senses heightened.

She felt the presence of someone else appear in the atmosphere and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled as a sharp whoosh of wind justified she was not alone.

This didn't startle her, she was quite perceptive that way and the scent which engulfed her was so very familiar...

"Elijah." her mind soon recalled with relief before she even turned around to acknowledge him. Of course it was no other than him. She turned her head slowly to face him, her captivating eyes eventually resting on his.

He stood tall and firm about a metre away from her, as still as a statue. The collar of his dark coat was high and a button was left open so that it formed a jagged flap.

"It suits him." Hayley mused unconsciously fighting the urge to become completely distracted and scolding her lips for wanting to pout.

She still continued to watch him however as he similarly continued to stare. It was like he wasn't breathing. She wondered whether she should speak but whenever she was around him, she felt like standing in silence was enough in itself.

Elijah gazed at the woman carrying his brother's child. As much as he tried to deny it she made him catch his breath. His eyes focused on hers but he couldn't help but notice her every detail. The way her wavy brunette hair laid about her shoulders, the way her hazel eyes followed his.

Her lilac cardigan hung off her shoulder. "Isn't she cold?" he thought concerned.

He then realised how he could live this moment for hours. Being around her was so...filling.

After a few seconds, he noticed worry sprawl onto her beautiful face and his heart stirred despite knowing what she would ask.

"Are they?" she enquired softly.

"They're safe." Elijah replied promptly like the tension was making them restless.

He couldn't help but slightly smile, had she really thought he couldn't handle it?

Hayley's eyes flickered away at his smile. She tried to hide the fact that she had been worried about him for she did not show her concerns so very often. 

"Of course he'd be alright." she scolded herself as if she had never doubted it at all.

His smile grew as he read what she was trying to do.

"All of them." he added just to increase the affect.

Hayley looked away, knowing he knew. Yet not too long after, she was over their little silent exchange.

She felt relief flood her and gratitude bloom and then impulsively strode over to him, her arms opening and then locking around his neck. His scent calmed her down instantly and she professed her appreciation, glad also that he had not recoiled.

Elijah held her, stroking her hair gently. His whole body felt a sudden urge to sigh and just be engulfed in her embrace but he blinked numerously trying to calm his heart and fought to retain his cool persona. He was afraid to give too much of his feelings away. 

"Thank You." Hayley spoke, her tone grateful. She then reappeared from the crook of his neck and looked him in the eye.

"What you did Elijah, it means a lot." she articulated wanting him to know that she meant every word. There weren’t many she could rely on and she wished to hold on to her very few.

Elijah examined her expression and found it was hard to remain impassive when around her. Even now his eyes found themselves drawn to her lips.

“Soft and pink, screaming for a.... “He realised his gaze had just wondered and hurriedly attempted to cover up his actions.

"You should keep this covered." he told her, covering her crescent mark by lightly tugging her thin cardigan.

"I will." she replied firmly. Her responses were as quick as his.

“Maybe she feels it too.” He mused though brought himself back to the issue of her birthmark once gain.

About which he was still not convinced.

"If anything happens to her." he thought feeling a sudden shot of anger. His heart clenched at the idea and he just about managed to force his teeth not to grit.

"If any of the others saw this." He then found himself speaking out loud though in a much calmer state than what had brewed internally. He shook his head in worry.

"Elijah, I promise." she told him, her beautiful eyes vowing to him, before he could continue to heighten his concern any further.

The sound of his name escaping her mouth felt so very right.

Elijah shook his head to eradicate this thought to him which felt like a sin.

Yes as hard as he tried he found himself fixated on her lips once again but this time Hayley's eyes similarly lowered, her eye lashes fluttering faintly.

This didn’t help.

Her face then neared his, slicing the distance between them by the second as both their pulses increased.

Elijah’s hands balled into fists which he hid at his sides.

Both their pupils also dilated but they were too distracted to notice.

Nevertheless as quickly as it had started...

...the moment was over.

"I should go." Elijah abruptly turned to leave, trying to hide the fact that once again he was catching his breath and inside his emotions were making things far beyond painful.  The frustration inside him wished to boil over.

He caught a look of disappointment of her so ever-perfect face and his irritation only grew. He wanted to explain, to make her understand but there was nothing he could say or do.

“I need to go.” He thought afraid that temptation and desire who overthrow his nobility.

Hayley turned not wanting him to notice the disappointment bubbling inside her. She was afraid he'd notice. She was afraid he'd notice what she felt, since she was oblivious to the fact he felt exactly the same.

“This is silly.” She told herself though her words were empty. She did care and far too much.

Denial, she was in denial.

Hayley now faced the other side of the balcony since she didn't think she'd be able to watch him leave. She scrunched up her eyes waiting for the sound that would signify his exit and waited to notice the steady aftermath of his scent disappearing from the air.

Elijah looked at her one last time hating to see her alone and cold. He wished to wrap his arms around her but he couldn’t.

“I can’t.” He thought one last time and then the wind hissed and he was gone.

Hayley folded her arms and rubbed her shoulder a little not knowing what to think or do.

She then sighed deeply pivoting towards the door, ready to harden herself for the next few days. This wasn’t like her but she was struggling to blame it on the hormones.

She took a few steps forwards but just then, her feet automatically stilled and...

... her senses accentuated.

Her whole body seemed to awake as a hiss swum to her ears.

Hayley immediately turned around her eyes searching wildly forgetting any need to conceal.

It was him.

Her heart jumped powerfully.

Elijah stood in the same spot away from her once again, however this time he was not cool nor calm and nor fighting those feelings within him. Instead those very feelings raged through his blood demanding to be let out. 

He was fidgety and restless; his teeth grit his flawless body tense.

Hayley watched in surprised her mouth opening to speak but before any words could come out...

A whistle sounded once again and she found herself flying backwards and soon leaning against the balcony, a strong hand firmly around her waist, preventing the metal from pressing into her skin.

She looked up and there he was, and it really was him, his eyes darting over her face eager and almost vulnerable and desperate as if asking for permission.

She didn't need to speak to let him know.

It was all so obvious now, when they stopped denying it.

Hayley's lips parted as she felt Elijah's soft skin press against them hard. Their senses stressed to a limit they were both not used to, their hearts pounding madly at the taste of this forbidden touch. Their lips moved softly at first but soon at most passionate pace as they absorbed each other wholly.

They realised how long they'd needed this for. They craved each other ardently.

Hayley found her hands curling around his neck once again, though this time her fingers ran and twisted through his hair.

Elijah held her protectively, possessively, in turn becoming conscious of how much he felt for the girl. In his mind it had felt so wrong but it reality it felt nothing but right.

He realised his want for her.

He wanted her to be  _his._

Hayley’s heated cheek moved away as she recovered her steady breath trembling in his grasp by the emotions that had just overwhelmed her. Elijah tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and stroked her heated cheek unable to breathe himself, just yet. His face was stern and she discovered he was still trying to maintain control.

Hayley suddenly feared that he would let her go but thankfully he did the opposite and drew her closer, in turn, supporting her frame with himself.

He placed his forehead upon hers and she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his cool palm gutted but understanding he needed to leave.

She then felt a chaste kiss press upon her now slightly swollen lips, a rapid breeze and when her eyes opened he was nowhere to be scene.

Hayley stumbled away from the balcony and took the deepest breath she could and tried to recover.

He had just disappeared and part of her could have sworn nothing had happened; that this was all just a daydream and an extremely hot one too.

The only thing that proved her wrong was his scent which now only lingered in the air and she thanked the heavens for its presence.

Hayley then after taking one more look at the view in a disorientated disbelief walked inside finally appending the truth when sinking into her chair.

“I just kissed the hell out of Elijah Mikaelson.”


	2. The Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah attempts to unite his siblings and return to the compound in order to keep Hayley safe.

The Little Sister

Unknown to Hayley, Elijah had not left Klaus's realm. Instead elsewhere he stood at the bottom of steps, facing his brother's back.

"Haven't you had your fill of telling me all the ways I've disappointed you Elijah." Klaus spoke, without turning around.

"Well there is something important we neglected to discuss." Elijah replied coolly though his internal state certainly did not mirror this current facade.

Klaus turned to face his older brother. He sighed deeply.

"I accused you of having ulterior motives regarding the child." Elijah explained, thinking of the words impulsively, very unlike his usual style but it didn’t seem all bad since he had, after all, broken more than one of his rules tonight.

"I was wrong." He then added staring into the distance before looking directly at Klaus, who blinked at his brother's remarks and slightly odd behaviour.

"I'm sorry." Elijah continued and this statement was entirely honest and genuine.

Klaus's eyes wandered for a second taking into consideration what he had just heard.

"I can imagine that must have been hard for you to say." Klaus asked raising his eyebrows.

Elijah took a breath and attempted to reply but couldn't think of words to speak.

He shook his head ever so slightly, unnoticed by Klaus.

"Indeed it wasn't at all difficult brother." he thought to himself but did not say. He thought about where his lips had been the last few moments ago.

"You don't make it easy to love you brother." he eventually managed to say, worried that the silence may give him away.

Elijah tried to retain eye contact as much as he could.

"And yet you are obstinate in your desire to do so." Klaus challenged him.

Elijah's eyes lowered. "Desire." he mused and guilt filled his eyes.

If things were not calm between him and Klaus, he'd never be able to protect Hayley. He had to keep the peace. "I must." he thought.

He watched Klaus consider his options, knowing he was fighting the urge to give in to his apology. However, Elijah knew him too well; his brother did not wish to be alone, not really.

And so Klaus eventually answered,

"When you're ready, should you be so inclined, both you and Rebekah are welcome to join me here."

Elijah's mind overflowed with relief and he watched his brother turn and ascend the steps to his quarter.

"It is after all, our family home" Klaus added.

Elijah stood pondering over his motives when he remembered...

Rebekah drove recklessly down an empty highway. She needed to get out of here. She needed to be away from it all.

"Niklaus, Marcel, they're all the same." she thought.

She'd had had enough of being used. She pressed her high heels against the accelerator pad even harder.

"It's time I left for good." she breathed.

"Really?" A voice challenged her.

"Elijah." she whispered, reducing her speed rapidly. She hadn't exactly thought about his abandonment, due to her departure and now jumped finding him sat in the passenger seat.

"Stop the car." Elijah instructed her.

She shockingly obliged letting it screech to a halt.

"What Elijah? What this time?" she flared angrily and nearly losing a tyre.

"So you're leaving." he continued disregarding her outburst.

"Yes Elijah, I am." she replied, agitated turning to look at him briefly.

"You can try all your might apologising to Nik, I'll have nothing to do with it." She then added shaking her head.

"I'm done, I'm done with it all!" she continued firmly, hitting the steering wheel in irritance and staring through the dashboard ready to restart the car.

Elijah held her hand away.

"I've already apologised." Elijah spoke steadily, still unaffected by her eruption. He was used to it.

"We are welcome to stay." he added and waited for a response, observing her closely.

Rebekah didn't speak for a few seconds, surprised by Elijah's success. She gripped the steering wheel and tapped.

Her eyes then flickered.

"I'm still leaving." Rebekah declared stubbornly.

She was covering up the fact that she had reconsidered.

Elijah sighed at his adamant little sister.

"Rebekah, I need to keep the child safe." he confessed.

"I need your help, you can't leave now." he admitted.

"The child! The child!" she laughed almost hysterically turning to cast him a look.

"You mean Hayley." she confronted him though with a softer tone.

Elijah’s eyes lowered since he did not want to start this conversation but he struggled to change the topic. Instead he shifted in seat regaining a taller posture.

"Both of them." he looked back at her, his words truthful.

Rebekah studied her brother's face. It seemed more worried and serious than usual. "Something has surely happened." she calculated.

She sighed, knowing somehow that she couldn't leave now.

"I'll stay." she gave in sighing in defeat.

Elijah smiled.

"Thank you." he spoke and placed a light kiss on his sister's cheek.

"Okay something has definitely happened." Rebekah concluded.

Then it came to her.

"You've seen Hayley." Rebekah suddenly turned to Elijah, who stiffened on hearing the specific name.

“Hayley must be behind this strange behaviour.” Rebekah mused.

"I informed her that the werewolves are safe." Elijah answered, suddenly restless.

"And..." Rebecca enquired, attempting to coax out whatever he was hiding.

"That's all." Elijah looked at her, an obviously fake confused expressed displayed across his face.

"Dammit Elijah, what happened?" Rebekah almost shrieked with sisterly excitement.

He wasn't going to answer.

"Fine, Fine Elijah, if you don't tell me, I don't stay" she announced.

That startled him.

"Rebekah but you said..." he began to speak.

"Yep and now I say otherwise." she interrupted him stubbornly.

She then reignited the car's engine and flashed him a look of warning, although actually, she was smiling inside.

"The perks of being a little sister." she thought and not too long after, she heard exactly what she had expected.

"Okay! Alright. Rebekah!" Elijah's voice rose.

Rebekah switched off the engine once again and smiled waiting for him to elaborate while feeling rather proud.

"I..." Elijah started to speak.

His voice wavered slightly.

"We..." he began again.

Now this was fun Rebekah chuckled inside. Elijah Mikleson stuttering, that's a first.

"We shared a kiss." Elijah came clean and once again he was his tranquil self. He tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders lightly, trying to make it sound so very unimportant.

"Oh Elijah." Rebekah rolled her eyes, smiling at her older brother who was not pleased by her manipulation.

"Now that we've got that over with..."

"Shall we?" she asked, and the car roared to life.

Elijah rolled his eyes in annoyance though smiled sincerely inside as they began to drive home.


	3. Moonlight Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah secretly visits Hayley in her room after their first kiss.

Moonlight Meeting

Hayley lay in the bedroom she was now supposed to call hers. She had replaced her lilac cardigan with one which concealed her secret much more efficiently. After all, she had promised and like Elijah she also kept her word.

She now stared out at the moonlight from the warmth of the duvet and couldn't help but sigh. She had made it a habit leaving the curtains open at night and staring at the moon. This had hardly ever been possible before, due to the horrid curse of turning.

Now, due to her baby she could also gaze at the large bright orb that everyone was so fascinated by. She lay awake analysing its face and features. She felt she was mocking it. "Not so powerful now." she smirked.

Being a werewolf, to Hayley, the moon had always felt something more than just a giant circle in the sky. Like it was some sort of greater power, watching her, watching all it's children. It was the only thing that had remained constant throughout her life and so despite its curse she could not hate it.

Speaking of curses, Hayley did often curse herself for that specific night with Klaus. She recalled a drunken slurry memory and it made her nose wrinkle. Clearly being reckless had its consequences. She should have learnt that by now.

Even so, she tried not to regret. At least something good had come from it all.

She hoped.

Hayley placed a hand on her bump.

"I don't regret you." she whispered.

Even after hearing all the rumours about her child being a demonic, monster, spawn; she could not see her daughter as anything but an innocent infant. If her baby was going to release all hell on earth, surely she would be the first to feel it, the first to know. Yes she may be a hybrid she thought but no one is born bad. Are they?

Hayley's expression saddened slightly. The pregnancy kept her feelings on a rollercoaster and she often found it hard to retain her usual strong sarcastic self. Luckily no one had noticed, who knows what other rumours they'd come up with next.

She decided to zone out, just listen to the wheels brushing on Tarmac, the traffic, the rustle of leaves and the occasional chatter on the street bellow. She found her intensified hearing rather calming. It helped her to sleep, along with her increase in lethargy.

She was trying to do her best to not think of Elijah because every time she did her heart seemed to develop a beat of it’s own however this soon became impossible when just as she found herself drifting off, she tuned into a sound which awaked her in so many ways.

"Brother." Elijah acknowledged Klaus who addressed his siblings in a smug manner.

"Nik." Rebekah began but Klaus raised his hand for silence.

"I see you two have come to a decision." He spoke.

"I wish to hear no whiny apologies little sister." he declared patronisingly.

"Welcome home." he then announced and before anyone else could speak, he was gone.

Rebekah huffed in irritation.

"After all he's done, we betray him once and he thinks he can rule us!" she spat frustrated.

"Rebekah..." Elijah warned her.

"Calm." he breathed.

Rebekah stamped her foot.

"I'm going to unpack." she announced and she was off.

Hayley's eyes widened and she hid deeper in the duvet, hiding her glee.

"He's here." her mind spun. "Klaus is letting him stay."

She found her body tingling with an eagerness to see him even though she had no idea what she would say.

Eventually however she slowly crept out of the blankets and opened her door as quietly as she could. Her toes gripped the carpet every time she heard a creek. What was up with her?

Beneath, Elijah increased his own senses surveying the building. He listened in, hearing Rebekah muttering to herself over the frustration of unpacking and then Klaus more distant, hissing to one of his so called subjects. This sound muffled further, signifying Klaus had either left, or was at a greater distance away.

Then he heard it...

The sound of unsteady breathing and creaking floorboards. He didn't know how but he knew it was her. It only could be her.

He wanted to see her. He needed to see her. He'd left her so quickly he thought, his palms twitching on remembering her touch.

He ascended the stairs rapidly and his eyes locked on to a door very slightly open.

Hayley, who stood behind it, was completely taken by surprise. She had just blinked when unexpectedly, hands had firmly gripped her. She opened her eyes trying to adjust and found herself leaning on the door which was now closed shut. A hand covered her mouth, muffling her increased breathing and preventing any opportunity to scream.

Hayley found herself on her feet once again, though she was still bewildered.

The hand clasped over her mouth transformed into one finger on her lip.

"Shh." A voice whispered and she was immediately reassured.

"Elijah." her mind clicked and she took a breath her eyes lighting up.

When her eyes rose to meet his, everything seemed right in the world. Elijah's finger traced her lip and Hayley's pulse climbed, her body dying with want. She found her cheeks grow warmer as he then stroked the side of her chin tipping her face gently towards him.

She was about to speak to somehow ask him for what she wanted but surprisingly he obliged.

Elijah leaned down to kiss her unable to stop himself any longer. She was irresistible to him and it had taken him one kiss to be addicted. His hand moved to her neck cradling her against him.

Before they both knew it, they were lost once again. He felt her lips moving against his and he realised he never wanted this to end. Hayley kissed him back drinking his lips like they were the last drops of rain. She felt as if each one could somehow be their last and her worries only heightened at the sound of voices ascending downstairs.

Their kiss ended abrupt.

Fear entered Hayley's bright eyes and Elijah's hand once again covered her mouth as she lay back on the doorframe.

After a few seconds he removed his hand assured she wouldn't make a sound. He held her tenderly while listening out as carefully as he could. Soon the voices subsided and their chests fell in relief.

“This is crazy.” Hayley thought for a second but that didn’t put her off at all.

She lifted her head from his torso and he stroked her hair sweetly.

"Niklaus has..." Elijah spoke quietly, his voice low.

Hayley nodded signifying she already knew. He smiled at her knowledge.

"I will always keep your child safe." Elijah promised once again knowing that her child’s safety was the height of her concerns. He wanted her to know she didn't need to fear. He was here now.

Hayley's eyes flickered towards the ground, "The child." she thought. She remembered him driving her home once. He'd begun to say "you" but had chosen to say "your child". Is that the only reason he was caring for her? She grew perplexed and she found herself starting to resist his hold.

Elijah noticed. He examined her expression concerned. Her resistance tugged strings in his heart.

"Hayley?" he whispered confused.

The sound of Klaus blared downstairs.

Elijah cursed inside; "His brother had to interrupt now." he thought.

He looked at Hayley who nodded; as usual she knew he had to leave. She walked over to the balcony waiting for him to depart.

Though Elijah did not slip away, he stood watching knowing something was not right.

The sound of Klaus continued.

Hayley found herself in her own world as she considered Elijah's motives. What was she to him? She wondered, the questioned revolving in her mind.

When she returned from her thoughts she discovered Elijah was next to her; he still had not left. He looked down at her. His expression showed a mixture of hidden hurt and alarm.

She considered for a second.

That proved her doubts wrong and made her stable once again. She brushed off the bad thoughts.

Hayley stroked his face, and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth to let him know it was okay. They were okay.

He kissed her gently on the hand and disappeared, though he was still not fully convinced.


	4. This Means War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Rebekah speak to Elijah about his intentions with Hayley

This Means War

Elijah appeared downstairs, searching the landing.

"Calm down he's not here." A voice replied behind him.

"Rebekah." Elijah addressed with surprise.

"I thought you were going to unpack." He asked her.

"Yes. It'd be a lot easier if Nik hadn't sold half my furniture." She explained.

Elijah smiled.

"I'm sure you'll sort something out." he told her and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Rebekah called obscuring his exit.

"Where were you? She interrogated him, raising her perfect eyebrows.

"I was attending to some matters." Elijah replied attempting to walk past her.

Rebekah moved symmetrically, blocking his way.

"So is that what she is?" Rebekah mused, smiling her sly smile.

"A matter?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Rebekah." Elijah answered, giving away not a morsel of information.

"And are you not by addressing the matter as "she", implying that you already equip the knowledge of where I was?" he added.

"And are you not, my dear dear brother, by implying that you know who "she" is, indicating, that you do know exactly what I am talking about." Rebekah mocked him.

Elijah smiled slightly, managing to walk past her.

"You've really fallen for her haven't you." Rebekah reflected, analysing his behaviour and suddenly dropping the cheek.

Elijah stopped in his tracks but did not reply.

"Why don't you admit it?" she then asked, holding him back once again.

Elijah turned to face her. She wasn't one to give up.

He looked at the ground and then at Rebekah directly.

His face was now hurt and ever so serious.

"Because, I could lose her in a second." He told her, hiding as much of his pain as he could. Although Rebekah could almost feel his heart compress in aguish.

He then swiftly turned to leave.

"Elijah, I haven't seen you as happy as you are around her for an exceedingly long time. Promise me you won't give up on her."

"I already promised..." Elijah began.

"No, not that, you know what I really mean."

Elijah sighed. "Rebekah..." he began once again in an authoritative tone.

However Rebekah insisted. "You deserve to be happy for once." She tried to make him see sense. He always prioritised the happiness of others and had lost the hope of finding his own in the process.

Rebekah still received no reply; she needed to get through to him.

She thought about how she could make him realise; a determined countenance flashed upon her face.

She opened her mouth to speak once again, but closed it after what she heard next.

"I promise." Elijah spoke after thinking, silencing her further persuasion.

Rebekah grinned surprised at her quick success.

She pulled him into a sisterly embrace.

She comprehended how much this girl had become to him and swore to herself that she would try to keep them content. Elijah deserved that much.

She then shoved him lightly, returning to her usual bad-tempered ways.

"You're free to go!" she announced and strutted off her high heels clicking away.

Elijah chuckled, making his way to the living room.

He removed his jacket, laying it on a padded stool and unfastened a button or two on his shirt. He similarly undid the buttons on his cuffs, feeling slightly looser.

He walked over to the decanter pouring himself a well-needed drink.

Carrying the glass to a leather arm chair he sat and sighed. It had been an awfully long day and it was in many ways good to be home.

Elijah took a sip letting the alcohol do its work. He then closed his eyes and leaned his head back, taking a deep breath.

"Enjoying yourself are we, brother" Klaus uttered watching Elijah while leaning at the door frame.

"Perfect timing." Elijah thought to himself. He took a few seconds before opening his eyes and lifting his head.

"Niklaus." He smiled.

"How may I be of assistance?"

Klaus smiled in reply. He strode into the room, taking a seat in the chair directly opposite.

"Oh Elijah, I just wish to have a conversation with my big brother, why the formality?" Klaus questioned.

"Go ahead Niklaus." Elijah replied. He knew his brother's conversations always had some sort of direct purpose.

"Well, you see Elijah, your little accusation about my child; it's caused me to reflect quite a great deal. I've come to realise I haven't been paying enough attention to my offspring... or it's mother."

Elijah's senses awakened at the mentioning of Hayley. "Well there's his purpose." he thought. "He wishes to guilt trip me and its working." his conscience whispered.

Klaus looked up a little, after speaking his last line. He carefully observed his brother, who surprisingly showed no sign of discomfort. That did not please him.

"I just wished to thank you, Elijah, for making me appreciate the chance I have been given. It's not every day that a vampire gets the opportunity to raise a child. Is it not?"

He now spoke more slowly, still glancing at his brother every so often.

"How many vampires there must be, desiring to be called father?"

Elijah's grip around his glass tightened as he ordered his blood to not boil. This wasn't guilt-tripping. It was payback.

Klaus smiled inside at the response.

"And here I am, a father, neglecting this gift." Klaus continued.

"Thank you Elijah, thank you very much" he smiled getting up from his chair, satisfied knowing that his conversation had had the desired effect.

"Good Night." He then spoke in his sardonic tone as he left the room.

Elijah clenched his teeth as thoughts swam in his head.

"Klaus thinks this is a game" he muttered.

"And I for once I cannot give up."


	5. Three Words & Eight Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confession/exchange of "I love You" after Elijah discovers Hayley having a nightmare.

Three Words & Eight Letters

It was past midnight now but Elijah could not sleep; Klaus's words constantly echoed through his mind. He paced the landing upstairs, the glass of liquor in his hands still. What was he to do?

The dilemma irritated him so very much. Before, his choice would have been simple. He'd always place his brother's happiness above his own; it's how he chose to work. He wished to keep peace. Though now he'd promised Rebekah and it was far too late. He'd started to hope too much, he couldn't back out now.

Elijah thought about Klaus with Hayley; could his brother care for her as much as he, himself could. Would she be happy at the side of the despised King? The answer was no several times. Klaus could maybe grow to like the girl, appreciate her even, but not love her. He knew his brother well enough to notice the absence of love in his eyes, towards Hayley.

Elijah sighed. Despite the circumstances, Klaus wasn't going to let this go.

The conversation today had been yet a mere warning. He knew no knowledge of his visits to Hayley.

Elijah continued to think.

In the end in all came down to the child, the child he'd hoped would evoke some self growth and decency in his little brother. However it seemed Klaus still saw the child as a tool. After all he was now using it to torment him. The pure reason for this sudden spring of affection and concern was him.

Elijah sustained pacing when his thoughts were disturbed by a voice.

He tuned in, calculating the direction from which it was coming from.

Hayley's room, his eyes widened with alarm and he found himself there in a second. He now stood at the door. Listening...

"Elijah!" her voice breathed worriedly inside.

Elijah's pulse increased. He didn't know whether to be happy or worried about this revelation. Nevertheless in the moment he felt elation. She was thinking of him, even in sleep.

Abruptly the voice inside grew. The breathing increased. Elijah opened the door and stepped inside, concerned. His eyes immediately fell on her. Her temperature seemed raised, her expression afraid.

She was having a nightmare.

In under a second Elijah was by her side, he lifted her slightly, propping her up with his arm. She curled against his side, hiding and then her eyes blazed open.

"Elijah." she spoke, awake this time, recognising his scent. She looked up at him and he moved the locks obscuring her eyes.

"Shh" he soothed her.

"It's alright. You were having a nightmare." He told her as she calmed down.

She discovered how close she had moved to him and the previous doubts caused her to move away. Elijah grasped her noticing her recoil. He looked down at her with the same confused expression he had given her the last time she had acted this way.

"Hayley, what is it?" he questioned her again, softly though still with worry.

"Nothing." Hayley answered without directly looking at him.

"Talk to me." he told her, lightly holding hand.

Hayley turned to object but then decided to speak.

"Is it because of the baby?" she he asked vaguely.

Elijah looked at her confused.

"All this, you, me, us. Is it just because of the baby?" She elaborated.

Elijah's mind clicked.

"You think I'm using you?" he asked her shocked and saddened but also now understanding the odd behaviour.

Hayley shook her head as if to say "Not like that." But then realised how she must have sounded.

"You said..." she began as Elijah's mind raced to find reasons for her doubt.

"The child and not you." he finished her sentence, recalling his words and finally understanding her strange behaviour.

Hayley stopped speaking. She looked directly at him and grasping how wrong she had been. She was just being paranoid, maybe it was some sort of side effect.

"It was not my intent to..." Elijah started to explain, but Hayley didn't need an explanation anymore.

She kissed him impulsively and his hands cradled her head wholly distracted. He kissed her back, proving her qualms to be most definitely wrong. Elijah noticed how her touch seemed to absorb his pain and worry.

She then laid her head against his chest as he held her hand more confidently now, tracing her fingers tenderly.

He stared ahead in contemplation and there was a peaceful silence.

"I.." Elijah faltered after a while breaking the quiet. He wanted to wash her worries away.

Hayley sensed what he was about to say, she perceived his voice waver, knowing how difficult the words were for him to speak. He was about to utter the words that would eradicate all her doubt. And just knowing this did exactly that. She struggled to retain her heart's speed.

Hayley hid deeper afraid herself to speak the words about to escape her lips.

Yet she still let them free...

"I think I kind of love you." Hayley confessed from where she hid, as slowly and steadily as she could.

Elijah's heart almost skipped a beat and he stiffened knowing she could hear it. His mind down-poured with bliss and relief as he closed his eyes to intensify the emotions he hardly ever had the opportunity to feel.

She had known how hard it would be for him to admit the truth and so had taken on the trouble herself. He smiled with painful joy.

Hayley waited nervously for a reply. She wasn't used to all this at all. She was the free-willed and sarcastic werewolf for god's sake.

"Kind of?" Elijah replied raising his eyebrows and she couldn't help but laugh off the tension. Elijah kissed her to keep her quiet and she hummed against his lips.

"Yes kind of." she whispered playfully, her duvet ruffling.

Elijah gazed at her infatuated as she wondered what on earth he was looking at.

"I think I, kind of..." he imitated her mockingly but then his face grew seriously and so did Hayley’s knowing what he was about to say.

She moved from her spot towards him and pulled him into an embrace before he could speak.

“Elijah, you don’t have to say anything.” She whispered into his ear and he closed his eyes on hearing her say this.

Elijah shook his head moving back to look at her. She had to know.

He reached for her hand and held it giving it a light squeeze.

“Close your eyes.” He spoke and she cast him a confused look but obliged.

Suddenly Hayley’s mind clouded and the darkness grew darker as she waited for whatever was to come. 

Soon however her patience was rewarded.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard eight beautifully spoken letters arranged into three wonderful words.

He’d used his mind to tell her.

Elijah watched her carefully rewarded by an extremely bright smile as her eyes flashed open

“I know.” Hayley whispered and he found himself smiling too. 

She pulled him into another much needed embrace.

"Promise you won't leave me." She suddenly found herself saying out loud while he held her close.

She then grew slightly worried at the vulnerable confession.

"I promise I won’t leave you." Elijah pledged and Hayley was no longer scared.

"Neither of you." he added and that made her smile even more.

 “You see someone once told me to not make promises I can’t keep.” He then spoke and Hayley laughed.

“That’s really good advice you know.” Hayley replied sarcastically.

“I know.” Elijah replied softly finding himself falling into a thought.

"Has Klaus said something?" Hayley then asked, after reading his look.

Elijah looked back at her, surprised at her skills of deduction.

"Yes." He told her truthfully.

"But I'm afraid there is not enough time to discuss."

Hayley wished to know what had happened but knew he had already stayed too long. It would have to wait.

Once again it was time for him to leave.

He kissed her on the forehead as an instruction to sleep and disappeared through the balcony.

Hayley closed her eyes finding herself missing him already.

Klaus had once said, "You hardly know him and yet you miss him."

She found she knew him in ways no one else had attempted to deem.


	6. Sun & Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus visits Hayley in the hope of having breakfast.  
> Haylijah discuss Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sun & Air pun for Son & Heir

Sun and Air

Morning arrived sweetly and Hayley found she had slept a wonderful sleep free of nightmares or sickness. The sun streamed through and danced on her soft white sheets, illuminating her coffee coloured hair. The rays created a warm ambience and she felt serene and safe.

Her eyes opened in their own time and she shifted among the plush pillows adjusting to the light. Her arms eventually stretched out and she awoke, naturally yawning.

In a few seconds her senses adjusted fully.

Her movements came to a halt as she peered through the corner of her eye.

Klaus stood at her doorway and clearly he'd been watching her.

"Morning little wolf." he spoke his eyes narrowing slightly as if he was amused.

Hayley did not reply, she was too busy working out exactly what he was doing here.

"I was wondering if you would be kind enough to join me for breakfast." Klaus asked steadily.

Hayley showed no response but inside was wondering what on earth he wanted. She considered saying she wasn't hungry and politely declining, but being pregnant and the sound of her stomach rumbling didn't seem to work with that.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Klaus replied, taking her silence as a yes. Or maybe he wanted to leave before she demurred. He left as quietly as he had come.

Hayley's expression grew incredibly confused but she shrugged it off, wanting to hurry off to the bathroom to fix up. She did just that gliding into the luxury of the Michelson’s interior design and opened the silver polished tap.

She then reached for her toothbrush and mechanically began her routine, squeezing toothpaste and watching her reflection in the large mirror before her. Her other hand sooth her baby bump and still rumbling stomach.

“Why does Klaus suddenly want to have breakfast?” she wondered, her tooth brush stilling but then again, let it go.

Once done, Hayley then returned to her room feeling much fresher and strode contently to the window as she ran her fingers through her just brushed hair.

She then pulled open the flowing curtains wildly and stood in front of the gleaming sun.

“Hmmm.” she murmured softly to herself as she took in today’s view.

Hayley then unbolted the window sensing a sudden urge to feel the gust of fresh air.

The heat and wind together made her skin tingle and she found the feeling gave her pleasure. It reminded her of Elijah. His touch felt cool on her heated skin like the breeze and the sun.

Hayley shivered with nostalgia.

Then she found herself smiling as his scent drifted around her. The aroma was woody like the outdoors, fresh like pine but most of all so sensually mystifying that she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Good Morning." He spoke his magnificent accent blaring. Every instinct in her body wanted her to turn around but she instructed herself to stay put for curiosities sake.

"Morning..." Hayley replied but with just her tone she was asking him what he was doing here.

"You are utterly beautiful." He breathed and the longing in his tenor was unquestionable.

Hayley smiled, her eyes squinting audaciously as they did. She twirled a piece of hair away from her eyes. Maybe I need a haircut she suddenly thought, the strands kept showering her vision.

"But then he won't be able to tuck it behind my ear." she surprisingly found herself thinking almost startled by her thoughts.

Her mind soon came back to here and now as she heard his footsteps reach her.

She could sense exactly where he was standing even though he had not touched her at all.

Then felt his hands on her shoulder and he brushed her waves aside, exposing her bare neck.

Hayley breathed in.

Elijah leaned down to kiss the exact spot which made her feel as if she had never felt before. His kiss tickled her making her neck draw against her shoulder and the desire became too much. She turned around to face him, needing to feel his lips against hers...

Her hands griped his jacket collar and her eyes lowered with want...

"Hayley!" Klaus's frustrated voice yelled midway up the stairs.

...Her grip loosened slightly and they both froze looking at each other.

Klaus was about to enter the room any second.

Elijah readied himself to vanish.

Though then they both caught sound of something and listened.

"Don't you ever wait?" Rebekah's voice blared angrily.

Klaus huffed, his own anger increasing.

"Nik, she's a pregnant werewolf, let her take her time!" she told him cantering off down the landing.

Klaus fought his irritation, demanding himself to turn around and return the way he had arrived. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Rebekah muttered to herself.

"I'm waiting now!" he yelled before disappearing completely.

Hayley and Elijah returned to face each other.

She couldn't help but smile. She had this thing for thrill and adrenaline.

Her grip around his collar tightened once again and she pulled him into the kiss that they nearly never had.

Not knowing when their lips would meet next made each moment all the more vibrant and valuable. It was as if each kiss was overcoming some sort of invisible challenge. They kissed as if time would run out any second and like always both of them were forced to catch their breaths.

"What happened yesterday?" Hayley asked after they recovered.

Elijah glanced towards the door; there wasn't enough time once again.

"I'll have to show you." he told her and she nodded in reply.

He cupped her face and placed his forehead lightly upon hers.

Hayley's mind flickered like a broken circuit until the picture eventually became clear. The darkness became mist and the mist revealed a familiar room downstairs as she witness the discussion between brothers.

Hayley's eyes moved in thought.

"So he's announcing his claim on me" she rolled her eyes.

"Out of spite." Her volume rose.

Elijah placed a finger on her lip.

"I'm not an object!" she protested cutely.

"I know." Elijah smiled at her softly, playing with her hair.

"He's called me for breakfast." Hayley told him in a less enthusiastic tone.

However her stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

"Go." He told her even though he wanted her to stay exactly where she was. He couldn't risk Klaus finding out about them, not yet at least. Plus, she was so obviously hungry.

Hayley looked at him reluctantly but then kissed him on the cheek. Elijah breathed in.

She walked towards the door, her bare feet padding the thick carpet.

Reaching it, she automatically turned back to look at him knowing he was sad to see her leave.

He stood, watching her and yes it was clear.

"I love you." she whispered to him hoping that would help the situation. Hoping that it would remind him, that she'd chosen him and him alone.

Elijah smiled sincerely on hearing this and the words no longer frightened him.

"I love you." He whispered back firmly.


	7. Breakfast At Klaus's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus & Hayley have breakfast, but it certainly does not go to plan. Elijah steps in before things go from bad to worse.

Breakfast At Klaus's

Hayley carefully descended the stairs following the delicious scent of pancakes and bacon.

"He can cook?" she wondered with surprise, her eyebrows raised.

She suddenly found herself an image of Klaus in her mind. He was dressed in an apron standing before the kitchen's cooker. Hayley rolled her eyes the idea and shook her head. Soon it was immediately dismissed.

"He probably got one of his minions to make it." She thought.

Hayley draped her cardigan around her for warmth and also to keep her promise. She wore a cotton nightgown, her feet bare. She noted that she'd have to buy more maternity clothing.

Casting that thought aside, she then walked towards the kitchen her stomach rumbling impatiently.

"Shh, I'll feed you!" she whispered sweetly to her bump. Hayley placed a hand over it affectionately. It seemed to have become somewhat of a habit; her talking to her child. The bond grew as her bump did. Hayley found it remarkable. She'd had hardly any constant relationships during her lifetime and here she was in one that would never end.

The thought of relationships then made her dwell on Elijah, his touch, his kiss... Her eyes closed, she missed him already and became conscious of how true her last night confession was.

She had most definitely fallen for him; there was no doubt about it and now she saw how indisputable it was, that his feelings were mutual.

Her eyes opened.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated eh?" She asked looking down at her bump. She looked back up, surveying the kitchen, breakfast was definitely ready but...

...Then she felt it, and turned around.

"Klaus." she acknowledged him and by seeing the smirk across his face, she knew he'd heard every word. Fortunately he was not a mind reader.

He stood leaning on the door frame a posture both brothers seemed to acquire. Hayley fought the urge to scowl or roll her eyes. It was as if he was intruding on an intimate moment. Then she remembered she had been talking to his child and that awful, knotty, annoying feeling swept her. She still often found it difficult to see her daughter as "theirs".

"Hayley", he acknowledged similarly and gestured towards a stool. She took a seat sipping the glass of orange juice in front of her. He watched her, while taking a seat on the opposite side of the table. She observed him from the rim of her cup, wondering what he would say next.

The juice ran down her throat but felt too thick and bitter. She placed the glass upon the counter and began devouring the warm portion of pancakes in front of her. She was really hungry and almost forgot Klaus who continued to observe her, amused. Eventually he began to dissect his own plate.

"Now, now little wolf." he spoke to her. "It's as if you haven't eaten for days". Hayley looked up. "I'm pregnant" she answered, her lips pursed.

"Oh my, my, love! I hadn't the slightest idea!" Klaus exclaimed in full blown husky sarcasm.

Hayley did not laugh, but just glared at him with an unimpressed, rolled eyes expression.

"What do you want Klaus?" she asked tired and bluntly.

"What makes you think I want something?" Klaus asked defensively, holding up his hands.

"Can't I enjoy breakfast and engage in pleasant small talk with the mother of my child?" he asked in a fake innocent tone.

"Small talk?" Hayley repeated.

"Yes." Klaus muttered, in slight irritation.

"You and small talk." she chuckled, not able to take this seriously at all.

"I'm trying, Hayley." He spoke controlling his anger and emphasising the words.

"Trying what?" Hayley asked not paying much attention. She reached for the jug of juice, refilling her glass.

"To, you know..." Klaus replied frustrated.

Hayley tucked into a slice of bacon, still not attentive.

"Hayley!" Klaus roared unable to control his anger.

"How dare she ignore me!" he growled inside!

Before he could help it he was out of his chair, his hand was firmly around her waist. He pushed her roughly against the kitchen counter. His grip hurt her as he snarled into her face. "You're mine." he hissed with aggravation as if trying to forcefully make her believe it.

Hayley's breathing increase, her blood pumping, anger and fear for not herself but her daughter, flowing through her. The taste of the bacon grew stronger and her stomach churned, her nose wrinkling. She heard voices from outside; the double doors were wide open. "Elijah." her mind called naturally.

Elijah and Rebekah stopped mid-speech as they looked at each other after hearing the sound of Klaus's rage and more importantly to Elijah the sound of Hayley's fear. In a split second they were in the kitchen; both their eyes wide at the sight before them.

Klaus let go of Hayley stepping back as he met his siblings stare.

"Don't look at me like that." he hissed at them both.

"You think I'd hurt her." he angrily declared disgusted.

"Well you did nearly strangle her once." Rebekah muttered, slightly rolling her eyes but kept her calm; remembering what Elijah had said.

Klaus's eyes darkened. Elijah's were locked onto Hayley who stood recovering, staring at a spot on the floor. Her face was a sickly shade. Something was wrong. Hayley's stomach began to heave. Elijah flew to her side instantly, carrying her to the bathroom. He set her down holding back her hair, soothing her tenderly as she began to throw up.

Klaus turned to follow, though Rebekah stood in front of him.

"Leave her Nik" she told, but somewhat requested. She didn't want to start another sibling war.

Klaus opened his mouth to protest but then closed it; clenching his teeth. He pushed past Rebekah stomping out into the garden.

The doors slammed shut.

Rebekah sighed.

Elsewhere, after the horrid process, Hayley sank onto the floor, feeling incredibly weak. Elijah joined her on the cool surface and gently pulled her to him. Hayley crawled onto his lap and he cradled her. She groaned in irritation. Elijah breathed in her hair, kissing her on the head.

"He didn't hur..." he began afraid at what her answer would be.

"I don't think so." Hayley murmured tracing her sides as she recalled Klaus's fingers pressed onto her waist, his breath down the side neck.

Elijah held her waist delicately, then fitting her fingers into his. He lightly kissed the side of her forehead.

"It was the bacon" she growled cutely, stirring in his arms.

Elijah smiled down at her.

They both turned to find Rebekah in the doorway, holding a glass of cold water.

"Drink this." she instructed.

Elijah helped Hayley up, taking the glass from Rebekah and handing it over.

Hayley looked at Elijah and then Rebekah surprised at her reaction to finding them in such a way.

Nonetheless she sipped the cool drink.

"Where's Ni" Elijah started to ask.

"He stomped off in his usual style" Rebekah replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Have you thought about going to a Doctor for the morning sickness?" Rebekah turned to question Hayley.

"I'm fine." Hayley replied, recalling her last experience with Doctors.

"Suit yourself!" Rebekah shrugged her shoulders and then off she went in her usual style.

"Does she know?"Hayley faced Elijah her eyes slightly larger.

Elijah nodded.

"She made me promise not to give up on you" he told her softly.

Hayley smiled on discovering this.

"Hey don't make me sound like a soppy thing. I never said a word." Rebekah yelled from the landing.

"Laters!" she added, leaving Elijah and Hayley in slightly better mood.

"Come on you." Elijah then spoke and scooped her into his arms.


	8. Can't & Cans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haylijah consider stopping seeing each other.  
> Klaus visits Hayley once again.

Can’s & Cans

Elijah set Hayley on her feat once again. Her legs wavered, she scoffed inside at feeling so weak. It was so awfully frustrating sometimes. Elijah observed her carefully so lucidly concerned. He held her shoulders delicately and sat her on the bed. Hayley groaned, then screwing her eyes shut, she creased her forehead with her fingers and then took a refreshing breath. It sounded more like a sigh.

Elijah took a seat next to her. Both sat in silence for a while, just as they had the night before. It was rather consoling and not awkward or discomfiting at all. Just being in each other's company was so very much.

"So filling..." Elijah thought once again.

After a while Hayley shifted. She tucked in her knees and crawled into a ball, placing her head gently upon Elijah's lap. He smiled at her motion and stroked her hair lightly. Hayley closed her eyes peacefully at his touch.

"What are we going to do Elijah?" Hayley murmured in due course. Elijah blinked, thinking for a second. He knew she meant Klaus. If such little defiance had caused him to flare, what on earth would he do if he found out about them?

"Have one of his raging outbursts, that's what." Elijah thought.

It would most certainly not be pleasant. He looked down at Hayley and realised she was watching him, waiting for an answer. Of course she didn't need one now, she'd most likely read his expression.

Hayley got up from his lap. Elijah stood up, he knew she was about to walk away. He found just the thought of this made him nervous.

Hayley knew this was dangerous; Klaus had already bitten Elijah once, who knows what he'd do in another one of his dark fits of temper.

"Dagger him?" she thought, her heart faltering. What would she do then? The fear ate at her, she shook her head.

She didn't want to leave him, but she realised she loved him enough to do just that. She took a small but firm step forward.

Out of pure instinct, Elijah grasped her wrist, pulling her back. He understood what she was trying to do, it made sense, it really did but he just couldn't. He turned her around and pulled her close, wrapping her into a tight much needed embrace.

Hayley hid into his shirt, Elijah's chin resting on her head.

"I promised I would not give up on you Hayley." he spoke in his usual serious tone, though then his tenor changed...

"I can't." He spoke with raw emotion and she knew he meant it, this was him speaking. Her Elijah.

"Me neither." she whispered back.

He cradled her head in his hands and kissed her on the forehead with pure passion pulsating through his every touch. He looked at her directly.

Hayley watched him and knew she couldn't back out now. It was way too late, as late as love.

They relaxed knowing neither was going anywhere. He was right. They couldn't.

"I won't let anything happen to you." he told her.

"I know." she replied before he'd even finished.

"Klaus can't find out." She told him desperately, "Not now at least, he..."

"I know." He replied just as she had done and then held her tighter, trying to reassure her the best he could.

"I'm rather hoping he'll keep his distance" Elijah muttered.

"Hmm..." Hayley mumbled not entirely sure of Klaus's motives.

Elijah smiled at her humming mumble. She smiled back. It was incredible how they could both go from such intensity to calm.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

Hayley rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine!" she insisted.

"I hope so." he told her.

"I'd like a shower." she then mused, stretching her arms.

Elijah could not help but smile.

"Of course." He replied, turning around to leave. Hayley immediately missed his grasp. She fake frowned and Elijah's eyes twinkled. He walked back kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon." he whispered.

"Enjoy the shower." he then added alluringly from the doorway.

"I will." Hayley grinned, her glow returning.

Elijah left the room, appearing downstairs. He wondered where Klaus had sauntered off to and hoped his little brother hadn't created too much chaos. He found Rebekah in the kitchen. She took a slug of the red wine in her glass. Her expression bleak.

"I thought you had arrangements for today." Elijah asked her.

"Nope. Change of plan, and I don't really plan on strolling New Orleans, while Klaus is out and about in his horrid mood. I'm quite surprised he didn't bite your head off."

Elijah raised his eyebrows, though Rebekah continued.

"Seriously Elijah, can't our family ever be crisis free?" she hissed, fidgeting at the counter.

Elijah's eyes lowered knowing the answer all too well. What bothered him more was that he knew it was he who had asked her to stay. She watched him, suddenly calming.

"How's Hayley?" she asked.

"She's fine." Elijah replied casually.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows just has Elijah had done.

"She's worried about Klaus." he told her, pouring out a glass of wine for himself.

"Aren't we all?" Rebekah murmured rolling her eyes.

Elijah nodded and they chinked glasses in the hope of things changing for the better.

Though unknown to them, elsewhere, the curtains of Hayley's room fluttered, the window open.

Klaus stepped into the room, his eyes fuming, and his body tense. The bathroom door clicked open soon after and Hayley stepped out, wrapped in a plush white bath robe. She turned around and her eyes widened with shock. She realised her expression and suddenly pulled open a towel, drying her hair as if he had no effect on her. She couldn't give anything away.

Klaus sat on the bed where she and Elijah had sat not too long ago.

"How are you feeling?" he asked surprisingly. It was obvious from his tone that he was fighting the irritation and anger inside him.

Hayley glanced at him, not knowing what to say.

"Glorious." she scoffed sarcastically.

Klaus turned his head sharply at her reply.

"I'm fine." she spoke monotone.

"Do you often do that?" he enquired.

"Do what?" Hayley spoke bemused.

"Talk to the child". He spoke slowly.

Hayley took a few seconds before answering. What is he trying to do she thought?

"Sort of." she answered. "Yeah, I suppose". She walked over to the dresser grabbing the hair brush and began brushing her damp hair.

"I can hear it." he then spoke.

"What is he on about?" Hayley thought inside.

"The child." He breathed. "The heart beat."

Hayley stopped brushing. She placed a hand on her stomach and thought.

Klaus noticed, looking at her.

"You can hear  _her"_  she then corrected him and continued to brush.

"What's he playing at?" Her mind searched.

"Small talk." he replied as if she had heard that thought.

"You see, I am quite capable of such a form of conversation."

"Wow. Who'd have known?" Hayley spoke with fake enthusiasm, she was not all that convinced.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get changed now." Hayley changed the topic, looking at him and then the door.

Klaus stayed put.

"Some privacy please." she looked at him questioningly.

Klaus thought about his drunken night with Hayley and somehow she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You're sick." she suddenly found herself exclaiming.

"Am I now love?" he asked, pausing to look at her before walking to the door.

Hayley scowled.

"He's just trying to mess with me." she thought, her lips pursed into a smooth line.

She then shuddered with an unpleasant feeling.

"It's not going to work, Klaus." she spoke out loud and it felt right.

It was Elijah who drifted into her mind wrapping her conscience in cotton soft blankets. She smiled at the thought of him. She never thought she could miss someone so easily.


	9. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah helps Hayley dress.  
> Elijah offers to take Hayley shopping.

 Time

Hayley slipped on a dress which just about fit her, the clothes shortage was really getting out of control now, who knew how quick babies grow. She tugged the material down and fixed any crumples. It was light blue with little white daisy's scattered around all over the place.

Although she was used to tearing half her clothes after turning this was proving to be equally, if not even more annoying. She thought about going into town to stock up and then remembered Klaus's minions. They seemed to follow her everywhere and that put her mind off most things.

She sighed.

"Maybe I can drag Rebekah along." she then thought, speaking out loud. That seemed like an idea. She fiddled with the zipper. Gosh those things were annoying.

"Drag Rebekah along where." a voice asked.

Hayley's mouth grew into a huge smile.

It was him.

He watched her struggling and felt refreshed by her smile.

She turned around to face him still smiling and he smiled back.

He walked up to her placing his hand firmly on her shoulder and turning her back to face the mirror. She gazed at his reflection feeling incredibly relaxed. She then found herself pondering over how he calm he could make her feel and closed her eyes.

He tugged at the zipper slowly pulling it up. The second felt like an hour. Eventually she opened her eyes and watched him watch her as he swiftly tied the top button.

She could feel his cool breath by her neck.

Straightening the dress, she turned to face him.

"Was Niklaus in here?" he then asked abrupt, his head turning to examine the room.

Hayley stiffened, remembering Klaus's visit.

"Yes" she replied, she had nothing to hide.

"What did he want?" Elijah asked coolly.

"Just, to talk." Hayley answered, recalling him speaking about the child. She brushed off the thought.

Elijah hesitated for a bit but then let it go.

Hayley kissed him impulsively and his smile returned. She was so unpredictable and he adored that about her.

He grasped her longingly and in less than a second she was against the wall. He kissed her deeply and she obliged forgetting the need to breathe.

"Elijah anyone...could...walk...in...here." she gasped between each kiss.

His lips drew from her and she struggled to catch her breath. She was never ever going to get enough of that and nor was he.

"Niklaus and Rebekah have gone to visit Mystic Falls. Something needs tending to, you know how it is."

Elijah placed another kiss on her lips as she took this information in.

He smiled sweetly his eye lids half closed.

"Oh." Hayley spoke rather surprised finding herself remembering the town.

He nuzzled her in order to distract her from her thoughts and succeeded.

Hayley sighed at his perfection.

"Speaking of Rebekah, where did you wish to go?" he then asked.

"Oh just shopping for clothes she fake frowned. I thought she'd be here. It's no problem." She told him pulling him back to kiss her.

Elijah did just that and Hayley hand crept up to the back of his neck.

"Ah, yes she was going to stay but she changed her mind, she does that quite a lot." He mumbled remembering their drive back to this house.

He then drew from her neck as a thought entered his mind.

"Actually I'm hoping her visit with Niklaus proves useful in calming down the sibling feud." he wondered.

"Hopefully." Hayley agreed. There was never a dull moment with the Mikleson family.

"Why the need for Rebekah may I ask?" Elijah enquired.

"Tweedle dum and Tweedle dee aren't very good company. Maybe I can sneak out while they're not looking" Hayley smiled mischievously.

Elijah laughed.

"I'm surprised you think my little sister is."

Hayley smiled, she knew Rebekah had her temper but she had looked out for her on several occasions. She did like her but hadn't expected to either.

"Tweedle dum and Tweedle dee as you so affectionately call them are there for your own protection and I rather hope they wouldn't be hoodwinked so easily." He told her.

Hayley rolled her eyes still not persuaded.

"Okay, if it bothers you that much, I'd be happy to accompany you." He then suggested.

Hayley chuckled.

"You're not serious?" she paused to look at him.

Elijah watched her confused.

"I'm always serious." He replied seriously. "And after all I did vow to protect you." He teased.

Hayley grinned.

"Do I really need protecting?" she asked fluttering her eyelids.

Elijah gave her the "You know the answer to that question face".

"Fine." She muttered and he grew amused by her childish tone, brushing her hair aside and kissing the side of her forehead.

"But still Elijah, you, shopping?" she then commenced the laughter once again.

"Yes." He replied displeased by her continued humour.

Hayley stopped laughing. He really was serious.

"Um okay." she agreed, trying to stifle a giggle. Elijah accompanying her on a shopping trip was not a thought easy to imagine.

What had she just agreed to?

Elijah lifted her up and kissed her to silence her, though she continued to giggle even more. Eventually however her love overpowered the humour and she was lost once again. Their lips crushed hungrily.

Eventually Hayley was put back down though her arms remained around Elijah's neck.

"When would you like to leave?" Hayley asked him.

"Well I was thinking now." Elijah answered his hands dropping to her waist.

"Wow Elijah, someone's very eager to go shopping." She teased him and he rolled his eyes at her in reply.

Her arms loosened from around his neck as she looked around the room for something.

"I wish to spend as much time as I can with you, while my siblings are away." He confessed and her teasing expression transformed into that one of love.

This wasn't easy for both of them but they tried not to think about it too much.

"Ditto." She spoke making him smile an honest smile.

"Okay, let me get my..." Hayley spoke while her eyes wandered around the room once again.

She fiddled by the cupboards eventually pulling out a dark jacket.

Elijah helped her put it on.

"You look lovely." He breathed.

"Thanks." she replied and found she could really not stop grinning.

They descended the stairs and walked to the car. Elijah opened the door for her. Hayley hovered for a second.

"Have you actually ever been to a shopping mall?" she asked thinking for a second.

"Get in the car." Elijah told her and she happily took her seat.

"Once or twice." He told her as she did up her seat belt.

Hayley's smile disappeared.

"Wait what?" she asked.

Elijah smiled to himself as he turned on the ignition.

The car awoke.

 


	10. Practically Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haylijah get mistaken for a married pregnant couple at the mall.

Practically Married

Hayley sat back enjoying the drive, it wasn't often that she got to escape her guarded home. She pressed her head against the leather seat and closed her eyes in fulfilment. The sun streamed down on her covering her in a beautiful warm ambience. Honey tones of topaz and cherry danced behind her eyes lids as the rays waltzed over. It felt so lovely to let the breeze brush though her hair and not worry about a thing. She was always safe by his side.

Elijah glanced over to her several times finding it terribly difficult to keep his eyes on the road with the sight of such beauty beside him. He almost felt anxious having her all to himself. It felt like someone would split them with some sort of situation any second. He wasn't used to the joy she gave him but he was falling in love with every moment, over and over again. He told himself to stop worrying and glancing at her yet again, he did just that.

Hayley breathed deeply. The hum of the vehicle felt so therapeutic and she found herself falling into a tender doze a smile singing on her lips. Hayley's breathing then regulated and her limbs relaxed as she found a peace so sweet. Eventually she drifted deeper and her face tilted causing her fringe to cascade over her eyes.

Elijah's lips curved into a smile as he saw her pretty head stir. He reached over carefully with his freehand and swept the strands out of the way."That's better." He thought and then stroked her cheek affectionately. He nearly sulked at having to withdraw his hand and return it to the steering wheel.

He pressed the accelerator and they zoomed forth.

After a while, Hayley murmured. They were nearly there now and his speed decreased as he searched for a parking spot in which he parked with sheer perfection. He noticed her rouse immediately but remained silent. She was mumbling. Elijah remembered the night of her nightmare. How his name had escaped her mouth. He then wondered what had shook her so terribly, he knew there was more to it but was soon distracted by the words she spoke.

"Elijah." She whispered his name with the elegance of a gentle breeze and his heart skipped as it always did knowing he was on her mind even when she was asleep.

"I'm here." He whispered back, turning to her so that when she opened her eyes it was his face that greeted her wholly.

"What?" she asked, just about missing what he had said. Elijah realised she had no knowledge of her sleep talking and smiled at his special knowledge about her.

"I don't think I have ever laid eyes on a site so peaceful as of you asleep." He told her and was rewarded by her bright smile.

"Not in a thousand years?" Hayley asked with an adorable sarcastic tone and she shuffled to open the car door.

Elijah grasped her wrist seizing her close and she spun to face him. He kissed her hand and she watched him.

"Not in a thousand years." He almost vowed. Hayley's eyelids flickered at the thought though then her attention diverted as she then turned around to find Elijah at her side, holding the door open.

"Shall we." He spoke and she stepped out of the car.

Hayley looked around not recognising where they were.

"I thought we'd go out further, I don't want you worried or distracted." Elijah explained.

"Sometimes Elijah, you are my definition of distraction." She thought to herself as she walked by his side.

Suddenly she found his hand at her side spreading open her fingers as he interlocked them into a grasp.

"It also means..." he spoke slowly.

"I can hold your hand."

Hayley grinned. She never thought he could be like this.

The automatic doors opened and they strode in hand in hand.

"So what do you require?" Elijah asked his brows furrowing. She giggled at his perplexity.

"Um things that fit?" Hayley suggested and he nodded letting her guide him to a store.

She walked in feeling bits of fabric as she walked along the rails. It was a childhood habit. She could never walk into a clothes store and not touch something. She brushed her fingers over a red cotton dress and nostalgia flooded her. She remembered wearing one extremely similar to it as a child and the feeling scared her. She dropped the fabric and shivered as if someone had just walked over her grave.

Elijah noticed this instantly and walked up to her rubbing her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked deeply concerned.

Hayley warmed at his touch, shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing." She replied and walked ahead.

"Maternity department is that way I think." She then spoke as if trying to change the subject.

Elijah nodded though noted that he would discover what was bothering her.

Hayley wondered over the racks browsing. She looked up after a while and found Elijah leaned against the wall watching her.

"I hope I'm not boring you." She told him sympathetically.

"Not at all." Elijah smiled smugly, just watching her was entertaining.

Hayley glanced at two different dresses.

"That one." Elijah told her nodding his head towards his choice.

Hayley turned over a price tag.

Elijah frowned at her.

"There is no need to worry about the price."

"I'm just checking." Hayley told him, though his protectiveness was something she secretly admired. Though, of course she would never admit it.

Elijah walked up so that he was standing directly in front of her. "Would he really kiss me in a store?" she suddenly found herself thinking.

Elijah flirted with her using only his eyes, she flirted right back, trying to work out what he was up to. Eventually his hand reached forward and Hayley's eyes followed it to the dress. He took it out of her grasp, placing it into the basket without near as glancing at the tag.

"Let me indulge you." He whispered.

Hayley smiled and then suddenly stiffened almost shyly. Elijah turned to find what had caught her eye.

He found an elderly woman beaming at them and he straightened his tie in an anxious response.

"You should let your fine man treat you my dear." The women chucked raising her eye brows at Elijah. Hayley couldn't help but blush.

"Boy or girl?" she then asked and Hayley looked down at her bump realising what this must look like. Pregnant girl, stunningly beautiful man shopping in the maternity department.

"Girl." Hayley managed to reply and smiled politely.

"Aww well that's just wonderful, may the lord bless you." She spoke with joy and kindness. "I best be off now, have a lovely day" she told them.

Elijah who was clearly trying to fight the urge to grin took the old woman's hand kissing it lightly with all the manners in the world.

"Thank you and the same to you Madam." He spoke with his flawless accent. The old woman almost squealed and then turned to give Hayley the "Don't lose this guy." look. Hayley was convinced she was reaching the complexion of a tomato.

They watched her walk away and Elijah grinned at her as if he had just won a betting game. She rolled her eyes at him.

Elijah looked at her disapprovingly.

"Listen to the lovely old woman dear." He teased her and Hayley cocked her head to the side glaring at him but soon smiled in defeat.

She picked up her a few more of her likings and dropped them into the basket.

"Are you satisfied yet dear?" She teased him.

"No way near." Elijah spoke smoothly and then strode up to her leaning down to tempt her into a satisfying kiss.

 


	11. Food For Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah takes Hayley out to eat.

Food for Thought

Elijah carried a bunch of shopping bags to the car, raising the boot and placing them in effortlessly. To Elijah's pleasure, Hayley had soon succumbed to the temptations of a shopping spree.

She watched him intently now and he noticed.

"What?" he looked at her suspiciously and she grinned.

"Nothing." She replied elongating the sound.

Elijah raised an eyebrow and Hayley chuckled.

"You just look so oddly domestic." She told him and he smiled. Her head tilted and her lips pursed slightly.

He walked over to her all flawless and intensely hot. She struggled to not swoon. He leaned down and pressed a kiss onto her lips relaxing all her limbs. Her hands found themselves around his waist but suddenly he withdrew, his own firm fingers curling around her waist and holding her back.

She opened her eyes which expressed her disappointment.

"Trust me, it's intolerably difficult to stop." He whispered and she immediately knew he meant every word.

They stood still for a few seconds, frozen in the same position, tension pulsing in the air.

"But we are in a parking lot." He gazed around, pretending as if he was realising this just now.

Hayley laughed.

"Come on, I'm sure you are hungry." He then told her, gesturing towards the car and Hayley's eyes lit up at the thought of food. "How did he know?" she thought slipping to the car.

Elijah shut the door, and walked around to the driver's side.

"What do you wish to have?" he asked.

"Anything." Hayley replied. She was elated by fact she was with him, that was enough.

Elijah frowned at her vague response.

Hayley thought about what she felt like having but found she was too distracted to think.

"Okay, somewhere, that varies, you can choose when we get there." He spoke and she nodded in agreement.

He started up the car and pulled out routing towards a restaurant.

Hayley fiddled with the radio choosing some music she liked. She found she could not stop smiling. The day seemed too good to be true.

As the upbeat but relaxing music played she felt as if she was a fictional character living in a dream world.

"Maybe things can be good." She thought.

Not too long after Elijah pulled up and she realised they had arrived.

She looked at the entrance at her eyes widened.

"This place must charge a fortune." Hayley breathed.

Elijah scolded her with a look.

"I told you not to worry about price." He spoke sternly.

Elijah stepped out of the car handing over his keys to an employee wearing a white tux. They young man started to walk over to Hayley's door though Elijah gently gestured him aside opening the door himself.

Hayley stepped out almost nervously.

"You both deserve the very best." Elijah hummed to her as he guided her to the entrance.

Hayley smiled.

She then looked at the other customers arriving. They all looked so elegant, even if they were dressed casual.

"Elijah, I" Hayley spoke, looking down at her outfit.

Elijah chuckled.

"You look perfect." He reassured her and they stepped inside together as the glass doors slid open.

Another worker dressed the same as the one outside offered his hand and Hayley watched confused.

Elijah peeled of her jacket and handed it over, re-clasping her hand.

Hayley rolled her eyes.

"This way." Elijah spoke, leading her to a table. He pulled back the padded chair and she took a seat.

A waiter handed them a menu.

"Order whatever you like." Elijah instructed her.

Hayley spent a few minutes browsing through the menu before she chose.

"What about you?" Hayley asked, as the waiter disappeared.

"I'm perfectly full." Elijah replied.

He stared at her and she could feel the blood rise to her cheeks.

Not too long after, her meal arrived and she tucked in to Elijah's delight.

"Have we been starving you?" Elijah teased.

It was awfully amusing watching her eat.

His phone buzzed on the table and he lifted to inspect it. It was a text from Rebekah.

**_We'll be back tomorrow, and just to mention. Klaus is in a strangely good mood, please let us try and not ruin it._ **

Hayley watched him as he read.

"It's from Rebekah, they'll be back tomorrow" he told her, placing the phone in his pocket. He then gestured towards her plate.

Hayley eventually finished every morsel with no discomfort.

"Would you like dessert?" he asked even though he knew what her answer would be.

Hayley's eyes lit up and Elijah smiled.

The waiter disappeared once again after leaving her a dessert menu.

Hayley's eyes wondered down the list eventually selecting something chocolatey.

She was completely convinced that her daughter would have an intensely sweet tooth.

"What are you thinking?" Elijah asked her curiously as the waiter brought back her dessert insanely fast.

Hayley thought about whether her baby would be a good topic for discussion, she knew the child would remind Elijah of his brother.

"How today has been the best days I have had in a while." She spoke, it was true, nonetheless.

Elijah smiled at her answer.

"I'm glad." He replied.

Hayley finished her treat.

"Shall we?" Elijah asked and she nodded.

Hayley waited in the reception her coat, folded over her arm as Elijah returned after paying.

They both then walked over to the car which awaited them.

The driver passed over the keys to Elijah who handed him a generous tip.

As they took their seats they both felt a pinch of disappointment knowing that they would not be able to do anything like this again after Klaus's return.

Elijah drove ahead stopping at the curb to fix something the driver probably had changed.

As he looked back up they caught each other's eyes.

Elijah reached over and wiped the corner of Hayley's lip which had been slightly dotted with chocolate.

The familiar chemistry grew into the atmosphere, tingly through them.

Elijah tried to regulate his breathing...

Hayley's heart thumped.

She could not help it. She couldn't repress it.

She pressed open her seat belt and shifting forwards in her seat kissed him.

Elijah completely surprised, fell back into his seat as he felt her lips crushing against his.

Soon however, he felt the impulses inside him rise and his hands clutched her eagerly, his lips matching hers. He knew she was worried about going back, about having to hide how they felt. Neither of them wanted that. But they had no choice.

Elijah's gave into the kiss they were both in need of. Stroking her hair and trying to tell her it would be okay. He would feel her anxiety pouring out. The fear of not seeing him.

"Hayley –" Elijah gasped eventually placing her in her seat.

"Thank god, no one had been around." Hayley thought.

Elijah clutched the steering wheel, still breathing heavily and then checked the mirrors beginning to reverse.

"I'm sorry." Hayley breathed, hoping she hadn't gone too far with the impulsiveness.

Elijah cupped the side of her face and she knew instantly that it was okay.

He then spun the wheel and began to drive.

 


	12. Is This It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haylijah consider admitting they have been seeing each other.

Is this it?

Both remained silent during the drive home. There seemed to be a tension in the air and they both found it easier to deal with, without speaking. With the radio off, they both focused on the sounds of nature.

Eventually the car halted in the driveway, though Elijah's grip on the steering wheel remained firm. He thought of Rebekah's text and felt confused. Part of him felt incredibly glad that for once his brother was in some sort of pleasant mood but then the thought of his secret relationship with Hayley and that made a nasty guilt bubble through him. He felt torn into two parts of his mind. He couldn't choose between them. He couldn't.

Hayley sat silently in the passenger seat, her head lowered almost in shame. She hated seeing him like this, the last thing she wished to do was to cause him trouble with his family but as she had thought about it before, it was too late to leave now. Elijah was practically the only man in her life she could depend on and her feelings for him were too hard to fight.

"Hayley." Elijah spoke, making her look up. He knew she was swimming through a sea of frustrating thoughts just as he was.

"It'll be okay." He tried to reassure her.

She smiled meekly, though was clearly not convinced.

They could both sense that something wasn't right.

Elijah reached over to brush Hayley's fringe aside as he did so often and his hand cupped her face.

Hayley eyes shut as the nostalgia flooded her. How could he calm her so easily? It wasn't possible.

She felt him near her and her lips parted automatically once again craving his touch...

He moved closer and closer until suddenly she could no longer sense him.

The sound of his breath suddenly quietened and her eyes flashed open as she turned to face him staring out of the dashboard.

He was looking at a car quite a distance away though driving fast towards their direction and his expression froze.

"Niklaus and Rebekah." He spoke and Hayley's heart pattered with fear for a few seconds before calming once again.

Elijah stepped out of the car and quickly opened the door for Hayley. He helped her out, his eyes still latched onto the car.

Hayley noticed how his grip on her arm was slightly too tight and his face was firm and serious. She grew worried. "Was something up? Something she didn't know?" She brushed the thought aside and realised she should get into the house.

Elijah noticed her fumble with her belongings and the anxiety in her movement. Hence, as she made for the entrance to the compound he tugged her back, she looked at him worried and surprised.

"It's all okay." He whispered encouragingly and then the grip on her wrist loosened in order to let her rush inside.

Elijah opened the car boot, swiftly grasping its contents and then rapidly flew inside, placing them upstairs for Hayley to find.

His siblings were just about too far to see them arrive.

He thought about why he was doing this? Couldn't he have just said, he'd taken Hayley to get some things she needed? It wasn't so much of a secret, his brother was bound to find out from Marcel or one of his minions, so why did he even bother. He didn't like this, the snooping, the lies. Was he sacrificing his nobility? Was that what was making him so edgy?

Suddenly the crazy thought about coming clean, zoomed into his head.

Did he wish to tell his brother out of guilt or because he could no longer stand to be away from Hayley? Whatever it was, the idea seemed to stick in his head.

"Maybe the best time to tell him, is when he is in a good mood." Elijah found himself thinking...

Though then something caught his eye.

Hayley hurried up the stairs, strangely feeling afraid. It wasn't like her to worry like this. Her time with The Originals had changed her. She actually felt bad for their secret meetings even though they were her favourite moments of the day. She thought about Klaus discovering the truth, his eyes burning with rage, his hands wrapped around a dagger, the dagger stabbed into Elijah's heart. The risks were too high but could they stand to do this any longer?

Hayley's hand reached over her stomach as it always did when she was worried or afraid.

Half of her felt she could never let Klaus find out but another part of her knew that if he didn't the consequences would be greater.

Hayley's eyes caught Elijah. He strode over to her quickly, immediately registering the fright on her face. Somehow just by exchanging glances they knew they had both been thinking alike.

"Are you...?" Hayley croaked asking if him if they were about to confess.

Elijah took Hayley's hands, stroking them, his own fingers slightly tingling with a panic. She impulsively pulled him into a hug and his body sighed with their embrace.

As they separated they both managed to find some composure.

"I'm not sure." Elijah replied, because that was exactly what he was. Not sure.

Whatever happens, they'll just have to deal with it, they both thought.

Downstairs, the door opened revealing Klaus and Rebekah.

Elijah and Hayley looked over the balcony and then at each other.

This was it.

 


	13. Considerations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah and Hayley find themselves considering each others past interactions. Including Klaus, Tyler and Katherine.

Considerations

"Elijah?" Hayley breathed nervously as she caught the view of Klaus and his signature smirk. Her thoughts felt so loud it seemed as if she was speaking them.

"Was this really it? Was he really going to tell him?"

"He'll make him choose." She thought and it repeated inside her head several times. "I'll leave before it comes to that." She told herself harshly but it was as if she was trying to convince herself of her own words.

Elijah placed a firm hand on her shoulder and then suddenly a finger on her lip. The grip on her shoulder tightened for a second and then he raised his head to listen and eventually Hayley tuned in herself.

"Where is my brother?" Klaus questioned a vacant vampire who stood in the hallway.

Hayley breathed unsteadily beginning to feel nervous on just hearing Klaus speak Elijah's name. Elijah curled his arm around Hayley's waist, caressing her gently and her heart rested a little. His ability to remain calm and calm others was quite extraordinary sometimes.

The vampire replied that he did not know and Klaus frowned for a second on hearing such a dead answer. Elijah realised it was in his favour that the vampire had not known. Welcoming Klaus with a recount of his day with Hayley would certainly not be a good way to start.

Klaus glared at the vampire for a few seconds, his expression hardening but then to much surprise a smile spread across his face. "Probably delving into some ancient text or so somewhere if I am to guess." he spoke still smiling.

"Run along then." He instructed the vampire, "Be sure to let Marcel know I have arrived, I did say" he added.

The vampire strode off and Klaus's eyes lowered as if he was savouring a memory, still smiling like an idiot.

Rebekah rolled her eyes behind him, Klaus's good moods were so awfully rare that they became strange to deal with. It was hard to not think he was up to something.

"Where's Hayley?" Rebekah then spoke to herself. Maybe she was craving some female company. Rebekah didn't often admit it but she liked having Hayley around, and she'd developed a sort of liking towards the girl.

Hayley jumped slightly on hearing her name. Her foot pressed onto the floorboard and downstairs a creak sounded. Rebekah looked up at the ceiling and her hearing darted to the 1st floor.

Elijah and Hayley exchanged a look.

"Must be Hayley?" she thought to herself while Klaus prowled the rooms fiddling with pieces of his artwork.

"Why won't she come down, what's going on?" she thought her perfect eyebrows furrowing.

Marcel entered the room and Rebekah turned her eyes away from him as she walked towards the staircase, leaving her brother to deal with whatever it was he did.

Hayley froze on hearing feet ascend the steps.

"It's Rebekah." Elijah told her and she closed her eyes in relief.

When she opened them Rebekah stood before them.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" she asked utterly confused as her eyes darted to Hayley and Elijah interrogating them for an answer.

"Nothing." Elijah finally spoke after taking some thought.

"I was just about to come down." He continued.

His eyes flickered to Hayley for a brief second and she looked at him confused before they broke eye contact on remembering that they were not alone.

"Not today." Elijah thought and somehow from his look and the silence she just knew what he was trying to tell her.

"Is someone going to tell me, what on earth actually has happened?" Rebekah asked again.

"Rebekah, really, nothing's wrong." She tried to reassure her.

"Is it the baby?" Rebekah tried again and Hayley shook her head.

"She's fine." Hayley insisted.

"Ugh, well if everything is fine. Can you please come down; being around Nik while he's in such a good mood is strangely hard to deal with. Must have been something to do with Caroline, I suppose." She spoke as she walked down the stairs.

Hayley and Elijah followed down behind her.

"Caroline?" Hayley asked curiously.

Elijah's eyes darted to Hayley.

"Yes the blonde baby vampire." Rebekah nodded.

"I can't think of who else could have caused such a soppy grin like that." She continued.

Hayley lowered her head it thought. "Could he really have caught a chance with Caroline?" she wondered. "Had he told her about the baby?" and then she stopped. "Why was she so interested anyway?" It was nothing to do with her. Wasn't it?

"Brother." Klaus grinned.

"Niklaus." Elijah acknowledged him.

"Oh and the little wolf." He then addressed Hayley and she responded to him with a look, her eyes squinting slightly and her lips pouting a bit.

Klaus smirked and then chuckled lightly. He really was in a good mood.

"So what have you been up to while I've been away?" he then asked abruptly.

Hayley's eyes widened the slightest bit but she recovered soon enough.

"Tweedle dum and tweedle dee have been great company." She spoke sarcastically and he smiled.

"They're only there to protect you, love." He replied and she found herself thinking of Elijah's similar words.

Klaus wondered over to the decanter and poured himself and his siblings a drink.

"Farwell to Katerina Petrova then." He spoke sipping the alcohol.

Elijah stiffened slightly on hearing the name and Hayley noticed.

"Katherine and Elijah?" she suddenly considered.

"You should go to Mystic Falls often." Marcel laughed but Klaus's expression fell slightly on remembering his promise to Caroline.

An uncomfortable tension grew in the air as Hayley, Elijah and Klaus all fell into thoughts eating away at them.

Marcel and Rebekah exchanged a glance both wondering whatever the matter was and the room grew silent.

 


	14. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley speaks to Rebekah about Elijah

Peace

"I'll be in my room." Hayley spoke as she backed away towards the door and turned around to leave. She had had to break the silence, the tension was awfully uncomfortable and her mind clouded.

Elijah's eyes had flickered over to her as she had spoken the words, he was checking to see she was okay. Unknown to him however, Klaus had caught his brothers concern and noted the moment somewhere in the back of his mind, though strangely it did not bother him.

His eyes lowered for a second and then he turned to Marcel, raising his glass as he did for most his announcements.

"I fancy a celebration." He spoke in his confident way.

Marcel smiled, "A celebration for what?" he asked.

"Do we need a reason?" Klaus retorted.

"We rule New Orleans, we can do as we like." He smiled.

"True." Marcel nodded, folding him arms and waiting for Klaus to come up with one of his ideas."

"The Celebration of The Casket Girls is due not too long now; I suppose we could throw a hell of a party for that."

"It's been a while. It's time we showed our city a proper Mikaelson bash." Klaus mused.

"I'm in." Rebekah spoke, and Marcel's eyes flashed onto her.

"What? You practically have me to thank for, that entire celebration wouldn't exist without me."

"As long as no war breaks out between the witches and vampires, I believe the idea is a good one." Elijah spoke.

"Well then. A party we shall have." Klaus grinned, as he took a seat and sipped the liquor in his gasp.

"Good good, I'll go tell Hayley." Rebekah suddenly offered and she was out of the room before anyone could have spoken.

Elijah found himself wanting to follow her, he knew Rebekah was still not convinced and she didn't want her worrying Hayley. He attempted to think of a genuine excuse but failed hopelessly.

Upstairs Hayley sat cross legged on her bed. She bit her lip while thinking. Katherine and Elijah, what an unlikely pair, she never thought Elijah could love a girl like Katherine, he seemed her complete opposite. "Maybe I don't know him as much as I think I do?" she found herself contemplating. She remembered Klaus's word once again. "You hardly know him."

Then she found herself thinking about Klaus and Caroline. She didn't know why but she did. The whole reason they had connected that day had been because their situations with Tyler and Caroline.

All this small talk and making breakfast confused her now. If Caroline meant so much too him, why play this game. Was it just to anger Elijah? Was he just the territorial type? "Probably." Hayley thought.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the door to her room flung open and Rebekah strode inside, shutting it behind her.

Hayley suddenly felt guilty as if she'd been caught something wrong. She changed her posture and moved , looking round the room distractedly before finally managing to say...

"Um you could have knocked."

"Ugh. I don't need to knock." Rebekah spoke haughtily. Hayley smiled slightly, she liked their friendly arguments.

Rebekah sat on her bed and Hayley waited for her to speak, wondering what she had come to say.

"So tell me then." Rebekah spoke. Hayley raised her eyebrows, showing she had no idea what Rebekah was talking about.

"Ugh! You really think I was going to fall for, the nothing's wrong act?" Rebekah glared at her.

"Um yes, because nothing's wrong?" Hayley continued to avoid her questions.

"Then while were you so jumpy when I walked in?" Rebekah challenged.

Hayley sighed in defeat even though her guilty jumpiness had been nothing to do with their issue before.

"We were going to tell Klaus." Hayley confessed.

Rebekah's eyes widened after a few seconds as she realised what Hayley meant.

"Are you bloody out of your mind." Rebekah scolded her.

"I tell Elijah to try and maintain Klaus's good mood, and he comes out with, oh let's just tell my brother I'm sneaking around with the mother of his child."

"Rebekah!" Hayley snapped as all the bad feelings dawned on her. It was right, that was what they were doing.

Rebekah watched as Hayley's face grew grim.

"Oh don't go feeling all guilty now." Rebekah spoke.

"He's completely and utterly in love with you and no one should take that away from him." She continued as if recalling an old thought.

Hayley smiled meekly.

"We can't keep at it like this." She spoke worriedly.

"You know Klaus, it'll only make it worse, the longer we wait."

Rebekah considered her comment.

"And you know Elijah, you know how much it kills him to be untruthful to his family."

Rebekah smiled sadly at Hayley.

"Elijah has spent his entire life giving up everything just to keep us safe, us happy..."

"Which is why I refuse to let you be taken from him. I understand Nik won't take it well but all then there's all this stuff with Caroline?"

"We don't even know if he was with Caroline." Hayley challenged.

"Okay, but not now, the time isn't right, for once things are peaceful. I don't wish to rupture the tiny bit of peace we get. "

"Okay." Hayley agreed after thinking for a few seconds.

"Keep the peace Hayley." She told herself.

"Oh Klaus is throwing a party." Rebekah then added.

"Why?" Hayley asked confused, it was clear that she was still distracted and anxious.

"In honour of The Casket Girls." Rebekah told her.

"The Casket Girls?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, how about I tell you over a drink?" Rebekah offered.

Hayley raised an eyebrow.

"Oh wait, pregnant yes. Fine while I drink." She spoke.

Hayley smiled.

"Alright." She agreed. Right now a distraction was what she needed.

 


	15. You're Mine & I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah manages to say Hayley is his.

Your Mine & I'm Yours

Hayley laughed and smiled as Rebekah told her countless stories of her lifetime along with that of The Casket Girls and how it's a yearly reminder of how women can be oppressed by selfish men and but also of how they can triumph when brave enough to fight for themselves.

"Sounds pretty cool." Hayley spoke seeing Rebekah in yet another light. Even though she chose to often come across as a selfish and spoilt little sister, she was in many ways very compassionate and not selfish and spoilt at all. Hayley never mentioned it knowing her defensive nature but she was sure deep down Rebekah felt alone as any other girl would.

"So when's the party?" she asked.

"I'm not exactly sure; I'm probably going to have to take over some of the organisation with what Klaus and Marcel being in charge." Rebekah replied sipping yet more alcohol.

Hayley watched her drink the entire glass. "Um are you planning on getting drunk?"

Rebekah stopped and thought for a bit.

"No. But I might as well." She then replied.

Hayley snatched the bottle.

"Maybe give it a rest eh, like you said you've got a party to run" She told Rebekah confused at the sudden reckless behaviour.

"Fine." Rebekah agreed, she stepped of the bed and slumbered out of the room.

Hayley smiled.

She then looked at the bottle in her hands. It had been ages since she had had a drink. She thought of her own reckless years where she'd drank until she'd dropped, partying on countless nights; often waking up and no having any idea where she was. She giggled remembering this and then laughed more as she looked down at her bump. Herself then would never have pictured her future self in this situation.

She didn't even realise that Elijah stood at the door.

"I hope you haven't been drinking." He spoke sternly.

Hayley looked up, surprised that he was here with Klaus being just downstairs.

"Of course not." Hayley replied. "I was with Rebekah."

"Klaus is with Marcel, somewhere." Elijah told her, as usual somehow reading he mind.

Hayley relaxed a little on hearing this as they always did knowing that the Klaus threat was no around. She felt the sadness envelope her for a second as she realised they would nearly always be on edge from now.

Elijah took a seat on the edge of her bed, there seemed to be a strange tension between them and it did not feel good.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked her softly.

Hayley nodded almost too quickly. Was she alright? She thought she was.

"Katherine..." Hayley suddenly spoke.

Elijah turned to look at her, inside he grew slightly worried but his expression remained calm.

"What about her?" he questioned.

"Were you and..." Hayley spoke trying to think of a way to ask

"Yes." Elijah replied knowing what the question would be.

"It was a long time ago, when she was hardly anything like the woman she became." He continued as if remembering old moments.

Hayley took this information it. She supposed it meant more sense now.

"Why did you ask?" Elijah then spoke.

"Just curiosity." She smiled.

"I just couldn't imagine you with her." She then added.

Elijah neared her brushing her hair aside.

"Let us not talk about this." He spoke sweetly.

Hayley agreed.

She felt his cool lips land upon her own and became lost in the moment as she always did when they kissed. It almost felt like they were reuniting after some sort of argument even though they hadn't argued at all. It was the distance that had been created in such a short space of time. Klaus. Katherine. Caroline even. Thoughts had pushed them apart and now they were back together again.

Elijah's hands curved around her waist and Hayley smiled as he placed his forehead upon hers and sighed as if he had needed to do that so intensely. His eyes were scrunched shut and hers were lightly closed. He finally opened them and pulled her close.

"It hasn't even been a day." Hayley murmured.

Elijah kissed her again thinking of how she had reacted on hearing Caroline's name, and Klaus' smirks at her comments.

How was he to survive this? He thought. How was he supposed to watch Klaus around her if a few seconds away from her was proving impossible?

Hayley noticed his frustration and she placed her hands on his clavicle.

"Hey." She spoke softly as he finally looked up at her.

His expression immediately softened as his mind filled up with her face.

"You're mine." He thought staring at her. The thought replicated in his head.

"You're mine." Elijah found himself saying.

Hayley smiled and he instantly began to relax.

"Yours." She replied and the brightness returned to her eyes.

Elijah couldn't help but smile at that.

He then secretly pulled the bottle that sat from near her lap and placed it on the dresser.

Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Really? You know I'd never." She told him.

"I know." Elijah spoke protectively.

"It's just rather unnerving seeing a pregnant woman with bottle of Bourbon." He spoke.

Hayley laughed.

Elijah sat back down and Hayley crawled next to him.

"Did you hear about the party?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, Rebekah just told me." Hayley replied.

"Are you looking forward to it?" he asked.

"Hmm. Pregnant and parties don't always go." She mused.

"It's practically drinking and dancing right? And for me that's orange juice and embarrassing."

Elijah laughed.

"Actually I've been looking forward to find an opportunity to dance with you." Elijah spoke in a low tone.

Hayley smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I suppose it won't be that bad after all." Hayley replied.

They both then grew silent for a second remembering that it was Klaus hosting this party.

"Let's try and not think it over too much." He told her playing with her fingers.

"That applies to you too, you know" Hayley's eyes darted to him.

"Yes, I know. Me too." Elijah agreed, pulling her near him so that she was now cradled into his arm.

They both sighed with a somewhat relief feeling much better after talking.


	16. Intoxicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk, dangerous and possessive Klaus visits Hayley, paranoid about Elijah.

Intoxicated

Hayley's eyes fluttered mildly in a daze, her fringe fell limply upon her forehead and the moonlit sheets ruffled slightly as she stirred. She murmured quietly and then blinked a few times to adjust to the surroundings, trying to work out where she was.

The first thing she noticed was Elijah's scent and it welcomed her entirely; making a smile stretch upon her face as an instinctive response. She grew intoxicated by its presence and wished it would envelope her always. She smiled contently with her eyes closed, not wanting to wake from a moment which felt so pleasant and peaceful.

Though it was too late, she was waking up from this dreamworld and reality awaited her. She shuffled again with a little irritation this time and her conscience gradually began to wake. She listened intently and a steady thud was what she heard. Her eyes grew larger as she acknowledged her distance from the source of the sound.

Her eyes flew open and her body initially stiffened with a fear as she tried to recall for how long she had been asleep. She gave herself a few seconds to recover her pulse and then remained still, surveying all she could see.

Hayley found that her head was not on the luxuriously comfortable pillow she thought it was on but instead rested on Elijah's chest which she now watched raise and fall in perfect time. She attempted to move, though discovered how very close he was to her and stilled immediately, afraid that he would awake. His arm cradled her wrapping her next to him protectively and it was clear how even in sleep he had the tendency to make sure she was where she belonged, where he needed her to be.

Hayley suddenly grew worried remembering the day and recalling Klaus's return. He could be in the compound now, he could be anywhere. She crept skilfully trying not to disturb any inch of his peaceful frame. After some struggle she escaped his sweet grasp with much regret. There was no place she'd rather be.

However as always, there came the danger of Klaus. She grew angry now, just at the thought of him. She had learnt to be true with herself. If she felt something she'd act, if she wanted something she'd take it and here he was taking that away from her. He was so impulsive sometimes but so strangely predictable just as much - it was impossible not be frustrated by him.

Hayley huffed and rolled her eyes but then her gaze locked onto Elijah, wholly transfixed.

He was asleep. Genuinely asleep.

Hayley realised she'd never seen him sleep before and it sure was a sight to be admired. An original vampire capable of such destruction in the possession of immense power succumbed to a natural need. He was aptness in all its glory and he was hers. She found it hard to believe. Never in a million years had she thought New Orleans would bring her to this. She thought about it now, watching him carefully and her heart sunk in realisation. She'd fallen for him so deeply. Hayley Marshall in love. It sounded like an April Fool's joke. She smiled to herself; it was most certainly not a joke at all.

Hayley checked the clock blinking the time in red led light on the bedside table. It had been hours. She barely remembered herself falling asleep. She wondered where Rebekah was and then her eyes fell on the half empty bottle of bourbon sitting on the drawer. "Probably embracing a headache." Hayley thought to herself finding it slightly humorous.

She then stepped of the bed finding it terrible hard to be away from him at all. The mattress creaked as her weight lifted and she froze, turning to look at him once again. What she'd do to curl up and stay by him for as long as they wished. Hayley crept over to the door and opened it stepping out onto the landing to try and figure out who was home. Her eyes lowered towards the floor as she remained distracted by the image of Elijah sleeping on her bed.

When Hayley looked up once again her feet gripped onto the spot and her heart forgot to function...

She tried and failed to hide the fear and surprise on her face.

"Klaus." She spoke slightly too late after attempting to recover from the lump formed in her throat.

Klaus stood near the staircase, his own near to empty bottle of bourbon gripped in one hand. The other seemed to be covered in splodges of paint.

"That's not good." Hayley thought and it wasn't just because of whom now slept in her bedroom that sparked her concern.

Klaus had once told her that his painting was a metaphor for control, for achieving his vision through sheer force of will...

He stepped towards her now and she could smell the liquor around him.

Hayley waited for him to speak, or smirk but nothing came. The ambiguity worried her and so did his closeness. Something was wrong.

She considered taking a step back but remembered her bedroom door was what that stood behind her and so stayed put unsure where to move.

"Klaus?" she asked again this time with confusion as he stepped even closer forcing her to turn so that the wall was now behind her and she had nowhere to go.

Hayley had had enough; she abruptly moved aiming to head downstairs though Klaus's arm shot out his hand flat on the wall trapping her. She gave up moving and sighed inside with defeat. He was so close now that she could feel the coldness of the wall against her. Her skin crawled as she felt his breath.

"Is he drunk?" she thought.

She knew she needed to get out of here.

There was an eerie silence and then Klaus finally moved his hand. He screwed open the bottle cap and drank the bottle dry, discarding it soon after. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. Hayley waited wondering what he was up to. His eyes seemed vacant and lost. This wasn't the usual smirking sardonic Klaus at all, this was someone else altogether.

"Klaus." Hayley spoke the third time hoping to receive a response.

Yet again there was no reply.

"Try sleeping it off?" she suggested, assuming drunkess was the answer.

Klaus's head lowered.

Klaus smirked somewhere deep inside at how fearless she managed to seem around him. He'd nearly strangled her before though she didn't even flinch being so dangerously close to him while he was in such an unstable state.

Soon after however his thought returned to the ache of leaving Caroline. The memory flashed in his head, the promise playing in his mind. She had made him happier than he had felt in centuries and sad all the same all in the one most wondrous experience they had shared.

Suddenly his heart grew cold as he ran from the feeling associating with her, sprinting from the anguish of her lost and the joy of remembering her touch. Both stung him in their own way.

His mind ran faster eventually stopping.

He looked up at Hayley.

Hayley is your goal now he told himself trying to believe the words.

"My child." He thought looking down at her stomach.

Hayley watched him worriedly. She could barely recognise him.

Abruptly Klaus looked up. Hayley gasped as she felt a grip around her waist as she was shoved roughly against the wall. Hayley blinked rapidly completely disorientated. She tasted liquor and its stench was strong. She felt stubble against her cheek and warm lips upon her mouth. He was kissing her. She felt his weight against her and struggled to move.

"Elijah." She called unconsciously, her eyes turning towards her bedroom door. Klaus slowed down on hear this exclamation and Hayley made use of the moment.

She finally grasped control of her body and her instincts kicked in. Her hand gripped Klaus's shirt and flung him back. She wiped her mouth with her knuckles and tried to regain her breathing, an expression of anger flashing over her face, her eyes slightly more yellow than usual.

Klaus glared at her and she glared back fiercely with confidence, enraged by his behaviour.

Klaus strode towards her bedroom door while watching her and her poise diminished.

He swung the door open...


	17. Cat & Mouse Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus toys with Hayley about Elijah

Cat & Mouse Game

The curtains fluttered wildly as Klaus strode into the room. His eyes first fixated onto the window which was now flung open, inviting a sharp gust of cold air. He steered aghast at this, his expression a mixture of sinister joy and rage. His arms were stretched rigidly at his sides, tense, and his veins were raging with blood. Hayley snapped out of her trance and lurched forward from behind him, her heart pattering crazily, desperate to see inside.

She grit her teeth forcing herself to find her composure for she knew he could hear each and every pump her precious muscle powered. Hayley finally got a view of the room, she saw the open window and calmed only slightly.

"He's gone." She half sighed with relief inside, though her heart refused to be calmed and continued to beat with stubbornness. Her eyes surveyed the bed from over Klaus' shoulder, searching for more reassurance. It was empty. Hayley regained her confidence. It was okay, they were okay.

"I must have forgotten to lock it." Hayley spoke, knowing her silence would only do harm. She strode past Klaus, without looking at him at all, to the window and pulled it shut, fastening the lock and drawing the curtains slightly. Her thumbs fumbled a little but she remained as cool as she could.

Finally, she turned around to face Klaus.

He glared at her as if she was prey.

Hayley found the desire to leave forefront in her mind. Despite her staged stability, her mind shook with fear wanting desperately to be away from the man before her. She needed Elijah, she needed to see him. His disappearance wasn't enough. She wouldn't feel at ease unless she saw him. It didn't make sense but that was how it was.

Hayley took a step forward, trying to find the courage to walk back past Klaus and escape in any form she could. The floorboard creaked with her nervous pace. Klaus's eyes had not left her. He continued to stare malignantly. The uncertainty of his behaviour was what made her afraid. However as always, she succumbed to a challenge and mustering all her pride strode past him as if nothing had happened at all.

She reached the door frame and her eyes closed in respite. She had made it.

Yet the next moment proved otherwise.

The instant her foot raised to pass through the door onto the landing she was harshly jerked backwards in a motion she could never have anticipated.

Hayley cried out, more in fear than in pain as she fell and slid across the floor to the other side of the room. She struggled to lift herself off the floor and her hand clutched her stomach instinctively. Her effort came to a sudden halt as she froze, her heart feeling a similar effect. Klaus was crouched beside her, his eyes yellow and mad.

They snapped back to their usual colour and his hand rose…

"Sorry love." He spoke softly and she knew he was completely insane. His hand fiddled with her hair lightly brushing it aside to reveal her face reddened with alarm. She cast him a look of disgust and he smiled at her bravery.

Hayley instinctively attempted to move.

"Now now little wolf, I'll have none of that." He spoke patronisingly lifting up her chin. Hayley turned away her cheek growing angrier by the minute.

Klaus moved away and stood up, leaving Hayley to turn back with slight surprise. "What does he want?" she thought watching his every move.

He walked over to the dresser unscrewing the cap off the bourbon bottle and pouring its contents into a glass. "Why the need?" thought Hayley completely repulsed. He'd been drinking from the bottle before...

Then she realised...

He was waiting. The question was what for.

Hayley decided she had no intention of finding out.

"You're rather attentive." Klaus spoke while sipping his drink and diverting her attention to him. Hayley saw that his back was turned away from her.

She eyed the door.

"I hope you're not hurt." he now spoke turning to her and she looked at him with complete defiance. She wasn't hurt but she was angry.

Her teeth were clenched and her face grew even more sour, she wasn't going to take this any longer.

Klaus raised the glass to his lips.

And Hayley took the moment.

After a few timed seconds she wrenched herself off the ground and quickly got to her feet, her eyes immediately latching onto the door of escape. She bolted forwards concentrating on nothing else but her freedom, hoping the delay in Klaus putting down his glass had provided her with the few extra seconds she needed.

She was so close...

...but not close enough.

On reaching the door she heard it slam shut.

The next second her back was against the wooden frame and Klaus's hands gripped her shoulders.

He stared at her angrily and almost growled.

"Don't make this more difficult for yourself." He almost spat but then his anger drooped and his smirk returned.

"Always were a stubborn little thing weren't you now." he teased.

"Let me go." Hayley spoke firmly; the last thing she wanted was him messing with her mind.

"What happened to your fascination with control?" he breathed. The smell of alcohol grew.

Hayley's eyes fluttered with irritation. Her hands reached behind her trying to reach the door handle.

"You're insane!" she spat while her fingers fiddled.

"Aren't we all?" Klaus teased however his eyes darted to the door handle.

"You really don't give up, do you?" He exclaimed with somewhat a fake annoyance.

"Would he actually hurt me?" Hayley thought starting at the rage in his eyes.

He pushed her aside...however shockingly opened the door.

"Go." He spoke and Hayley blinked.

He gestured down the landing.

"Go on, run along Hayley." He encouraged her.

Hayley thought for a second. He wouldn't let her go. What was this? Her mind grew confused. She looked down the landing and decided she wasn't going to let him ask twice. Maybe he'd finally got bored of this little game and plus the sight of escape was too much to deny and hence she ran.

She sprinted across the landing reaching the stairs, while making decisions in her head.

"Thank god Elijah had left." She thought.

She ran down the stairs aiming for the entrance and wondered where Rebekah was.

She moved towards the door but found herself bumping harshly into an obstruction.

Klaus smirked in front of her.

"Now did you think it'd be that easy?" he laughed.

Hayley took a step back but Klaus neared her.

"I was hoping my dear brother Elijah would turn up you see. You know with one of his explanations for everything. Maybe he could explain the way in which you cried out his name..." His hand grasped her wrist seizing her forward.

The boldness upon Hayley's face disappeared for a second. She had thought Elijah was out of this, he had left.

"Please let me know what's going on in that mind of yours." He sneered.

Hayley grabbed her wrist back.

She needed to come up with something now.

He couldn't find out now. Not like this.

Actually, Hayley struggled to think of any way he could find out, ever, especially after today.

"Are we going to have to do this the difficult way?" Klaus threatened her.

"This is ridiculous." Hayley yelled back at him.

"Elijah was kind to me, I've told you before, I'm telling you again!"

Klaus paused on hearing her raised voice.

"Don't come near me." She continued angrily.

"Don't you dare ever touch me." She spat, the anger fuelling her.

Klaus remained silent.

Hayley took a breath feeling the physical strain linked to her emotion.

Klaus's eyes flashed gold and his mouth mutated into a snarl.

Hayley backed away, finding it difficult to hide the fear in her eyes...

Suddenly however,

All attention was diverted...

"Niklaus!" bellowed a voice powered with its own stormy rage.

 


	18. Ceasefire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus confronts Elijah about Hayley.

Ceasefire

Elijah strode confidently into clearer few, his eyes immediately falling on Hayley searching for any sign of injury. He heard her heart thudding in her chest and from his acquaintance with it, knew she was far from okay.

His eyes noticed the disarray of hair and slight depression on her skin which although was healing fast did nothing but increase his anger towards Klaus. He noted her lips were swollen and his teeth clenched knowing his brother had harmed her in ways more than one.

Klaus stood his ground his eyes closing in irritation on hearing his brother's patronising tone. He turned around taking a few steps forward and smiled.

"Brother." He spoke acknowledging is entrance.

"Come to join us." He spoke sardonically.

Elijah did not return his smile. His expression was stern. Very stern. He was angry.

Elijah looked past his brother, directly addressing Hayley.

"Come here, Hayley." He spoke softly.

Elijah felt the pressing urge to have her beside him, near him, safe. He wished to caress her, to kiss her, to apologise her for having to bear with his brother in a beastly form.

He thought about Klaus forcing himself on her and it repulsed him to the core.

Hayley returned his gaze concern pooling in her eyes. She glanced at Klaus and then faced Elijah once again. He reassured her with his eyes.

Hayley descended the last few steps. She wished to catapult herself into his arms but walked slowly and carefully.

Klaus watched her intently.

Hayley quickened her step, aiming for Elijah and Elijah alone.

She was sure she would reach him...

...though Klaus had no intention for their reunion.

He zoomed to her rapidly, and his arm was around her head. His hand gripping her neck and covering her mouth. He could snap her in a moment. Hayley pulse shot up as she tried to think of a way to escape his grasp.

Suddenly however, the tight grip around her loosened and she found herself free and stumbling back.

Elijah had lurched forwards, wrenching Klaus away from her. Klaus was now slammed against the wall. Elijah's hand gripped his shoulder, plunging him into the concrete.

"Don't ever try anything of the sort again." He instructed and the seriousness in his tone was intense. Part of him wished to tear his brother from limb to limb. The thought of Klaus's conduct to Hayley was forefront in his mind and hence he struggled to retain his usual level of calmness.

"Protective are we?" Klaus spoke trying to anger his brother.

Hayley watched wide eyed and worried.

"Niklaus." Elijah warned, his teeth clenching once again.

He hoped his brother would stay put after his warning but this was much to ask for when dealing with Klaus.

It soon became clear his little brother had no intention of playing nicely.

Klaus smirked lashing out, his fangs bearing. He looked ready to tear anyone to pieces.

Elijah sighed in disappointment.

His own fangs emerged.

The two creatures scrambled into a tumult of loud thuds and hisses.

To Hayley it all became a blur, her eyes trying to make out what was happening. She thought about calling for Rebekah but heard her nowhere.

Rebekah had been right. Klaus didn't even know half the story yet and this was his reaction. What were they going to do? Her fears grew like building blocks as her each thought built up. She worried for Elijah and the fear of his loss bubbled vigorously.

Eventually the brothers paused.

Elijah held Klaus by the scruff shoving him harshly.

"Niklaus!" he roared again and it became clear that he was not fighting but trying to tame his brother.

Elijah sensed the stench of alcohol and it disgusted him even more.

"You're foully intoxicated." He spoke.

Klaus hissed and his eyes darted to Hayley remembering her rejection.

Hayley barely managed to return his eye contact. She was frozen and falling into a trance of terrible thoughts. She'd never wanted it to come to this and the sight of it was troubling her. "This is my fault." She thought.

Elijah turned back to look at her his eyes softening with worry as he saw her anxiety engulfing her, eating away at her.

Klaus took advantage of Elijah's loss of attention and there was a thud. The brothers switched places, struggling to overcome each other's strength. Elijah stopped resisting.

"Elijah." Klaus sneered at him pleased at this surrendering move.

"Do you not equip the decency to admit it to me brother?" he challenged.

Elijah's eyes lowered.

"I had no intention of the situation developing into this." Elijah spoke calmly.

"And what exactly is "this"?" Klaus demanded attempting to shame his brother.

Klaus crushed Elijah further into the concrete and Elijah made no attempt to counteract his move even when knowing he could easily turn the tables.

"Tell me brother!" Klaus roared.

"Do you think I am blind, and foolish, unaware of the emotion you have towards the mother of my child. You think I know not of your secret road trip or silent exchanges."

Elijah tensed slightly on hearing this though he felt prepared. He knew Klaus would find out about the trip some way or another and the silent exchanges were easy enough to notice. He had been more worried about his brother discovering the existence of their secret meetings.

"You think I will let this stand!" Klaus bellowed, his arms outstretched, his posture self-righteous.

Klaus's eyes grew gold and his fangs large and thirsty, ready to for a bite for a taste of blood.

All of a sudden however, Elijah called out, his tone expressing utmost concern.

"Niklaus!" he spoke angrily while staring at Hayley. Klaus's attention diverted to the little wolf.

Hayley's thoughts swum horribly. She could not hear the voices around her. Her hand traced her stomach and wave nausea rushed her. She felt her forehead and it was much warmer than usual. Her balance shifted and she felt her legs give in.

"Hayley!" Elijah breathed and in less than a second he was out of Klaus grasp and with her, saving her body from touching the floor. He lifted her and cradled her into his chest. She was limp and unconscious and his eyes filled up with the worst despair. He could hear her breathing, he could hear her heart but it was slower than usual.

Klaus neared them and the insanity washed away from his form. He stared at the body and his eyes widened when reaching her stomach.

"Please." Elijah spoke turning to Klaus and he knew he could no longer hide it.

"I love her."

 


	19. Loving Enough To Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haylijah are separated.

Loving Enough To Let Go

Klaus continued to stare vacantly at the mother of his child, his limbs refusing to work. He was still, frozen, only his conscience awake. He felt a sudden jab of pain as he recalled himself flinging the pregnant woman across the floor and swallowed with what seemed like remorse.

However, his heart then hardened as he shrunk away from any form of weak emotion and coldness flashed in his eyes.

He then recalled his brother's words, his desperate profession of love and a vile form of hatred ruptured through him.

"Hayley is mine." He hissed inside. "She is the mother of MY child." the nasty side of his conscience jeered.

_She_  was supposed to be his goal now. His new vision and he grew furious at the thought of another taking this away.

Elijah recognised this heartless look on his brother immediately and pulled Hayley closer to his chest, lifting her completely off the ground. He stood with her in his arms shifting her weight slightly. It was becoming clear that Klaus had no intention of aid but Elijah still found himself lingering in the hope of some repent.

Klaus's eyes lifted following Elijah's movement and the shuffle of Hayley's limp form and although it could not be seen, some hesitation remained within his heart.

As this dilemma danced within Klaus, another entered the room.

Both Klaus and Elijah turned to find Marcel who by discovering unconscious Hayley oscillated at the entrance.

"What is it Marcel?" Klaus spat with annoyance.

Marcel finally came into clearer view.

"It's D, she's, missing." He revealed and Klaus's eyes darkened.

"I have my guys out looking for her." Marcel added hoping this might just improve the situation.

Klaus's form shuddered irritably and he found himself oscillating himself, his teeth clenched like his fists.

Elijah was ready to leave but waited to see Klaus make his decision.

"Call a meeting, I'm right behind you." Klaus spoke monotone to Marcel, however his eyes lay on Elijah and Hayley.

Elijah had heard enough. He disappeared. The only thought in his mind was how to help Hayley.

* * *

Elijah appeared in Hayley's room and placed her on her bed lightly, his face somber on seeing her in such a state. She needed a help. His first idea had been Davina, thought that was clearly out of the question now.

He realised he would have to leave her to get this help and the idea of not being by her side pained him. He walked up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead, gently moving back her hair.

He had to help her and so by knowing she was safe in the compound with Klaus busy with his hunt for Davina, he disappeared.

* * *

After a while, Hayley stirred. A deep breath escaped her mouth and her fingers twitched. Eventually her eyes opened and she learnt that she was back in her room. She sat up jolted by her memories and her hand gripped her stomach.

Her child like before must have healed her in some way.

She saw the glass of alcohol and the dresser and then traced her lips.

The room brought back every moment and she found herself feeling sickly once again.

She needed to get out of here.

Hayley attempted to step of the bed but a rush of nausea washed over her once again. She sat at the edge waiting for it to subside, swallowed and then with strength stood to her feet.

For a second she wondered where everyone was. What had happened? Was Elijah...she shook her head and instructed herself to focus on her escape.

She carefully stepped out of her room, eyeing the door from the balcony and realised no one was to be seen.

This confused her but not wanting to lose her chance she left as quickly as she could.

Once she was free she realised she had no idea where she was heading and suddenly grew confused. Her mind wasn't working as well and she found herself stumbling. Suddenly she grew afraid knowing that she was not strong enough to protect herself in this moment.

Hayley heard the rustle of leaves and shuddered, her eyes darting to the source of the sound.

A figure appeared in front of her. It was a woman. Hayley recognised her. It was Eve from the bayou.

"Come with me." Eve spoke and Hayley walked towards her.

"You shouldn't be out here like this." Eve scolded though held Hayley helpfully directing her.

Eventually they arrived at the Bayou and Hayley recognised the ransacked wooden hut, remembering when she had nursed Elijah there. The memory of Elijah made her heart clench. Of course she missed him. She wanted him now. She needed him but something inside told her that she would not be able to see him for quite a while.

"Do you know what's going on?" Hayley asked wanting to be reassured that at least he was safe.

"Some witch has gone, missing; Klaus and the witches are looking for her, that's all I know for now." Eve replied.

"The witches..." Hayley thought. "What was their part in this?"

She brushed off this thought feeling too tired to ponder.

"And Elijah...?" she found herself asking.

Eve gave her a look.

"He went to find help for you." Eve told her and Hayley smiled to herself painfully while also feeling relief.

Eve watched her intently.

"You're better off without all that." She told Hayley.

Hayley turned to look at her.

"He is too." She replied but then got up not wanted to argue.

Hayley thought about it and although it hurt terribly she realised.

"It would save him a lot of trouble..."

* * *

Elsewhere Elijah appeared in Hayley's room his eyes wide on finding the bed empty.

His heart thudded with a strange fear as the thought of her coming to any sort of harm entered his mind.

* * *

"Eve." Hayley spoke after a lot of thought.

Eve turned to look at her questioningly.

"You need to tell him that I'm okay. He's going to worry and he will find me."

Eve mused for a second and then nodded, about to leave.

"Eve." Hayley spoke again, but this time her voice wavered and the pain in her words were prominent.

"Tell him, I can't do this anymore, I need to keep my baby safe and I need to find my family."

She tried to choose more words but her mind and heart were both a mess and she found she was fighting the urge to cry.

Eve nodded once again and disappeared.

* * *

Eve found Elijah and his eyes shot at hers.

"Where is she?" he asked immediately.

"She's safe, you need not worry. She belongs with us." Eve spoke.

The words stung and Elijah found himself fighting a rage.

"She belongs with me." His mind yelled.

"I need to see her." He spoke.

"She doesn't want you to find her." Eve replied.

Elijah paused on hearing this.

"What was this?" he thought.

"She says she can't do this anymore. She needs to protect her baby and find her family." Eve spoke Hayley's words emphasising the word family.

Elijah's eyes darkened and lowered at hearing this message.

"I protect her." He thought. "She is family." He thought again and a horrid feeling ran through him as he felt his heart begin to tear.

Elijah finally looked up.

Eve was gone.

 


	20. Breaking Uneven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah struggles to deal with being away from Hayley while she makes a difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired from song Breakeven by The Script
> 
> When a heart breaks no it don't break even ~

Breaking Uneven

Elijah paced back and forth in his study, his teeth clenched, every vein, artery and vessel in his body tense. For once even he was struggling to retain his calm persona. He felt as if he was going mad. He needed her. It was killing him to stay away.

Hayley had become a part of him. His love for her was constant; he honoured it and felt each emotion so deeply that her absence would surely make him combust.

The withdrawal symptoms flittering inside him, tittering constantly refused to cease and his heart pattered continuously remembering her limp form in arms.

Elijah loosened his tie, closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. His hands gripped the desk which he felt like flipping with all his strength.

His eyes flashed with a fury as he recalled his brother's treatment of the girl he loved.

In that moment he knew that if Klaus had been in the same room as him, nothing would have stopped him from tearing him apart.

He then recalled Hayley, their most recent kiss and his feelings evolved into adoration, desire...

His heart yearned. She was his and he was hers. Nothing could change that.

Elijah stood up his face as stern as can be. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to not think of how Hayley had done the very same.

He lifted yet another glass of alcohol and drank it whole slamming it onto the desk.

He took a deep breath for he knew things were only about to get worse.

* * *

Still in the bayou, Hayley shuddered in her sleep, her palms were sweaty her temperature slightly raised. Her arms twitched and her heart raced forwards. She mumbled slightly, her voice was coarse and croaky.

"Elijah." She spoke again; this time a bit clearer, her fingers curled as if in the searching for something, for someone and her entire body trembled once again.

Suddenly she shook and shuffled as a blast of coolness washed over her and her eyes finally opened.

She was greeted by Eve staring over her. She held a damp cloth and smiled at her painfully. She had heard her calls and felt slightly sorry for the girl despite the advice she had given earlier.

Hayley's eyes gazed at her questioningly as she attempted to get up.

"Stay still." Eve told her pushing her back down and re-dampening the cloth.

"You have a fever." She explained placing it on her forehead.

Hayley closed her eyes to relish this comfort. Her hand traced her stomach.

"Don't worry." Eve reassured her. "You'll be okay in no time."

"The fever, yes." Hayley thought but what about the pain inside her which she felt would never leave?

Eve watched her face grow sombre and looked at her sympathetically.

Hayley's eyes grew a little angry; she didn't like people looking at her like that.

She got up removing the cloth from her forehead.

"Thanks." She replied and stepped of the bed where Elijah had previous suffered, also from a fever.

"But I'm fine." She spoke confidently and walked over to the other side pouring herself a glass of water.

It was clear she was trying to convince herself it was all okay, that she didn't need anyone, that she was absolutely fine.

Eve watched her worriedly.

"Anything else about the witches?" Hayley asked wanting to get to work immediately. If she was going to do something about this curse on her pack, she had to begin searching. Oddly enough she felt this thing with the witches was about to open a new door.

Eve remained silent for a few seconds but then spoke.

"Klaus is holding some sort of meeting, they still haven't found her."

Hayley paced. "Something's not right." She murmured.

Suddenly both found themselves staring at the phone on a shelf.

It was Hayley's. She walked up to it afraid of seeing the caller ID.

It read Sophie Deveraux.

Hayley's eyes narrowed and Eve walked up to her also confused.

Hayley answered the call putting it on speaker phone.

"What the hell do you want?" She spoke angrily.

"I know you don't trust me." Sophie replied. "But you need to listen, everything is about to change. Davina's on the loose..."

"Yeah I know that. " Hayley muttered. "Remind me again why I should give a damn."

"I need something from you." Sophie answered. "So that the witches can complete the harvest."

"On what planet would I help you witches get more power, all you've done is hex me left and right!" Hayley's voice rose.

"Maybe because if we don't complete the harvest our access to magic will fade for good, which doesn't bode well for your family." Sophie explained.

Hayley paused looking at Eve.

"What do you know about my family?" she then asked.

"You're from the crescent wolf bloodline; Marcel forced a witch to curse them so that they'd be trapped in their wolf form." Sophie continued.

"And I should keep listening to you because..?" Hayley paused waiting for an answer.

"Because my bloodline executed that curse." Sophie revealed.

Hayley's eyes lowered in thought.

"Help me complete the harvest and I'll undo the curse for you." Sophie bargained.

"But what can I do?" Hayley asked now interested. She felt so much better engrossed in her search.

"I need to consecrate the remains of a powerful witch, so I can absorb their magic. I know of one whose body was never found. Her name is Celeste..." Sophie spoke.

Hayley's heart thudded and her eyes closed.

"I believe you and she have a friend in common." Sophie added.

"Elijah." Hayley breathed.

"The story goes that when she died, he buried her in a secret spot at her request. All you need to do is find out where."

Hayley disconnected the phone, her breathing wavering.

Eve looked at her waiting for her to speak.

"I already know." She whispered.

Eve looked at her questioningly.

"I've already been through his journals before; it gets boring during vampire lockdown." She whispered.

"I know where she's buried." Hayley confessed.

 


	21. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah speaks to Klaus about Hayley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is inspired from the song Without You by David Guetta
> 
> I won't run, I won't fly, I will never make it by,  
> Without you, Without You~

Without You

Elijah appeared downstairs, his heart still pounding despite his several attempts to remain as calm. As much as he tried it was impossible to escape the pain of Hayley's absence bubbling inside him.

He wondered how she was, where she was.

"Elijah?" A voice then called and he was forced to return to reality.

Elijah turned around, still on edge.

"Rebekah." He sighed with relief, combing back his hair and readopting his normal character.

"Where have you been?" she hissed.

Elijah felt like asking her the same question.

"Nik is having some sort of crisis; Davina has gone missing and turns out she was at that Cami girl's place. And now guess what, they're both gone! I'm supposed to be organising a party Elijah, and in less than ten minutes some sort of matter just happens to materialize." Rebekah babbled on.

"Elijah!" she called to make sure he was paying attention.

Elijah stood firmly in the same spot, he was listening but was it was proving more difficult than usual. He closed his eyes and creased his forehead before turning to his sister. Indeed, every time they fixed one issue another three came along; equally as irritating.

"I supposed Niklaus will be calling one of his meetings." he then spoke slowly trying to stop his mind wandering onto thoughts of Hayley.

"YES!" Rebekah answered, confused by her brother's odd behaviour. She then proceeded towards the gathering. Elijah did not follow after her.

Klaus had called upon the inner circle and he stood at the very centre. Marcel strode to his side, his eyes locking onto Rebekah for a second before flickering away.

"If any of you have not already heard..." Klaus began in his authoritative tone.

"Elijah, what the hell is up with you?" Rebekah turned back towards her big brother.

"And where's Hayley?" she hissed.

Elijah stood frozen not speaking a word as the name floated up around him.

"Elijah!" Rebekah called once again, though this time she realised there was something more. Something was wrong.

She paused and looked at him her features softening with concern.

"Hayley's gone." He spoke, trying to speak as casually as he could. He failed hopelessly because his tone laced with despair.

"I do not which to involve myself in this search party." He then looked up speaking firmly. It was obvious that wished to change the subject.

"I do hope the child, Davina is safe." He then added.

Klaus certainly seems to have is priorities in check." He muttered more silently, with irritance.

"The young witch Davina seems to have gone runabouts. She was last sighted at Camille O'Connell's apartment, the reverends niece. If anyone here knows anything of the matter, please feel free to share, in your own gracious pace."

Klaus continued.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Rebekah asked disregarding all his efforts to change the topic.

Elijah glanced at his sister who met his look.

"She's with Eve, part of her family." Elijah just about managed to speak, shaking his head as she spoke the words.

"I don't wish to talk about it." He then added, and his eyes fell towards the ground.

Rebekah noticed the pain now, like a Polaroid photo seeping through.

"Elijah." She almost sighed, hating to see him like this.

"What happened?" she asked wanting to know.

"Was it Klaus? Did he find out?" she asked remembering her talk with Hayley.

Klaus waited impatiently for a few more seconds agitated by no reply.

"Don't say I didn't ask politely" he then spoke, a sinister expression washing over his face.

Elijah stiffened, ready to fulfil his usually duty of preventing his brother from mass murder though then stopped, recalling his recent behaviour.

Marcel however took over.

"Elijah. Tell me?" Rebekah repeated her attempt while Klaus and Marcel spoke.

Elijah sighed. He knew it would be too painful to speak about.

Instead he chose to show her.

Rebekah's eyes flashed open widely as the past events injected themselves into her memory. They then lowered in thought as things finally began to make sense.

She turned to look at Klaus and Marcel in disappointment and disgust.

"If they knew anything, I am sure they would have come forth." Marcel turned to Klaus in a reasonable manner.

"Davina has a habit of rebelling. She's is a sixteen year old girl" he reminded Klaus.

"I did introduce Cami to her at the party" he added.

Klaus glared at Marcel still not satisfied.

"Cami is supposed to be leaving New Orleans" Klaus spat.

Marcel ordered the inner circle to disperse leaving just the Miklesons and himself.

"You compelled her." Marcel spoke. He calculated Klaus's increased in worry.

"Yes." Klaus replied.

"Now do you see Marcel, Cami shouldn't even remember Davina" he hissed.

"Okay, okay." Marcel accepted. "But threatening the inner circle isn't going to do you any good" he hissed back.

Klaus sneered. "How do I know you're not the reason behind this." he then analysed Marcel, who looked back in confusion.

"Why on earth would I let her roam free?" Marcel roared.

"Davina can erase compulsion" Marcel then recalled.

"Oh yes, that's just great, of course she can. Well that explains Camille's new found knowledge." Klaus yelled sardonically.

"We have to find Davina." Rebekah spoke after both she and Elijah finished listening. She realised the danger of the witches finding her first.

Elijah shifted; he still wished to have no part in this.

"Elijah. Hayley is at risk to the witches too." She looked up at him worriedly.

Elijah's eyes shot to hers.

"I know you love her." She told him softly.

"You promised you would not give up on her." She reminded him.

"Do not question my affection..." Elijah began as for a second the anger overtook him.

"Please tell me you're not questioning hers." Rebekah told him and he looked up at her for a second before withdrawing eye contact completely.

"Fine." He spoke.

"I will help find Davina and that is all." He told her and then left immediately before she could have said anything else.

 


	22. Dead or The Living?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah discovers the drawings of Celeste and makes a visit to Sophie who gives him some shocking news.

Dead or the Living?

Hayley was no longer in the bayou. Eve had eventually convinced her to come away to her camp. There were only a few werewolves there, some like Eve who had not yet activated the gene and some from slightly more distant clans. It wasn't as large as the packs Hayley had been a part of but size didn't matter. They were allies.

Every now and then Hayley caught the glimpse of a wolf rustle through the trees. They were her family, separated from her by this terrible curse. She felt anger rise up through her and a determined look flashed onto her face. She had to free them in any way she could.

A little girl ran up to her now, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders.

Hayley smiled.

"Hello." Hayley greeted her warmly.

The little girl didn't reply but smiled back with eyes of admiration. She lifted her little hand which was balled up into a fist and then opened her palm flat to reveal something.

Hayley peered down. It was a pretty little trinket, a bracelet made out of brass. Little bells and leaves hung from the chain and mahogany coloured leather strings wove in an out of it all around.

She took the gift from the little girls hand and smiled at her thankfully.

"Did you make this?" she asked her. The little girl nodded proudly.

"It's lovely." Hayley replied honestly.

"Hayley!" a voice then called and Hayley looked up. It was Eve.

She walked up to them now, ruffling the little girl's hair playfully.

"I see you've met Chloe." Eve smiled tapping the girl gently. She ran off into one of the cabins and Hayley eyes followed her.

"She's a sweet girl." Eve spoke slightly sombre.

"Her parents?" Hayley asked wanting to know more about her.

"Dead." Eve replied. Hayley's eyes darted to Eve on hearing this.

"She has a sister though." Eve explain pointing to an older blonde haired girl.

Hayley got off the bench she was sitting on. She tied the bracelet to her wrist and began walking ahead.

"Where are you going?" Eve asked walking up to her.

"To call Sophie." Hayley replied turning back to face her. Her expression was stern and Eve knew nothing was about to change her mind.

* * *

In the compound, Elijah at his desk. He was numb. Neither angry, nor hurt, just emotionless. It was easier that way. They had retrieved Davina at last and Klaus had not failed at shedding some blood to do this.

However Elijah was too tired to dwell on his brothers sins and so at least blocking his emotions meant that this was less of a problem. He would never have been able to sit in that room, with Marcel and Klaus discussing the situation of the French Quarter if he had allowed himself to remember his feelings for Hayley or any at that matter.

Hate would have burned through him at the thought of his brothers hands grasped around her and who knows what that would have made him done next.

Just then, the building shuddered as another wave of Davina's disrupted power pulsated through the atmosphere. Elijah did not move. He did not react at all. He continued fiddling with the drawings in front of him. Somehow he knew there was more to them. The question was what.

He fiddled with them, feeling the paper between his forefinger and thumb. Suddenly something caught his eye. Two sides of the pages seemed to fit perfectly, like jigsaw puzzles. He shifted in his seat reaching out and spreading the pages. His mind worked like clockwork and soon he had fitted each sheet in the perfect orientation.

His heart stopped when he absorbed the portrait before him.

"Celeste." He breathed.

Marcel and Klaus stood at the doorway witnessing this discovery.

They looked at each other sternly, yet even more confused about the events unfolding.

Elijah abruptly stood up from him seat, pulling his coat off the back of his chair.

"And where do you think you're going?" Klaus asked standing in his way.

Elijah snapped. His hand reached towards Klaus yanking him by the throat and slamming him into the wall behind him.

"This is witch business, I'm going to speak to a witch." He muttered sauntering out of the room with his teeth clenched and fists digging into his pocket.

* * *

In the cemetery, Sophie dragged in a sack of bones. She had immediately gone off on her search when Hayley had rung. She smiled at her success. Sabine who saw her entering was not as amused.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked her raising her eye brows.

"Short answer - grave robbing. Stop whatever you're doing, we've got to find Davina. I think I've found a way to complete the harvest." She revealed, dumping the heavy bag to her feat and dusting her arms

"Wait what? How?" Sabine asked now interested.

"We need an elder to do it right? I figured out a way how to become one." Sophie explained.

Sabine rolled her eyes.

"Soph, you can't just become an elder. That power has to be bestowed upon you by the other elders, all of whom are dead. Following my logic?" She sighed in disappointment.

Sophie glared at her.

"How about follow your history? I did research. In 1742, there was a witch massacre that wiped out all the elders, so they decided whoever consecrated the most powerful dead witch in the community became an elder. It worked for them. Sophie challenged.

"Okay yeah but teeny flaw. What powerful witch is even left for you to bury?" Sabine turned to Sophie who was rummaging with the sack. She opened it to reveal a heap of bones.

"Meet Celeste Marie-Hélène Dubois, Elijah Mikaelson's old lover. She was drowned in 1821 for being a witch. He buried her, never told anyone where." Sophie explained, pride in her tone.

Sabine's face melted as she withdrew in thought. She then shook her head slightly and then turned to Sophie.

"So how the hell did you find her?" she asked intrigued.

"Yes how did you find her?" low and angry voice spoke from behind the two witches. They both turned their heads to see who it was.

Elijah stood in the door way, his eyes cold, furious and calm all at the same time.

"You have about two seconds to explain yourself before your own bones lies scuttling on this floor." He sneered. It was clear he was trying to hold back his anger.

Sabine watched him with surprise ,a wave of nostalgia flooding her. She found her lips curving into a smile and then her eyes quickly lowered towards the ground.

Sophie however stood up and faced him confidently.

She folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe you should ask Hayley?" she smirked.

 


	23. There's A Storm Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters deal with the consequences of the incomplete Harvest Ritual.   
> Elijah decides he must find Hayley.

There's a Storm Coming

Elijah's face splashed with stern look confusion. His eyes lowered and he felt a nasty clasp in his heart. All the emotions he had been trying to hold back began fighting against their cage.

"Surely Hayley had nothing to do with this?" he told himself but as much as he tried to reassure himself in this way the negative inkling had already formed. "She couldn't have." He told himself. "She wouldn't." He repeated.

He turned sharply to face Sophie and suddenly he found himself rapidly gripping her by the shoulder and suspending her against the rocky wall. The drive of emotions was making him anxious and agitated.

Sabine shot up to her feet ready to murmur some sort of incantation, though then stilled as Elijah began to speak.

His postured stiffened and his muscles tensed.

"Think very, very carefully about what you say." he warned Sophie, his jaw line highlighting with the clench of his teeth. Sophie glared at him confidently, after struggling from his grasp.

"Hayley told me where Celeste was buried." She spoke clearly, sound almost patronising and as much as Elijah wished to believe this was a lie, that little doubt floated up all over again.

"Like I said." She then added.

Ask her yourself."

Elijah looked away from her in angry disgust. His thoughts formed slowly, pooling into existence. His grip on Sophie opened and she fell to her feet, walking away from him and dusting her clothes. She shrugged her shoulders to Sabine who oddly seemed to be angry at her reveal.

Sabine then turned her eyes towards Elijah and continued to watch him carefully until he finally began to walk out of the cemetery just as he entered. He stopped however, midway and turned around to point at the bones lying across the floor.

"What you may be assuming to be a heap of bones has just proven to be much much more." He hissed.

Sophie looked at him confused.

"You're coming with me." He glared coldly and it was clear he was not about to take no for an answer. He walked out into the light leaving Sophie to huff in annoyance.

* * *

Hayley paced in the wood fiddling with the phone in her hand. She tapped her palm with the device feeling incredibly anxious. She had finally done it. Finally called Sophie. She had wanted; needed to find this cure for the wolves and now she had a lead. Brin Deveraux. Sophie had told her that it was her family's bloodline that had put the curse on the crescent wolves but what was she to do now.

As much as Hayley tried to tell herself she had done the right thing, nothing could convince her that she had. She felt horrible. She had betrayed Elijah, the man she loved, the man she still loved and all because of her stupid sudden ways.

She stared at the phone waiting for a call. It had been a while now and no one had contacted her. She wondered if he knew yet. She half expected him to turn up here in the woods any second and expression of pain, anger and betrayal stinging on his beautiful face. She thought about meeting him like that and it pained her terribly. She wouldn't be able to face it. She found tears searing behind her eye lids. He would never forgive her.

She'd done it again, messed it all up. She'd lost the man.

* * *

Sophie walked into the room where Klaus, Marcel and Rebekah waited. Klaus sipped his drink. Rebekah's eyes darted to Elijah to check that he was okay. Marcel leaned forwards in his seat, desperate for answers.

"You've stolen the very remains of the very person that Davina has been drawing for months." Elijah began pointing at the desk with the pieced picture of Celeste.

"Would you care to explain this startling coincidence." He replied tried to sound as attentive as he could despite the pressing urge to resolve this discovery about Hayley.

"I can't." Sophie replied after examining the picture. "I didn't even know who she was until I.." She defended herself though then the entire room began to shake violently.

Everyone else present sat unmoved with an equal expression of irritation. Klaus took another sip of his drink, Rebekah sighed. They just waited for it to pass while Sophie looked around with fear.

"Was that Davina?" she asked when it was all over, her eyes wide with worry.

"Charming little habit she's developed." Klaus muttered sarcastically.

"And the earthquake I felt today? She then asked.

"Also Davina." Rebekah replied. "And she's taken into vomiting dirt." She also mentioned her tone sardonically casual.

Sophie's face grew pale and all watched while she calculated something clearly predicted to be grave news.

"We have a huge problem. I thought that we had more time, but we need to complete the harvest, now." She announced.

"Said the desperate witch." Klaus replied clearly not convinced.

Elijah barely even heard the girl, his mind was incredibly distracted.

"I'm serious, the earthquake you just felt, is just preview for the hell that is about to hit us." Sophie glared at them.

Elijah immediately thought about Hayley in the bayou. Despite questioning what Sophie had told him, her safety was his utmost concern. He still loved her with all her heart and then there was the safety of his brother's child too.

Maybe she was far out enough to stay safe he hoped.

"Why should we believe you." Rebekah asked.

"You've met Davina, you know her story. For months now she's been holding all the power of the three girls sacrificed in the harvest ritual, a force that was meant to flow through her and into the earth. One person was never meant to hold that much power. It's tearing her apart." Sophie explained.

"It will take us down with it." She added turning to look at everyone who absorbed this information.

Just as she finished her sentence, a violent gust of wind enveloped the entire building. This was new. This was stronger. Klaus's glass flew of the table. The pictures of Celeste danced in the air. Rebekah pulled her hair from tugging wildly.

Elijah stood up to his feet. He couldn't risk Hayley's safely, regardless of what was going on between them. He had to find her.

 


	24. Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah & Hayley both become Saviours in the midst of the wind element causing destruction in the Bayou.

Saviour

Hayley shuddered as a sharp wind rushed around her, leaves rushing about all over the place, swirling into mini tornadoes. Her eyes filled with fear and then concern. She hurriedly rushed to the camp finding a scares amount of people running to safety and immediately searched for how she could help.

The doors of the wooden cabins clanged open and shut, piles of firewood toppling over and flying across the ground along with the several other objects getting caught in the storm.

Most of the packs were inside by now; there were no longer many people to be seen. They prepared for the worst often so I guess that is was they weren't as taken a back. Hayley placed and arm in front of her face to try and block the wind from attacking to her, it's strength increasing by the minute.

Another blast shot at her tugging her in any way it wished.

Hayley grit her teeth and rooted her feet to the ground as firmly as she could. She felt as if she'd be swept away any second if she dared to move.

"I can't just stand here." Hayley thought through a mouthful of hair which was being violently assaulted in the tumult.

Hayley pushed the strands back trying to make out destinations through all the obscurities.

Suddenly however, she heard a cry.

A muffled cry.

Hayley turned to face the source of the sound. She struggled to work out where it was coming from despite her werewolf hearing. Eventually however she latched onto a direction and stumbled towards it.

As Hayley neared the sound she realised what it was.

"A child." She thought and her each step towards the child became stronger.

* * *

Elijah found himself in the bayou.

It was empty.

Everyone must have rushed to safety.

Maybe he was wrong, maybe Hayley was okay. Maybe she didn't need him.

"But you need her." His conscience mutter and Elijah grew angry.

Despite Sophie's accusation his need for Hayley seemed unchanged. He refused to accept she could do such a thing in the fear of the hurt it would cause him.

He was still determined to see that she was safe. He wouldn't be able to rest until he was sure.

The wind attacked him ruffling his hair and sharply blasting his face yet he still stood fairly firmly trying to search for anything that might give him some information.

Just as he surveyed his surroundings, something caught his eye.

A figure was moving through a manic swirl a leaves walking in the incorrect direction of the wind current.

Elijah cursed inside.

"Who would be stupid enough to do such a thing." He thought and then it clicked.

He could have bet anyone in the moment, that that person was Hayley and for some profound reason she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Hayley was quite close now and she could make out the child slightly. She blinked a few times at the balled up crying child and then recognised the strawberry blonde hair immediately. It was Chloe.

The little girl was huddled onto the ground hugging her knees, clutching onto herself for dear life. Hayley felt a shot of anger and overwhelming feeling rushing up inside her. She felt for the girl and could almost relate, her face filling up with a nostalgic sadness.

Elijah saw now the reason Hayley was trekking though this dry hurricane. A little girl. She was trying to save a little girl. His heart lost all its anger and he found himself feeling a strange sense of sad.

All of a sudden however his attention was diverted to a stack of barrels rolling, panging and clanging across the bayou. He calculated in less than five seconds that one was sure to his them both Hayley and the child who she had now reached.

* * *

Hayley called to Chloe trying to reassure her that she was going to be okay now, though when the little girl turned, her eyes widened with fear, her tiny heart forgetting its ability to beat. Hayley turned to see what the little girl was staring at and her own heart faltered unable to accept what was about to happen. A steel barrel was darting in their direction.

Hayley froze helplessly a tear escaping her eyes as she realised what was about to happen. She clawed at the ground trying to pull Chloe to safety and after several attempts finally succeeded. She held the girl to her chest covering her with her own body and waited for the heavy metal hit...

Surprisingly however, nothing came.

Hayley looked up.

"Elijah." Her mind registered. "Was this a dream?"

The next few second became a blur. Hayley felt Chloe wrenched out of her arms and then familiar hands on her own waist lifting her.

The next time she was able open her eyes and examine where she was she found he was in one of the wooden cabins.

Elijah set down Chloe on her feet and she immediately ran to Hayley choosing her over the stranger.

Hayley's mind finally began to work. She crouched down letting the little girl wrap her arms around her and then lifted her up.

"Hey" Hayley spoke.

"It's okay, it's alright you're safe now." Hayley soothed the girl rocking her gently, giving her all her attention.

Elijah watched her intently with admiration, with love. However his heart then hardened when he remembered recent events.

Unexpectedly the cabin door swung open and all three turned to look in its direction.

Eve stood in the doorway and sighed in relief at the sight of Hayley and Chloe.

She rushed up to them now and took the girl from Hayley's arms.

Eve then noticed Elijah and Hayley finally came into grips with him actually being in the room.

"So it's not a dream." She thought.

"It's finally stopped." Eve then turned to Hayley squeezing her shoulder affectionately.

"I'll give you both some time." She then spoke softly and walked out carrying Chloe to her sister outside who hugged her with full force and a face streaming with tears.

 


	25. Come Back To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haylijah intensely discuss Celeste.   
> The "If I want something, I take it" speech.

Come Back To Me

The door then swung shut and magnetism grew in the atmosphere.

Hayley looked towards the ground in shame.

He didn't need to tell her, she knew he knew, his expression was expressionless his posture cold.

Elijah hid the raging need to touch her deep inside of him. He struggled to deal with the fact that she had betrayed him, broken his promise to another. Her body language had given her away in less than a minute and he swallowed a lump in his throat trying to decide his next move.

Part of his was intensely angry, finding it impossible to even look at her but then again there was part of him that just wished to forget it all ever happened.

"How could you?" Elijah found himself speaking, his tone filled with disgust. He found the anger was easier to deal with.

Hayley shuddered inside. Each word was a stab in her heart.

"You know what she means to me." He spoke and then regretted it immediately.

His eyes flickered to her and she finally looked at him unable to hide her tears.

The word "means" revolved in her head.

It began to sicken her.

"Means."

What did that mean?

Did he still love the woman?

Did he still love the woman while he loved her?

Did he ever even love her?

Her tears dripped onto the ground.

Elijah died inside realising his mistake, realising what his stupid words were now doing to her. He'd become so accustomed to speaking of Celeste in such a way he hadn't even realised the loss of truth in the statement until he had said it.

"Hayley." He called to her quickly, in attempt to explain the truth though her eyes flashed onto him angrily.

Elijah froze looking at her with surprise.

She flared, her teeth clenched her posture confident and strode up to him.

She took a deep breath knowing that if she didn't say everything now she wouldn't be able to later.

"Yes, I called Sophie. I called her after thinking about it a million times in my head, despite knowing that it would hurt you, despite knowing that it would mean you'd hate me; all... for my people! I did it for people like Chloe, my people, my family." She spat the emotions inside fueling her.

Elijah flinched at the world hate. "If only you knew how impossible..." He thought.

His heart quivered on hearing her raw emotion, absorbing her every detail.

"I live in the now Elijah!" she almost yelled.

"If I want something I'll take it." She spoke honestly and Elijah found himself watching her with awe realising to the extent to which he was in love with the girl. He was completely and utterly, wholly and undyingly in love with her and nothing was about to change that. Not even a betrayal about some bones.

"In that moment I wanted to fix it, I wanted a cure for my family. Not being with you was tearing me apart Elijah, you think I wanted to leave, I never wanted to leave. I left because it'd be easier for you. I know what family means to you and I didn't want to mess it up." Hayley blurted at a hundred miles per hour her fingers running through her hair in frustration as she found herself pacing back and forth.

Elijah took this information in finally gaining the bigger picture.

She hadn't wanted to leave him, she'd been feeling the same...

She then halted and turned to him once again.

Elijah found his throat so dry he was unable to speak a word. There were too many in his head but most of them consisted of just three.

"I won't choose the dead over the living." Hayley chose her words carefully.

"I'll never understand why you do." She then spoke in disappointment and despair.

"I'm sorry Elijah." She spoke firmly.

Elijah discovered what she was doing. She was letting him go. She was giving up. For real this time, not to protect him, but of her own accord.

"No." His mind screamed his eyes widening with a fear so great.

How on earth could he have let this get so bad?

"Hayley." He finally managed to croak.

Elijah realised he had forgotten to control his expression which now showed utmost agony and a fret. His eyes were bathed in salinity and his voice was wavering.

Hayley turned to him in shock her own tears of hurt and anger still not stopping. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get out of New Orleans. She just wanted to leave be away with it all.

She turned around on her heel, paused for a second and then began to walk away.

Elijah rushed towards her.

"No." He spoke out loud and reached her grasping her arm tightly, pulling her towards him roughly.

"No." He spoke again as her furious eyes met his.

He lunged at her unable to hold back. His lips wildly crushing onto hers. His hands snaked around her and he flung her with him pushing her abruptly against a wall. Hayley kissed him back angrily, her hands fisting into his hair tugging the strands till it was painful. Elijah growled his vampire form seeping through the cool noble original he normally was and a slight moan escaped Hayley's lips.

Elijah shuddered on hearing this sound his fingers tingling to touch her. He vamp speed whooshed her with him once again, this time setting her upon a table. Hayley's lips battled against his craving him wholeheartedly. They'd been apart too long and it was driving them mad.

"You-can't-leave." Elijah stuttered through kisses. Hayley heard each syllable in shock surprised that she could unravel him in such a way.

"I won't." She replied because she knew she couldn't.

She was mad at him, really really mad but she couldn't walk away from him. She couldn't stop loving him.

"I want you." Elijah found himself confessing through gritted teeth and eyes scrunched shut as he kissed her so very familiar neck but then he forced himself to withdraw in a painful frustrating agony placing his forehead on her stomach, nudging softly though imagining it as a brick wall.

"But I can't, not now." He uttered into her shirt.

Hayley knew he would never touch her while she was pregnant. He saw it as wrong and she understood and respected why.

She held his head against her.

"Come back." he spoke when he finally could.

"Come back to the compound."

"Come back to me." he almost begged.

 


	26. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah get his reply.   
> Rain kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired from the song "Say Something" - A Great Big World
> 
> Say something I'm giving up on you ~

 Say Something

As Hayley heard the plea she released her hand which was just before cupped around the back of Elijah's head. The words had evoked a dilemma and suddenly everything in the room had became still; everything, but two not so steady hearts, beating simultaneously.

Hayley realised Elijah was on his knees, while she sat perched upon the table, her feet resting on the wooden bench seats. Seeing him this way stunned her. Elijah was always tall, his posture never-diminishing, his confidence, his poise; always constant. Discovering him in such a position was almost unreal.

Elijah looked up at her now, his eyes doing all the persuading needs be. He was so afraid, so anxious, so nervous and Hayley knowing that only she had the power to eradicate these emotions felt identically.

Her face however was bleak; all emotion had been drained when Elijah had finally spoken. A minute ago she had been making plans to take off, plane tickets and luggage and transport revolving in her mind but now all she saw was him, him and her people around her.

Suddenly leaving came across as incredibly pathetic. She was Hayley Marshall. She couldn't give up the chance to free her family, she couldn't run when there was work to be done but could Hayley Marshall say no to the man she loved? The question seemed so incredibly stupid in her mind because that was her initial reaction. The word love always had always been foreign to her but now...But now?

Things had changed.

After her blissful moments with him, after her spoonfuls of paradise, she'd welcomed this new world.

This new world, with Elijah.

Hayley shook her head to try and shake of the memory of a girl who looked like her, was dressed like her and laughed like her while eating chocolate dessert in a fancy hotel, sitting across the very man waiting for her reply now.

But she could not, for she  _was_  that girl and that memory  _was_  a dream she  _had_  lived.

"Say something." Elijah spoke closing his eyes for a second and reopening them again to find his composure.

Hayley turned from staring into the distance to look at him, her face sombre. She then slipped off the table and stood faced away from him for a second before turning around.

Elijah watched her in intently, turning his head over his shoulder to follow her. He then stood up as she turned, waiting.

"I can't." Hayley croaked, her head lowering and Elijah's eyes immediately widened with worry as he involuntarily took a step near her.

However Hayley quickly gestured him away and he stood forcibly rooted to his spot.

Elijah's mind scuttled with millions of thoughts and each confused him and frightened him more.

"I want to, but I can't." Hayley confessed this time looking at him directly. She looked so vulnerable when he spoke about how she felt, probably because she didn't do this often. She stressed the word "can't" since it frustrated her the most.

Elijah's eyes softened as things began to make sense.

"I love you." she forced each syllable fighting the sudden anxiety and awkwardness to speak the words inside her.

Elijah gazed at her knowing how difficult she was finding it to speak and ached to have her near him this instant.

"But Elijah, this won't work." She then sighed in defeat and frustration; her arms raising to her head and then falling down to her sides as she pivoted on her heal unable to look at him.

Elijah neared her now his coolness now returned. His hand lifted hers and guided her tired self to face him.

"Do you honestly think I can stay away?" He spoke and Hayley opened her mouth to speak though was interrupted.

"Do you really think things will work if I don't have you? Elijah questioned her again.

"Elijah. I am pregnant with your psycho brother's child." Hayley spoke bluntly and Elijah was glad her sarcastic frank persona was back.

He smiled ever so slightly.

"Yes. The circumstances aren't exactly ideal." Elijah agreed.

"But then again, might I add, they never really are." He spoke in a low tone, a glint in his eyes.

Hayley looked at him, narrowing her eyes in fake annoyance.

Elijah knew she was holding back a smile and that made him smile and soon enough Hayley was forced to give in and her own lips curved as she watched his eyes brighten.

The tension in the air reduced and it was honestly remarkable how they could recover from such raw intensity in such a short space of time.

However, their stare was then unexpectedly interrupted by a blast of thick rain which began streaming down outside in an instant.

Hayley's eyes darted outside and she bolted towards the door immediately concerned for the pack outside. She stubbornly ran out and was met with the heaviest rain she had ever witnessed. Her hair was soon soaked and her clothes followed with being drenched. Hayley gasped as she felt the cold droplets hit her.

Elijah followed after her soon to be standing at her side as she searched and surveyed the camp through the rain. Oddly no one was to be seen. The doors to the cabins flapped open and shut with again no one inside. They all seemed to have been evacuated.

"What is happening?!" Hayley yelled to be heard.

"Water." Elijah spoke to himself.

"We need to get back to the compound." He yelled back.

"I'm guessing this is something to do with those stupid witches!" Hayley thought and she began walking in the right direction and for a second her mind drifted to Celeste and her face grew sad. He hadn't mentioned her much. "Was that good or bad?" "Was he still mad?"- Well, she had expected him to be.

Hayley walked even more ahead now due to these thoughts though then turned discovering Elijah's hand around her wrist pulling her back, as he so very often did.

She looked at him confused.

"I forgot something." Elijah told her over the racket of the downpour as they stood in the middle of nothing less than a monsoon. He ran his hands through his soaked hair and looked at a very confused and now irritated Hayley.

"I love you too." he spoke and Hayley's scowl turned into a smile; it was almost like with the rain her doubts were being washed away too.

She then suddenly felt an arm twisting possessively around her waist and pulling her so very close. Her lips found their counterpart and she forgot about the chaos around her despite the fresh blast of rainwater soaking her further and further. Similarly Elijah while knowing this was the third element could not think of anything more than that his missing piece had been found.

He wished this kiss didn't have to end but the pressing danger meant it must. Although neither was satisfied by such a brief dose of each other they compulsorily stepped away, heading for the compound.

 


	27. Elijah Is Not A Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haylijah & Rebekah discuss the harvest ritual.  
> Includes and impulsive kiss.

Elijah is Not a Cat

Hayley stumbled into the compound her warm breath hanging in mists around her mouth as she finally escaped the thundering downpour; she took a few deep breaths allowing her to readjust and ran her fingers through her dripping hair glad that she was under a roof. Elijah's hand traced the small of her back to steady her, he had insisted on carrying her after a while and Hayley had finally given in.

"Go." He instructed her, gesturing towards the stairs.

"Get yourself dry, you're bound to catch a cold."

Hayley stood stubbornly.

"No." She spoke obstinately, still trying to catch her breath.

"Elijah, what's going on? Tell me?" she insisted her eyes filled with worry.

"The people in the bayou. Where did they go?" she asked concerned, confused.

Elijah huffed knowing she was in no way going to move until he told her.

"It's the four elements." Elijah explained smoothing the droplets on his forehead. "This morning Davina vomited earth, and what you witnessed in the bayou was air and now this downfall is water. Fire is the final and worse consequence to follow." He spoke gravely, adamantly his hand gestures rigid.

"Consequence to what?" Hayley asked eagerly, her face pale her frame shaking slightly as her cold clothes clung to her.

"The Harvest." Elijah spoke and her eyes widened in realisation as things finally began to make some sense.

"Sophie called you for Celeste remains, in order to complete the harvest." Elijah continued to speak.

"She wishes to consecrate her bones to become an elder as in doing so she believes she will gain the power to complete what was disrupted long ago."

"They're going to sacrifice Davina?" Hayley asked her face paler as the picture in her mind grew larger.

Elijah nodded gravely.

"Elijah?" A voice then called and Hayley and Elijah both turned towards the hallway.

Rebekah came into view her eyes locking onto Hayley who couldn't help but smile at seeing the blonde original. Although it seemed hard to admit she really had missed her.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Rebekah spoke rudely but Hayley knew that that was just Rebekah. Her eyes shone with contentment at seeing Hayley and then darted to her brother smiling sweetly as if to say "I told you so."

"I'm most certainly not a cat." Elijah replied and Hayley couldn't help but let out a suppressed giggle.

Elijah's hearing accentuated within a second, rupturing with delight on hearing this sound and he suddenly felt the urge to be with her, alone. He craved her wholeheartedly.

Obviously this was as always something not possible in the moment, due to the pressing problems that manifested in this household.

Rebekah's smile suddenly dropped and in turn so did the others.

"It didn't work." Rebekah spoke.

"Consecrating the bones didn't work."

Elijah's eyes lowered in thought for a second. "I didn't think it would." He muttered almost angrily and then he walked forward.

"But I have an idea."

Rebekah and Hayley both turned to face him waiting for him to speak.

"Our mother." He spoke.

Rebekah huffed. "It's taken a thousand years, but you've finally gone mad."

Elijah ignored her comment continuing to think and speak.

"If we bury our mother on land owned by one of her decedents, she becomes a New Orleans witch and we as her family share in that ancestral magic."

Rebekah groaned in irritation.

"We're vampires Elijah, we can't practice magic, or own property."

"Yes but Sophie can." Elijah spoke.

"Okay but we have no living decedents." Rebekah challenged but was interrupted.

"Ah however there is but one living decent of our mothers." he spoke, his eyes hovered over to Hayley who finally pieced two and two together.

"The baby." She breathed her mind working like clockwork.

"Yes, the baby." Elijah repeated. He then fiddled with his jacket and removed a sheet of paper.

"And luckily, Hayley now holds the title."

Rebekah sighed.

Hayley stared at the sheet of paper. "He must have got that before he came to the bayou." She thought.

Suddenly she began to feel like a tool in this entire plan.

"Is that the only reason he came to see her?" she found herself thinking and Rebekah and Elijah speaking became a blur.

"No he wouldn't do that." Though then Hayley thought and she shook her head to return to reality. "Paranoia must be a side effect of pregnancy." She thought.

"We need to tell Klaus and deal with Davina and Marcell." She then heard Rebekah speak and anger rose up inside her.

The mentioning of Klaus dragged her back to the drunken kiss and her heart pattered with disgust.

Elijah noticed her expression from the corner of his eye but continued to listen to Rebekah.

"Where is our brother?" he asked.

"In the church, something about evacuating the bayou." She spoke quickly and Hayley filled up with shock.

"Klaus evacuated the bayou?" she finally spoke stopping Rebekah from leaving.

Rebekah nodded and then grabbing an umbrella disappeared out the door.

Hayley sighed with stress, resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes.

Klaus confused her to the core but her anger towards him remained. One minute he was malignant the next charitable, it just didn't make sense.

Elijah watched her carefully him mouth a grim line at seeing her this way.

He reached out to sooth her though she unconsciously moved away. Elijah's eyes washed over hers immediately.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

Hayley cocked her head to once side still supporting herself on the wall. How was she to answer that with everything going on?

"Nothing, it's not important." She spoke quietly.

"We should get going." She then spoke and shifted off the wall.

Elijah stood in front of her so that she was forced to lean back again. His hand traced her thumb.

"What is it?" he asked again softly.

Hayley sighed again but thought about whether she should tell him what was bothering her.

"Did you come to the bayou because you needed me for the harvest?" she asked.

"Is that why you didn't come earlier?"

"Hayley." Elijah spoke surprised on hearing this.

"Do you think I came to the bayou for the sole purpose of completely a ritual?"

"Do you think I solicited you to return, for your blood?" he spoke with shock and disappointment, his voice raised, his head drooped towards the ground and then with his eyes piercing into hers.

Hayley fathomed how pathetic her paranoid thoughts were now.

"Elijah." She spoke angry at herself for bringing it up in the first place, her hand reached out to lightly push his chest and move away.

Elijah did not budge.

"Hayley, do you have any idea of the agony I have been though being forced to stay away from you, all because of your instruction?"

Hayley's eyes widened and her hand slid down his chest and back to her side as she closed her mouth unable to speak.

"A thousand times I thought to go to the bayou and a thousand times I drank to dull the urge and unclamp gritted teeth and rid myself of twitching palms and horrid aches." He spoke with passion and through his teeth leaving Hayley standing transfixed.

She did not know what to say.

Her arms however grasped him close, locking around his waist and she heaved him against her, his one hand slamming onto the wall the other curving around her waist. Her lips pulsated against his and she poured out the frustration within her, their entire bodies tense and then relaxing. Elijah moaned into her mouth as she gasped for breath, his eyes screwed shut, his forehead pressing against hers before finally moving away to recover.

"We should go." Hayley breathed, her chest still heaving.

 


	28. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harvest Ritual

Madness

Elijah's hand slid down the wall, as he caught his own breath. He then wrapped both hands around the waistband of her jeans at her hip, fiddling with the belt hooks and looked at her directly. He could feel her bump pressing against him but he found that it barely bothered him now, with all the denial long gone and washed away; all the mattered, was that she was with him.

Hayley's eyes lids fluttered, and then her hazel green orbs gazed up at him worriedly. She wasn't used to him like this, but then again, he didn't think anyone was.

He really was in love with her and madly at that, thought Hayley.

Elijah blinked and when his eyes opened Hayley was still there and he could still feel her. How impossible it seemed to have her in his hands once again? Maybe their separation really had driven him mad; Rebekah spoke of a thousand years but with Hayley it took barely any time at all.

Elijah cursed inside for having to let go and Hayley could see how much he did not wish to deal with anything but her. She placed a chaste kiss upon his now warm lips surprising him sweetly. Elijah's mouth formed a smile and she returned it warmly. She then slid away reaching for another umbrella and opened the door.

"So unpredictable." Elijah recalled nostalgically tracing his lips while still facing the wall on which Hayley had been previously standing against. He then turned and joined her under the umbrella which he took from her hand all noble in his ways. Hayley smirked. "So I guess chivalry is not dead but just really really damn late to the party." She teased and grew pleased at the sight of his smile.

Although then abruptly his smile disappeared and she grew gravely worried waiting for the bad news which he had just now recalled.

"You still seem to be imitating a drowned rat." Elijah frowned. "Now you're bound to get unwell." He scolded her as they began walking.

Hayley huffed and rolled her eyes, she had thought it was something much more serious.

"Ugh, I'll be fine and anyway it's not like you look any better." She mocked.

"Ah but vampires don't get sick." Elijah explained and Hayley rolled her eyes yet again then looping her arm into his.

They walked to the cemetery and found that Rebekah had already reached it; her blonde hair could easily be seen from under the bobbing umbrella. The rain seemed to be gradually decreasing now but that only meant that the fires of destruction were just around the corner.

Hayley noticed another figure as their distance decreased. A man wearing a hood his face lurking beneath the dark depths of it's shadow. It was Klaus of course and she involuntary found herself gripping Elijah's arm tighter. Elijah noticed and turned to face her though her hand slipped out of his grasp as they came fully into view.

"It's only Klaus." Hayley told herself.

"Only Klaus."

Klaus's eyes fell onto Hayley and she dared to look back. She was expecting a grim or blank expression but his face was neither that nor angry or stern as she last remembered. He almost seemed to show guilt, she thought at first but then looked deeper to find a better way to put it. No, this was something else, this was Klaus. He was searching for whether or not he could be forgiven.

As Hayley asked herself this question he continued to watch her intently his eyes falling to her baby bump but soon their attention was diverted.

"Time to consecrate our mother then." Rebekah spoke in fake cheerfulness and they followed her to an open grave, where Father Kieran stood waiting.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked and Klaus removed his hood.

"Always and forever." He spoke sarcastically and sliced his palm soon after, he then handed the blade to Rebekah who did similarly. Elijah next handed the umbrella to Hayley and followed in the act, leaving Hayley last. Elijah felt a small sample of euphoria on just smelling the thick liquid dripping from her open wound. Soon all the blood dripped to the ground mixed with earth and rain.

Father Kieran finally took the blade flinging it into the six feet fissure. "It is done." He announced.

With the consecration complete they were soon met by Sophie and Sabine ready and waiting to complete the so called Harvest. Sabine's eyes hovered to Elijah and Hayley noticing how they mirrored each other's posture and then sprinted back to Sophie in an instant. No other seemed to notice this, except Elijah who watched from the corner of his eyes. His own eyes then rested as he delved into a thought.

The thought however was soon disrupted as the wind bellowed loudly and the rain began to shorten eventually turning into the remnants of a dripping tap, it then blew wildly again and a violent crackle roared into the sky.

"Fire." Sophie spoke and then everyone's head turned.

It was Marcell and in his arms curled up was Davina; they came nearer, a river of fire following behind them, twisting into the map of the cemetery. Davina was placed onto her feet, Marcell supporting her every move. She then padded up barefoot to Sophie who was in the process of being handed a knife from Sabine.

Hayley's heart quickened. This was actually happening.

"Do you believe in the harvest?" Sophie asked her tone dark and grim.

Davina nodded, "I believe." She spoke with all the confidence she could muster.

As quickly as it had started it was done.

A slice ripped through the air and Hayley recoiled, sharply inhaling, unable to watch. Elijah shifted to her letting her lean against him and while Klaus stood physically unmoved his eyes flickering over to Marcell and then a horrid feeling rose inside him; Rebekah watched the young girl she had tried to help fall into the arms of her once lover, her face filled with displeasure.

A glow ran through Davina's limp body but then eventually dulled signifying her magic flowing back into the earth. She was then laid among the other Harvest girls, and everyone neared in the hope for the resurrection.

"After the harvest, comes the reaping, their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our elders, to resurrect your chosen ones." Sophie spoke and everyone fell on the white clad bodies waiting...

"We all upon our elders, to resurrect your chosen ones." Sophie repeated though still no girl moved...

Glances were exchanged hearts pumping in unison.

"Resurrect your chosen ones!" Sophie's voices rose...

"Please." She added in despair as Marcell pinched the bridge of his nose, tears pooling in his eyes.

Elijah's fingers climbed upon Hayley's, widening them to fit into his. He squeezed her hand lightly before letting go and Hayley somehow knew that there was no way anyone was going to be resurrected.

Her other hand fell upon her stomach as she watched Sophie fall to her knees her head resting upon Monique's stomach and sobs escaping her pale lips. She had never got on with Sophie but Monique was someone's daughter. She was only a child. Hayley drowned the noise, blocking out the sobs, the fear filled hearts and unsteady breaths.

Marcell glared at Klaus who returned his stare with a hard softness before they both vanished, Klaus rapidly after Marcell. Rebekah turned to Elijah and they exchanged a gaze, her head then dropped and she began to walk away. Elijah closed his eyes and cupped his mouth before finding his composure.

"Come." He spoke, his face showing an odd expression but Hayley unsure about what it meant still slid her hand back into his.

 


	29. I Only Wish To Deal With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah acts a little odd.  
> Hayley returns to the compound.

I Only Wish to Deal with You

Elijah walked briskly ahead his hand still grasping Hayley's who struggled to keep up with him but followed close behind.

She read his face like a book.

"Something is definitely wrong." She thought lulling the worry inside her mind.

Something was wrong.

"What is it?" Hayley grew frustrated now, waiting for him to explain but he walked faster still pulling her along with him.

They eventually reached the clear road through which they had arrived; the shops were closed and silent on both sides, street lamps glowing softly. Elijah tugged her almost sharply turning her around so she now faced him.

Hayley looked at him baffled with surprise. "What was this? What was enough to rattle Elijah?"

He looked at for a seconds pausing briefly as if he was deciding on what to say.

"I need you to go back to the compound." He spoke, his tone serious but Hayley could trace his worry.

"Why?" she asked immediately.

"Where are you going? What's happened?" she questioned as Elijah surveyed their surrounding as if checking for eavesdroppers.

"Look Hayley. Please just go back to the compound. Find Rebekah and do not leave." He spoke this time more composed.

"I'll be back soon, there's just something I need to deal with." He added but although Hayley believed him, something still just didn't feel right. Her arm instinctively caught his as he turned away to leave.

What was he hiding?

Whatever it was she had a bad feeling about it but how was she to explain. Elijah looked at her waiting for her to speak. She attempted to find the words but they just wouldn't form and so she sighed letting his arm drop.

"Fine." She answered unable to hide her grumpy tone as her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. They had just watched an innocent child die and she had only just returned to the compound, this was insane but then again insane was never really new to Hayley.

She waited for him to move while curling a damp strand around her ear but he stood unmoved a small smile appearing gradually upon his face. Hayley cast him an angry confused look though his smile only grew.

"What?" she asked irritated while using her arms to gesture. "Don't you have something to deal with?" she quoted after folding her arms.

She scowled slightly at Elijah who still stood there rather absurdly.

He then lifted his hand and pointed to her face.

"You have a little crease there when you frown." He observed.

Hayley's anger dropped a little as she rolled her eyes but she tried to not let this show.

Elijah then turned around to check his surroundings once again before returning to look at Hayley who still watched him with narrow eyes.

"Actually thinking about it, I'll leave it for tomorrow." He spoke and Hayley cast him a confused look.

"Come, let's go home." He then spoke and before she could ask any more questions he walked ahead waiting for her to catch up with him. Hayley paused for a few seconds baffled by this odd behaviour but then shook her head and strode forwards to catch up with him.

During the walk Elijah didn't speak a word, so Hayley decided to break the silence instead.

"Okay, so if you're not going to tell me what's making you all jittery, can you at least tell me why you just suddenly chose to stay?" she asked and although he raised his eyebrows at "jittery" , he answered soon after.

"I think we've dealt with enough today." He replied coolly but then turned to look at her and added, "And quite frankly at the moment, I only wish to deal with you."

Hayley looked away but smiled to herself slightly, when she looked up again she realised they had reach the compound.

"I never actually agreed to come back." Hayley thought aloud as they reached the entrance and on hearing this Elijah turned to look at her sharply, his face as serious as can be.

Hayley's eyes widened as she realised the effect of her words.

"I'm here aren't I?" she then scolded playfully and walked past him inside.

Elijah's frame relaxed as he followed her through watching her intently as she looked around.

"I know it hasn't been that long, but it feels weird to be back here." She spoke turning on one spot and looking up at the balconies.

"It was long. It felt long." He spoke as he reached her.

"It felt perpetual." He breathed and Hayley nodded painfully, she opened her mouth to speak though was interrupted as she felt Elijah lift her from the ground. She heard a whoosh and when was back on her feet again found herself in her room.

"I think it's best to stay out of Marcell and Niklaus's way." Elijah spoke in thought, though stopped mid speech when he turned back to Hayley. The colour from her face had drooped and she looked vacant and dizzy.

"Hayley?" he spoke as he neared her brushing her half dry hair to stroke her face. She looked up at him still distant but then returned to him soon after.

"I can't stay here." She spoke shaking her head and for a second Elijah's heart stopped.

"I mean in this room." She spoke her hand unconsciously falling to her baby bump.

Elijah recalled why this was and something inside him began to sizzle.

"Hayley." He began.

"What happened that night?" he asked her but Hayley remained mute and she walked past him into the corridor.

"This way." Elijah spoke as he saw her hover, unsure as of where to go and so guiding her he dropped his previous question for now.

"I rarely allow anyone admittance to my room." He spoke watching her reaction from the corner of his eye. She seemed surprised and he also heard her heart flutter lightly as they reached the door.

Hayley didn't know what to say. She'd had obviously never been to his room before, she hadn't even known its location. It was just a room but with Elijah it felt like he was literally letting her in and she knew, almost everyone knew, he didn't let people in.

 


	30. Let In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah admits Hayley into his room,  
> Hayley decides to wear Elijah's shirt and confesses to what occurred in "Intoxicated" (Ch.16)  
> *Kiss Alert*

Let In

Elijah turned the brass doorknob, carefully letting the door swing open with ease and Hayley cautiously stepped inside. It felt rather strange being in Elijah's room but it was a pleasant feeling too. She noticed a stack of volumes on his bedside table, tucked with several pieces of parchment and smiled.

The room itself was quite large and quite frankly this did not surprise her. Not only because this house often felt like some sort of king's castle in all, but because she couldn't really picture Elijah being confined in that way, he seemed to enjoy vast spaces and actually thinking about it, so did she.

As Hayley wandered deeper inside she noticed that everything was clean and well-kept, the wooden furniture perfectly polished, the bed made in symmetry. Not many pieces off odd clothing laid lost except a tie or two, a shirt and some cufflinks.

"Maybe he's a little ocd." Hayley mused to herself humoured slightly.

She then involuntary took a deep breath in, closing her eyes in the process. The room smelled so much of him, and him alone; it made her feel like he was hugging her permanently.

Hayley's lips curved in thought.

When she finally opened her eyes, she found Elijah sitting in a large antique chair, his jacket slung over it, his tie loosened. He was watching her, as usual.

"You really ought to change into something dry." He mused disappointedly, as his mouth formed a frown.

Hayley took off her coat and placed it onto the bed, it was so quiet that every sound was magnified, every little rustle, every breath; there was no need for intensified hearing.

She rubbed her shoulders now, feeling a little cold but was warming up by the minute, when suddenly an idea struck her. She walked over to the other side of the room and picked up Elijah's stray shirt and fumbled the fabric between her forefinger and thumb.

Elijah shifted in his seat, guessing her intention but forced himself to remain seated as Hayley slipped into the adjoined bathroom leaving him to suffer the torture of waiting.

When she returned she wore his white garment alone and as much as he tried to hide it, his eyes fixated on her like a hawk.

He was mesmerised by her beauty.

She walked up to him now and he swallowed as she neared him, his heart rate increasing.

"Hayley." He cautioned as she took another step barefoot towards him. Elijah tried to predict her next move but found he was far too distracted.

Hayley smiled inside as she clambered onto his lap so that her face buried into his chest. She murmured into his shirt and Elijah moved so that she was comfortable and then stroked her hair twirling a strand around his finger. His heart was still hammering.

"That is my shirt." He spoke and he knew she was smiling into the fabric.

"Yes." She replied tiredly.

"And you're never getting it back." She added playfully, while shifting so that she was now facing him.

Elijah watched her with awe his eyes glittering like a lovesick puppy but then was completely taken aback as Hayley, with full force, crushed her lips against his, pushing him back into the chair during the process. Elijah groaned unable to fight his own caution, winding his arms around her waist, engulfing her against him and pulling her as close as possible as she skilfully straddled him. His hands then flitted down her back eagerly but then abruptly he finally managed to find the strength to hold her away, so that she now leaned on his palms.

Elijah breathed heavily, while Hayley remained mute sitting on his lap, waiting for him to speak.

"Hayley." Elijah spoke breathlessly but he felt himself being tugged by his tie and his mouth found hers once again. He felt fingers tugging in his hair and his mind and body filled up with a mixture of adrenaline and testosterone raging manically through every blood vessel there was. It was increasing rapidly by the minute now, the ache, the urge, the craving.

"Stop." He panted. "Hayley." He spoke firmly lifting her off of him and onto her feet.

Hayley froze wiping her lips and turning around so she was no longer facing him.

"Gosh, did I just do that?" she asked herself inside nervously almost embarrassed.

Elijah got up from his chair his shirt rumpled, his lips slightly too pink and his heart still racing. He neared her slowly turning her around.

Hayley blushed even though she did not want to, her head lowered to focus onto something less distracting like the floorboards.

Elijah noticed this and her fidgeting toes also. "Hayley." He called to her.

"Elijah." She lifted her head to finally explain but Elijah captured her lips most unexpectedly. This kiss was slow and controlled and Hayley mumbled drunkenly against him. Elijah carefully lifted her of the ground, effortlessly and pulling back the covers placed her onto the mattress before taking a seat at the edge.

The bed suddenly felt like heaven and Hayley realised how tired she actually was as she snuggled into the warmth. She then thought of the wolves in the bayou and jolted awake.

"The bayou." She spoke concerned and if Elijah had not stopped her she would have probably trekked bare foot there herself, this instant.

"They're okay. They're fine Hayley." Elijah reassured her and she finally fell upon his marshmallow of a pillow.

"How do you know?" Hayley yawned.

"Eve texted." He explained.

"She said she'd call tomorrow." He added.

"Eve "texted" you?" Hayley asked, her eyebrows furrowing with confusion and surprise.

Elijah chuckled.

"Why would she not?" he challenged.

Hayley sighed with relief and sleepiness and Elijah was happy to see her finally resting, he got off the bed quietly and was about to leave but Hayley's arm shot out of the covers.

"Stay." She spoke softly and there was no way he could say no.

And so Elijah kicked off his shoes and socks and took a space beside her, she immediately curled up into his side and he smiled deeply.

While Hayley snuggled into a ball, Elijah laid back, supported by the headrest and then thought.

"What's bothering you?" Hayley asked without even looking at him.

"Nothing at all." Elijah replied and thus Hayley raised her eyebrows at him from amongst the covers.

"Fine a couple of things." He admitted.

"For one, what happened that night Hayley? I need to know, my imagination has done enough damage and I have tried with all my might to believe my brother would not harm you but I shall not be at peace until I know the truth." He clarified.

Hayley remained quiet but then eventually sat up hugging her knees.

"Elijah it really doesn't matter." She spoke moving away her fringe.

"He was drunk, he'd been painting." She added pausing to look at him for they both knew what painting meant.

Elijah swallowed and grit his teeth slightly afraid of the answer he was asking for.

"What did he do?" he asked.

Hayley just looked at him.

"Elijah, it was Klaus, he's a psycho and besides, I can take care of myself you know." She added angrily.

"Yes like walking into the torrential hurricanes." Elijah replied sarcastically.

Hayley narrowed her eyes.

"Fine! He kissed me, and there was a bit of shoving. But don't you dare go all territorial and protective! " she warned after her confession.

The sheets then ruffled as she pushed the duvet away in protest.

"Like I just said. I can take care of myself." She spoke adamantly but Elijah wasn't listening, instead his imagination had taken control and anger seemed to be fuelling it, regardless of the fact that on the outside he seemed relatively calm.

"Go to bed." Elijah finally instructed after taking some time to think. He then slipped out of the bed and began walking towards the door.

"Elijah." Hayley called as she sat cross legged but he did not stop.

"Argh. I've come back one night and you're already hiding something and are about to start another brother bash. For god sakes just stop. You said yourself that we should stay out of their way!" she ranted throwing a pillow at him in the process.

It harmlessly bounced off of him and Elijah looked down at where it had hit and then raised his eyebrows towards Hayley,who still somehow managed to keep her face stern.

"That was before I knew what you have told me now." He then spoke to her bluntly.

Hayley sat emotionally drained for a second her hand touching her baby bump and then raising to her forehead.

Elijah noticed her stress and then returned to her side.

"Forgive me." He spoke. "I just."

"I know." Hayley replied still frustrated while throwing another pillow at him.

"I know." She then repeated more sadly and softly and pulled him to her.

"Will you finally sleep now?" she then asked finding herself yawning once again and then waiting for him to answer.

"Like a baby." Elijah answered and finally she smiled.

 


	31. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah deal with Hayley's Midnight cravings.  
> Klaus makes visit to Hayley.  
> Elijah draws a line.

Cravings

Hayley awoke rather abruptly the next morning although sleep had done her good. She smiled at Elijah who slept soundly at her side.

"Very much like a baby." She chuckled to herself, planting a kiss on the side of his forehead. She then slipped off the bed and went to gather her rain absorbed clothes, before tiptoeing off to her own bedroom.

Elijah was probably going to sleep for a little while longer now and she didn't wish to wake him, she already felt slightly guilty for keeping him up in the first place, despite him, all noble in his ways, insisting that it was no problem at all.

Hayley had found it terribly hard to sleep last night and that wasn't new to her, with the baby and all. She tossed and turned continuously and as much as the curvature of Elijah around her frame comforted her, her little girl just didn't seem to be content.

Her stomach had rumbled most loudly and Hayley had recalled how very little she had eaten that day and in that moment there was nothing more that she craved than chocolate dessert and actually she had been quite sure it was the exact dessert that Elijah had once bought for her.

**-Flashback Start-**

_Hayley groaned her limbs stretching and recoiling in frustration as she flipped onto her back once again, sighing flatly. Elijah heard her and his eyes opened with concern as he propped up his elbow to hold his head on his hand. Hayley raised both hands to her forehead and muttered another groan._

_When he saw her his eyebrows furrowed and he sat up a little stroking her arm gently. Hayley turned to find him awake and frowned._

_"_ _I'm sorry." She replied sleepily and Elijah shook his head at her apology, softly pulling her towards him and propping her up so that she at leaned against him. He kissed her neck and Hayley murmured arching it towards him as he nuzzled her soothingly and her muscles finally relaxed a little._

_"_ _Tell me what's wrong." Elijah whispered into her ear and Hayley's hand found her stomach and naturally began tracing it. Elijah tensed with worry for a second afraid for his niece and he lifted Hayley forwards to face him, his eyes widened with concern. Hayley noticed and reassured him with her own eyes before placing her head on his chest and curling into a ball, while holding her bump affectionately. She groaned a little again._

_"_ _Hayley?" Elijah called questioningly still worried._

_"_ _It's your niece." Hayley finally replied rolling off and sitting up once again._

_"_ _I think she's hungry." She mumbled and Elijah smiled glad that that it was nothing more serious._

_"_ _I'll get you something." Elijah spoke stepping off the bed._

_"_ _What are you craving?" he asked almost smirking._

_Hayley grinned but then her face softened with a half guilty half persuasive look._

_"_ _What is it?" Elijah asked intrigued._

_"_ _You know when we went shopping; you took me to that place..." Hayley began._

_"_ _Yes, how could I ever forget." He replied._

_"_ _I'm pretty sure that is the only dessert that'll satisfy her." Hayley confessed and Elijah chuckled at her guilt._

_"_ _Very well." He answered and Hayley's face lit up as he reached for his jacket._

_"_ _You shouldn't be surprised. Your daughter is nothing less than a princess in this household." He told her._

_Hayley smiled._

_"_ _I have a feeling you guys are going to end up spoiling her." She mused._

_"_ _Original vampire, miracle baby, probably." Elijah answered as he shrugged into his jacket and then leaned down to kiss her._

**-Flashback end-**

"I'll be back before you know it." He had called after before disappearing and surprisingly was true to his word.

"The perks of having an original vampire..." Hayley had hesitated to finish the sentence when he had returned and so to cover up the moment had indulged herself to another spoonful of chocolate heaven, humming with relief as Elijah had watched her amused.

They both had thought about it for a second. The complications of their relationship but had chosen to not dwell, having each other back was what felt important.

Hayley now in the present dumped the clothes into a corner and slumped onto her bed.

She could face the room now; it had only affected her so much because of the baby.

She rubbed her stomach now.

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you." She vowed.

When suddenly there was a knock at her door. Hayley's eyes widened.

"Who is it?" She asked looking down at herself and remembering that she was wearing Elijah's shirt. That'd probably send off the wrong message.

"It's Klaus." The voice replied and she heard the door knob turn as her heart stopped beating.

"Um one minute!" Hayley muttered and the doors handle luckily stopped turning as she reached into her cupboard for a shirt of her own and replaced Elijah's.

Klaus entered the room just as she pulled the hem down and grabbed a dressing gown. She hastily put it on though she knew not why she was in such a hurry.

"What have I said about privacy?" she spat surprised by the amount of anger that spilled out with that sentence.

"Hayley." Klaus spoke and she glared at him.

Klaus then left the room, knocked the door and then came back inside.

Hayley however was not at all amused.

"We need to talk." He spoke seriously.

"I have nothing to say." Hayley replied sharply.

"Good, then you can listen-"Klaus began but Hayley walked up to him rapidly and shoved him back.

"I do not wish to speak to you." Hayley almost spat with gritted teeth and Klaus put up his hands.

"I'm sorry." He spoke.

"Of course that it not at all enough for what I have done but I must make it clear that it never was or is my intention to harm you, or my daughter." He spoke looking down at her bump.

Hayley stepped away from him.

"Little correction." She spoke. "She's not yours, she's ours."

"And if you care so much maybe be you'd think twice about flinging your child across this very room." She yelled and Klaus felt himself being stabbed repeatedly.

He lurched forwards grabbing Hayley's arm and she looked at him with caution, he noticed it, that tiny ounce of fear and it was killing him inside.

"Forgive me, Hayley please." He spoke but she wrenched her hand out of his grasp.

Klaus fought tears. This was the mother of his child. This was his only hope.

"I care." Klaus spoke with utmost emotion and frustration.

"I swear on her existence Hayley I do." He spoke and Hayley saw the conflict inside him that had been torturing him from that day and her eyes softened for a second as he slumped into a chair.

"Let me make amends." He spoke not looking at her in the eye and Hayley again saw how helpless he was, all behind that facade.

"She kicked." Hayley spoke while sighing and took a seat on her bed.

Klaus looked up at her his eyes filled with a strange awe.

"The baby, she kicked for the first time in the bayou." She explained remembering the moment nostalgically; Eve had been with her.

Given everything he had done Hayley somehow still could tell, that it had not really been his intention to hurt her. She'd never seen him like that before and never wished to again. Klaus was just very, very messed up and that was probably an understatement but one thing felt sure, taking away the one thing that could save him was not the answer.

And so after thinking, Hayley then got up abruptly.

"I'm going to wash up." She replied calmly and Klaus nodded promptly, then pausing to look at her before leaving the room. He didn't wish to push her and was extremely surprised by her turn in behaviour. He had been waiting for violent outbursts, crashes and threats.

Though when he left, Elijah stood outside and from the looks of it he had heard everything.

"Brother." Klaus spoke, slightly confused and suddenly Elijah held back his shoulder painfully, while piercing him with a look full of rage.

"If you ever harm that girl again." He spoke through the space between his teeth.

"I shall not forgive you."

"That is my word." He vowed.

Klaus watched with surprise as Elijah let loose his hold. He calculated that Elijah had not known the details of that night until now.

"Do you understand?" Elijah then asked.

"Have you not made it clear enough, brother?" Klaus responded.

Elijah showed no expression.

"Brother I do hope you take this seriously." Elijah then spoke less tense.

"For despite everything I still believe this child can save us."

Klaus remained silent though drank in this statement.

Elijah turned to leave.

"You really do love her." Klaus spoke and Elijah froze in his spot but then gradually turned around confidently buttoning up his freshly ironed suit.

"Yes." He spoke clearly and Klaus's eye widened with sight shock at hearing such a clear admittance. In any other circumstance this would certainly had transformed into some sort of brawl but he couldn't bring himself to make a move, not at this point at least.

"Are we good?" Elijah then asked straightening his suit.

"For now." Klaus replied but Elijah had nothing else to say and was already out of his sight.

 


	32. Blonde Bother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah goes missing.   
> Haylijah decide to be BAMF.

 Blonde Bother

The next few days were oddly peaceful and Hayley found adjusting to the compound rather lest daunting that she had expected. Although she constantly worried about her family and breaking the curse, she had to admit sleeping in a plush bed and having proper showers really did feel amazing sometimes.

Eve like Elijah had said had called later that day and everything seemed to be fine in the bayou. She was happy that Hayley was safe and there was a strange hint of apology in her tone. Hayley was glad Eve was warming up to Elijah at last; it made her happy a great deal for they were both important to her.

The one downside however, of living in the compound was that even if Elijah lived in the very same house as her, they still had to keep their distances but this was much less than before and so that was pleasant enough for now. Klaus did not hover around as much and his stares when they were together seemed less cold.

Hayley wondered if Elijah had said something in her absence and noted to question him about this later, before her mind then drifted on to Rebekah. She had more openly welcomed her afterwards through explaining the horridness of living with her brothers while not having another woman to back her up. Hayley had laughed teasing her for losing her heartlessness to which Rebekah had shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"How is my niece?" She had then asked, pointing her slender finger towards Hayley's stomach and swirling it around in thought.

"I bet she's going to be a tough one." She'd mused proudly.

"Have you thought of name?" she had then wondered.

"Not really." Hayley had replied smiling.

"Hmm we really should start thinking, though Rebekah is a lovely name, might I add." Rebekah grinned.

Hayley chuckled.

"It's alright." She then smirked for banters sake.

Hayley now sat in her room enjoying this memory when Elijah burst in unannounced. She immediately slid off her bed sure that something was wrong by the look of him.

However his eyes then hovered over her and his heart warmed a little just like it always did when he laid eyes on her and he exhaled lightly wishing he could spend time with her this instant.

Although then his pressing worries rippled through him and he was reminded of the issue at present.

"Have you seen Rebekah?" he asked doing a very bad job of hiding the worry in his tone while speaking.

Hayley shook her head and in turn Elijah swiftly left the room only heightening both their concern. His mind churned like clockwork as he strode forwards and Hayley finally caught up with him finding him observing Thierry.

Hayley grew more confused.

"Elijah is this something to do with the night of the harvest?" she asked for he had never spoke of what had been bothering him that night. Her hand grasped his upper arm to stop him from walking away without explaining.

"No." Elijah replied, surprised but then again not surprised that she had remembered. He had let that suspicion slide...

Hayley watched him intently now knowing he was in some sort of deep thought and only stirred when he reached up and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. It had become a habit of his lately and it often amused Hayley who was still contemplating on him being a little ocd.

She caught his hand as it moved away from her face as she remembered hearing Klaus speaking about something this morning.

"Is this about whoever killed those day walkers?" she asked, thought she was still confused to why Thierry would be his suspect.

"Partly." Elijah answered returning from his thoughts.

"It's Rebekah." He then confessed, turning towards Hayley whose eyebrows rose in question.

"She's not answering her calls and no one seems to have seen her. I'm dreading that she had something to do with it." Elijah explained.

"With the daywalkers?" Hayley asked surprised.

Elijah nodded grimly guiding her forwards with him using a hand at her back.

"She's very displeased with Niklaus...perhaps even conspiring...with others." He mused, his gaze turning towards Thierry as he calculated.

"Thierry? Is it?" he then called walking up to the man drinking at a table and in due course interrupting his next sip.

"That's right." Thierry replied slightly baffled. Hayley came closer full of curiosity as usual.

"Do you know my sister's rather fond of you?" Elijah spoke. "Strange, since she's not typically drawn to unremarkable men. So would you like to explain, this sudden magnetism?" he continued authoritatively while Hayley observed them both.

"I don't know what yo—" Theirry began but it was too late for in the next second he was smashed against the was concrete wall like a wooden puppet his limps trembling due to the force. Elijah's grip tightened around his throat.

Hayley immediately bounded up to them her eyes widening at Elijah's rise in temper.

"You can either tell me what you know, or I can distribute tiny pieces of you throughout the quarter." Elijah threatened with cold eyes.

Of course Theirry began to speak soon after explaining how he was assisting Rebekah with spying on witches until he found something which he took her to show, only for them to be ambushed by another's presence.

Hayley listened to this recount carefully.

"And like a coward you left her." Elijah hissed through his teeth, his grip tightening further.

Thierry's voice rose as he blurted out excuses in defence.

Hayley shook her head, wanting to get to the point.

"Where was this exactly?" she spoke eager for information.

"The Docks, Warehouse 57. I was just doing what she asked. You can't tell Klaus about this." Thierry revealed almost pleading now.

Hayley's eyes narrowed, her lips pursing and then flickering to Elijah who after reading her expression threw Thierry aside dusting his hands

"I shall take that into consideration." He then spoke sarcastically, about to leave immediately, though Hayley stepped forwards.

"I'm coming with you." She announced firmly.

"No." Elijah spoke firmer, pointing to the compound. "It's safe here."

"Rebekah's in trouble. I'm going." Hayley repeated stubbornly walking ahead of him.

Elijah huffed though inside he was of course not at all surprised by this reaction. His hand caught her arm and he pulled her towards him, his eyes flashing over hers only to be met by an equally firm glare.

"You do not leave my sight. Do you understand?" Elijah spoke firmly and she nodded promptly. Elijah's hand then reached to hers and he clasped it as they left the compound together.

 


	33. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Haylijah bite scene.

Blood

"You're extremely stubborn sometimes." Elijah pondered as they walked to the docks that Thierry had spoken of and Hayley flashed him a look.

She was about to speak in defence though as she turned to face Elijah she noticed his attention had been diverted as he stared straight ahead, his eyes locked onto a building.

"Warehouse 57." Elijah spoke aloud and they both rushed into the building discovering Rebekah in the process. Her brother bolted rapidly towards her, unable to conceal his concern as he saw the state in which she was.

Hayley followed him close behind her eyes falling to the blonde original that lay desiccated in a sandy circle formed by witchy symbols and candles, a mark horribly carved into her forehead.

"Witches." Hayley almost hissed the word since bad experiences with them weren't as surprising anymore. They were really getting on her nerves now.

They both rushed forward to retrieve Rebekah although felt a strong force meet them hard causing them to bounce back violently. Elijah instantly turned to Hayley to check that she was alright, his palm grazing her hand as they got back to their feet. His eyes met hers and he was immediately reassured that she was okay.

"What's happening?" Hayley asked catching her breath and dusting her palms.

"Some sort of boundary spell." Elijah replied back in his mechanical mode his eyes locked onto his little sister.

"Someone's channelling her. Typically it's a lethal process but because she's an original she can't die." He spoke aloud and Hayley drank in the information thinking carefully.

"So she's an endless source of power." She breathed in realisation.

Elijah nodded.

"But then what are we supposed to do?" Hayley asked hoping desperately he had an answer.

"We have to get her out of there." Elijah answered unable to provide a more elaborate plan.

"Yes but how?" Hayley spoke eagerly and Elijah paused for a second before an idea hit him.

"A witch. Let us ask a witch." He spoke while slipping out his phone and swiftly selecting a number.

"Elijah?" Sophie's voice poured out of the phone surprised by the identity of her caller. Hayley herself was surprised too.

"No time for details. Rebekah is in danger. She' trapped in some sort of boundary spell that's channelling her energy. How do we break it?" he spoke fast and to the point.

Sophie mumbled taken aback by this sudden request.

"You're not listening we cannot enter the circle." He spoke firmly while pacing in agitation.

"There's some kind of confinement spell or..." Elijah thought his words trailing.

"Look if I can't remove her we can't break the link." He warned pushing back his suit and placing his hand on his hip.

Hayley watched him carefully trying incredibly hard not to be distracted despite the circumstances, she bit down hard on her thumb. her other hand folded behind her elbow.

"It's a convoluted spell; it's like a witch's recipe. You can spoil the bounds by adding a more potent ingredient, a mystical binding agent." Sophie explained and another thought entered Elijah's mind.

"I don't know volcanic ash, rock salt, anything up to and including eye of newt." Sophie continued to speak hurriedly as Elijah slowly crouched down to examine the circle's edge which was keeping him away from saving his sister.

"What about the blood of a witch." He enquired pondering over a thought while looking at Rebekah.

"Do you have the blood of a witch?" Sophie asked baffled.

Elijah cut off the phone placing it back into his jacket pocket and then turned to face Hayley whose hands slid to her stomach protectively.

"Hayley I need a favour." He spoke sincerely looking at her directly in the eye from where he was crouched.

"The baby." Hayley replied still clutching her bump.

Elijah nodded but knew this was this only way.

"She's a quarter witch" Hayley spoke and Elijah stood to his feet nearing her, his fingers brushing her wrist.

Hayley took a few steps forward, her eyes washing over Rebekah who was the priority in this case. She really had grown fond of the woman and she no less felt like family. They had to save her and this was the way.

Elijah watched her with strange sense of awe and admiration as she turned to him and offered him her arm. His heart felt as if it would leap out of his chest as she nodded to give him permission. He could almost hear the blood rushing through her veins and suddenly parts of him that were sleep awoke.

Hayley took another step closer to him, feeling slightly anxious since she hadn't really been bitten before. He was her first.

Elijah noticed her tremble and one of his hands curled around her waist pulling her against him and he felt her warmth engulf him, the sound of their hearts close together making things easier.

His other hand then grasped her wrist and he traced her skin with his thumb while gazing into her pupils. His eyes darkened and he almost waited for her to recoil but she didn't even blink as he drew her wrist closer to his mouth, the grip around it naturally tightening.

Hayley's own pulse not began to increase as his lips neared the vessel pumping in her arm.

"This isn't an experience you're supposed to enjoy. Is it?" Hayley found herself thinking as adrenaline pumped inside of her and the sight of him increased her high.

Elijah's lips then parted and sank down on her skin and she inhaled sharply as she felt the warmth of his kiss and then the sharp pierce of his fangs which made her eye lashes flutter as she blinked repeatedly, biting down on her teeth. She scrunched up her eyes as he sucked slightly unable to help himself.

Elijah felt a rush as he tasted her, he had imagined this many times but no memory compared. Smelling her blood at the harvest ritual had done enough though this was exquisite. He fought hard to remind himself not to drink and as a result almost roughly let go, focusing on his sister.

When he removed Hayley's bitten arm there was blood smeared on his lips and he struggled even harder to fight the urge to lick each drop and so he took a step back however was still unable to hide the look of hunger in his eyes.

He guided her arm to the circle, while both of them tried to recover from the tension that even now lingered heavily in the air and squeezed her wrist tight enough as to allow some blood to drip.

The circumference sizzled breaking the bound and Elijah carefully stepped in swiftly scooping Rebekah and stepping out from the confines just as fast.

Hayley moved a blonde lock away from her face which still remained grey.

"We need to get her some blood." Elijah thought out loud and Hayley nodded as they began to make their way out of the warehouse.

Their eyes met for a moment but they both forced themselves to look away, hearts still thudding.

Both their minds lingered on his last word.

 


	34. Impulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley decides to visit Elijah.

 Impulsive

Hayley padded over to Elijah's room. It was late evening and the day had been as crazy as usual. It had turned out that the daywalkers had actually been killed by a powerful warlock, Papa Tunde who had issues with The Originals in the past and he was the one who had been channelling Rebekah's energy.

Hayley had also found out that through saving Rebekah, her daughter in turn had saved her father and Marcel too. It scared her, a little to know how much her baby was capable of without even being born yet, but then again, she was also glad with Rebekah's little prophecy. Her daughter was no doubt going to be a tough little one and Hayley knew this was necessary.

She now stood at Elijah's door her heart feeling like it was about to jump out of chest. She hadn't seen him since they'd bought Rebekah home since he'd been busy with all the witch stuff.

Something bad was happening and she didn't need anyone to tell her that.

"I knew those few days of peace wouldn't last." Hayley thought as she turned the door handle and slowly stepped inside. Elijah was nowhere to be seen. Hayley looked around confused and then pouted in disappointment, turning on her heal to leave.

However, just then a voice stopped her.

His voice.

"Hayley?" Elijah called, forcing her to spin back around.

"Elijah." Hayley answered even more confused at his sudden materialisation.

She then recalled how she had crept into his room and realised why there was surprise in his tone. Knowing Elijah, she had probably worried him but then it hit her, what if her turning up this way made him suspicious. She didn't want him to doubt her and remembered clearly what the last time her invading his privacy had led to.

Hayley grew flustered and a little nervous being unsure of what to say.

"I just wanted to see you." Hayley thought but did not say.

"Needed." She then mused surprised by her own emotions.

"Um- I was- just looking-I didn't mean to..." she then almost stuttered knowing he was waiting for an answer.

Elijah watched her confused at first but then realised what she was feeling. He walked up to her throwing his suit jacket onto the bed and loosening his cuffs while internally sighing and rolling his eyes at her nervousness.

Hayley tried to predict his next move but his face showed no sign.

Elijah smiled proud within that he could be unpredictable as her, for once.

He reached her and suddenly tugged her into a startling kiss, her feet hovering off the floor slightly before landing in front of his. Hayley although taken aback felt more drunk that surprised. She hadn't had the opportunity to be kissed like this with everyone and everything as it was and so she cupped his face and closed her eyes taking in the moment. It wasn't like her to give in so easily but in this moment she was too overwhelmed by just her need to be with him; that the usual battle for dominance didn't even seem to matter. Instead she let him kiss her wholeheartedly just glad she was in his arms.

Hayley hummed against his mouth in the aftermath about to ask him a question, though soon forgot what that was and so slid her arms around his neck instead.

Elijah noticed her confusion from the slight pout upon her lips and pressed a small kiss in place as her eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" he then asked softly stroking her hair away from her forehead.

"Where did you come from?" Hayley murmured in thought, now remembering her question as Elijah continued to fiddle with her strands. He chuckled at her question.

"Through the window." He replied pointing before taking a seat on his bed. It had been a long day.

Hayley walked past him discovering an arched window and raised her eyebrows.

"How did I not notice that the last time I was here?" she asked herself aloud.

Elijah pulled her back feeling a greater need for her today and Hayley gladly took a seat on the bed kneeling next to him.

"Well, I do recall you did indeed have rather a lot on your mind." Elijah replied teasingly to which Hayley smirked, her cheeks growing the slightest bit redder.

"What?" Elijah asked and Hayley looked at him confused.

"I was talking about the dessert you were so desperately craving." He spoke while casting her a look.

"What did you have in mind?" he then asked amused, his eyes narrowing.

Both their eyes then exchanged glances stilling the moment and increasing the tension.

Hayley then whacked him with a pillow.

"Yep still beats me on unpredictable." Elijah sulked inside until an idea came to him.

His expression then suddenly grew stern and almost angry and Hayley froze.

"Did you just assault me with a cushion yet again?" he asked incredulous and Hayley laughed relieved and nodded childishly in reply.

Elijah turned slowly to somehow in act a plan of revenge and Hayley in turn backed away yet was saved by a knock at the door.

Hayley grinned glad for a moment by this interruption but then froze ready to leap off the bed, realising they did not know who it was. She shifted nervously though Elijah caught her hand.

"Who is it?" he asked, raising his voice a little.

"Oh bloody hell it's only me." the voice answered and the person let themselves in.

"Rebekah!" Hayley's smiled glad to see her well again.

Rebekah noticed the slightly torn cushion and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry to ruin your- whatever this is but we do have a massive witch issue at hand." She explained.

"What's happened?" Elijah asked concerned.

"That bastard of a warlock's only gone and sacrificed every bloody vampire Nik has in his garden and who knows what he plans to do next besides the usual which might I add, is kill us all!" She replied angrily.

Elijah stood up.

"He'll be more powerful than ever." He spoke to himself in thought.

Hayley huffed.

"It really never ends here does it?" she asked rhetorically.

"Forever and Always." Rebekah replied sarcastically.

"I'm off to bed then, I say we deal with the crazy witch incursion tomorrow." Hayley announced.

"Me too." Rebekah agreed and then both walked out into the corridor though then stopped to turn to Elijah who seemed engrossed in a thought.

"Yes. Goodnight." He replied and Hayley noted something was still wrong before walking back with Rebekah.

Who then surprisingly spoke, "I never said thank you."

"I know they used your blood to break the bound." She explained.

Hayley smiled.

"Well... us girls gotta still together." She replied mimicking the same phrase Rebekah had once said to her.

"But actually... I think there is something you can help me with?" she then added with a glint in her eye.

Rebekah laughed. "And I thought you acted out of the goodness of a kind heart." She replied sarcastically.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitchen kissing...  
> Hayley questions Elijah about his on behavior in "I Only Wish To Deal With You" (Ch.29)  
> Hayley discovers the picture of Celeste before Elijah can come clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by song "Fallout"by one of my favourite bands Marianas Trench.
> 
> ~ God damn polite and composed  
> And I know you see me,  
> And you're making it look so easy ~

Fallout

Hayley manoeuvred her way around the kitchen enjoying the strange emptiness of the house. Klaus and Marcel had, as strange as it sounded, gone to church and then Rebekah had hurriedly left soon after. That left Hayley and Elijah as the only family members in the house remaining. Hence this was a rare occurrence and so a treasured one too.

Hayley had discovered all too well that The Mikaelsons were nothing less than the average bunch of siblings, with or without crazy witch issues at hand and so any moment of peace was much welcomed, especially in her condition, her hormones where really driving her mad. They seemed to settle on waking up whenever they pleased.

"Stupid chemicals." Hayley growled in annoyance before exhaling deeply.

Additionally, any time with Elijah without having to be on edge every second was much invited too, he was as ever the noble big brother and still lived by his dignified ways. Hayley chuckled at the thought of him but then her smile faded and her eyebrows scrunched in thought as she remembered something.

She had been meaning to speak to him for quite some time now but something always seemed to come up. She still wasn't sure why he had been in such a hurry to leave on the night of the harvest but one thing for sure she knew that whatever it was, it was still bothering him in some way.

Hayley pushed this to the back of her mind because it really was beginning to bother her now. Just knowing something was wrong but not quite being able to put her finger on it...

She shook her head now brushing off the thought and instead opened the fridge, browsing for something that would satisfy her baby's cravings.

She also wondered where Elijah actually even was because she was quite certain he'd be awake by now and hadn't heard him leave to go anywhere.

"He'll be down soon." She told herself as her eyes ran along the fridge's shelves and found she was much too enticed by it's contents than to be influenced by paranoia.

Hayley lips however soon fell into a pout as she was unable to find something that particularly caught her eye. Her stomach grumbled a little and her hand landed upon her bump like a reflex as she whined in irritation.

"Hungry?" A voice then distracted her and she looked up to find something that most definitely caught her eye.

Hayley found her lips gradually beginning to curve as her eyes lit up.

Elijah stood leaning at the doorframe dressed immaculately as usual but still never falling to dazzle her. He was dressed in a plain black suit, tailored to perfection of course, with not a crease in sight. Hayley wondered how he upped his style on occasions and hoped she'd live to witness this in future. Her eyes continued to shine brightly and then a hidden smirk played upon her lips as she fought the urge to sway.

She then noticed Elijah's proud expression and shook herself from her little day dream.

"Jeez when did I become so soft?" Hayley muttered to herself inside in a scolding tone.

"Uh huh." She then hastily replied to Elijah before swiftly turning back to the fridge to fiddle with some boxes of whatnot in an hopeless attempt to recover.

She took one out turning it over to examine it.

Elijah's traced the bottom of his lip dropping his gaze for a second to smile at the ground amused at her behaviour.

"Klaus and Marcel have gone to church." She told him looking up briefly.

"And Rebekah left just before you came." She then added more slowly.

Elijah eyes flickered up once again when she spoke and he nodded at her comments while approaching her and expertly sliding next to her so that they were only a few mere inches apart. He then slyly took the box from her grasp and returned it to the fridge as Hayley's eyes narrowed, trying to work out what he was up too.

"I know what you're up to." She artfully lied flashing him a fierce look of confidence.

"And what may that be?" Elijah replied with a cover of confusion as he leaned towards her ever so gradually.

Hayley looked away.

She felt a wave of want that she knew would never change when it came to him and then a dose of frustration fell forth as she recalled Elijah's stance on the situation.

"Damn hormones." Hayley cursed inside as she felt herself grow warmer by the intimacy.

And then, "Why he making this more difficult?" she thought angrily.

Elijah noticed her irritance and then sighed lightly at reading such a reaction, knowing exactly what it meant.

He then suddenly made a decision, reacting completely in that moment.

Elijah slammed the fridge door and tugged Hayley by her wrist towards him so that she was caught by surprise; not that the sound of the fridge snapping shut hadn't done that already. He then moved closer forcing her onto the cool smooth surface and successfully captured her, sliding his hand to cradle her head as his lips crushed onto hers in ardour. Hayley moaned into his mouth kissing him back hungrily pleased by such a turn in behavior.

Elijah's hand then slipped away and Hayley's mind screamed with disappointment.

"No, not now, you can't do that." She thought wildly.

However Elijah's hands only slipped down to lift her and he carried her to the counter his mouth still firmly locked upon hers. His mouth then trailed from the corner of her mouth to down the side of her neck planting kisses as he went until she hummed for his return.

Hayley's hands ran to the nape of his neck and then to the back of his head as she pulled him back to face her but just as their mouths were to meet her stomach decided to rumble as loudly as possible. Hayley froze her eyes widening and she didn't need to wait to know what would happen next.

Elijah moved back regulating his breathing.

"Elijah I don't want breakfast." Hayley explained breathlessly in a warning tone but she knew it was too late.

Elijah gave her his firm look of reasoning.

"Noble – Overprotective – "Hayley began to curse inside as she slipped off the kitchen counter and stubbornly walked past him a pout plastered onto her face.

"Hayley." Elijah sighed in his explanatory tone as he held her arm to hold her back from sauntering away.

Hayley flashed him her fierce look, lips pursed and eyebrows raised and although he counteracted it with negotiation she still remained firm.

"Hayley, we discussed this." He spoke sadly and Hayley's expression in turn softened. She knew, she agreed, she understood, her emotions just seemed to be on a rollercoaster and even she couldn't decipher them at times.

"I know. Elijah. " She replied. "Don't worry, I'm just all over the place these days." She explained trying to reassure him.

"Can I have breakfast now?" she then asked eagerly and he smiled.

"I thought you didn't want breakfast?" Elijah teased and Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Take a seat." He offered and Hayley obliged glad the atmosphere had softened.

Elijah then rapidly retrieved the milk from the fridge and placed it on the breakfast table as Hayley watched blinking. He then also just as swiftly selected a bag of granola.

Hayley watched him happily, she wasn't used to people caring about her as much as he did and she forgot sometimes in her stubborn lone wolf ways, how much she actually valued him.

"There's no need to vamp all over the place." She replied smiling sincerely.

"You're hungry and I think my niece is too." He answered like there was no other way about it.

However her mind then lingered onto her previous worries and Elijah noticed her change in expression from the corner of his eye.

Hayley's mouth hung open in hesitation, trying to think of the words to speak when suddenly her eyes caught the bag of granola that Elijah was now pouring into a bowl while waiting for her to speak.

Suddenly all thoughts vanished and all she saw was food.

"That's my favourite! I thought someone had jacked it again." she exclaimed and Elijah smiled as she continued to explain the case of missing cereal.

"I know." He told her while unscrewing the milk bottle and pouring in just the right amount.

Hayley looked down at her bowl hungrily and her eyes then searched left and right.

Elijah watched her amused before holding a spoon in front of her which she grabbed eagerly before immediately tucking in.

"What were you about to say?" Elijah then asked carefully a little while after.

Hayley looked up. She paused for a second or two in silence. "Well it's more ask." She replied slowly.

Elijah raised an eyebrow which was enough for Hayley to continue.

"Elijah, what was bothering you on the night of the harvest?" she asked bluntly and Elijah tensed slightly on hearing this question but sighed on finally realising what had been bothering her since he had had an inkling that something was.

He walked over to the counter and placed his hand over hers before opening his mouth to speak.

Just then however he was interrupted by a vampire nearing the kitchen.

"Umm I think there's something you should see." He spoke and they realised it was Diego speaking.  
Elijah turned to glare at the intruder who eyed both Elijah and Hayley who slowly slipped her hand from beneath Elijah's.

"I'm coming. But next time can you try and refrain from so rudely intruding." Elijah spoke authoritatively though the urgency on Diego's grave looking face already had told him that this was something important.

He replied with a single nod.

Elijah then turned to Hayley whose face flashed with confusion.

"What's happened?" she wondered aloud.

"I'd appreciate you staying here." Elijah instructed indirectly and Hayley opened her mouth to protest.

He then left in a hurry before she could say anything else.

Hayley huffed and then stubbornly leapt off the stool to find out what was going on.

"Elijah what is it?" she asked worriedly as she neared him in the yard crouched down and examining something.

As she neared the crowd she realised what all the fuss was about.

Papa Tunde's body lay on the ground lifeless and covered in blood.

"We need to move him into the compound." Elijah announced and then he turned to find Hayley not at all surprised by her presence. She moved to his side with folded arms as Diego and another daywalkers carried out this instruction.

"We don't want an audience." Elijah muttered to himself as she walked behind the body.

Hayley then caught sound of Diego calling Klaus on the phone.

"He'll be here soon." Elijah spoke watching her line of sight and of course he was right as Klaus strode in not too long after with Marcel at his side. They all knew this was something serious.

Klaus surveyed the site on entering his eyes slowly falling upon Hayley and Elijah for a brief second or so. He then yelled a few commands making people leave before nearing his brother who still continued to observe the body in thought.

Klaus's stare fell upon Hayley inquisitively and she realised that this was or would turn into a vampire lock down threat.

"I'll be in my room." She replied leaving the scene but not because she was following his order; she had something to check and soon began making her own calculations about the event.

"Can I get you anything brother, a magnifying glass, a pipe perhaps?" Klaus then asked with his usual impatience and sarcasm.

"If you have a theory that you would like to share with us Niklaus?" Elijah replied certainly not amused.

"Back in the day if the witches wanted to send a threat they'd just kill a chicken and leave it on your doorstep." Marcel explained.

"It's rather a large and ominous chicken wouldn't you say."Elijah answered his own sarcastic side seeping through.

"Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease almost got the two of us as well." Klaus spoke gesturing towards Marcel and agitation in his gestures were eloquent.

"If he was supposed to be their prize fighter why leave him dead in our front yard." He then mused as Rebekah now ambled in.

"Well don't you all look cheery?" she replied so that the sarcasm in the room was now reaching it's limit.

She then began speaking before anyone else could first.

"Listen to this, a girl literally exploded from a grave today as Sabine was giving her tour of the city of the dead." She recounted instantly catching everyone's attention.

"It was Monique Deveraux." She then added at the end leaving everyone even more puzzled.

"What?" Klaus spat irritated.

"The tourist's thought it was part of the show but the witches are celebrating like it was some kind of bloody miracle." Rebekah explained.

"Well maybe it is?" Marcel mused aloud so that all turned to face him.

"They think that all hope is lost but now suddenly a harvest girl is resurrected. This is how we're gonna get Davina back. Kill the witch who took her place." He continued determination laced in his tone.

"I have a theory about who one of them could be." Another voice then spoke causing everyone to turn around.

Hayley walked down the steps her hand grasping a large drawing that everyone recognised. She knew they were Davina's drawings but who had pieced them together? As much as she tried to deny it she was quite sure of whom this was.

"Celeste." She spoke confidently hiding her inner resentment. She had found this in Elijah's office and clearly by the looks of it everyone already knew about it, except her.

Elijah looked at her now, regretting immediately about not being completely open. Hayley had asked for updates after her return but he had purposely not mentioned this, despite knowing all too well that secrets only caused trouble and now he swallowed and closed his eyes briefly before reopening them but Hayley hadn't looked at him once.

"I mean it's gotta be, Davina was trying to tell us, she was drawing these pictures. She was warning us that a great evil was coming." Hayley spoke quickly not wanting to meet eye contact with Elijah.

Klaus was the first to reply.

"First Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your murdered _lover_  is back." He announced straining the word lover just slightly too much to cause Elijah's frame to tense and Hayley teeth to bite.

"This isn't witches attacking vampires; they're declaring war on us." He breathed.

 


	36. Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haylijah bicker as Elijah admits his theory on Sabine being Celeste.  
> Rebekah finds Hayley.

Truth Be Told

The compound fell into a discomforting silence as all its inhabitants bit their lips or pivoted on their heels in impatience to decide on their next moves.

You could even hear the creak of the wooden structure as Hayley's restless feet changed pressure on the wooden stair as she waited with pink pursed lips and an expression that could make anyone cautious.

Beneath her Elijah's posture remained slightly too rigid than usual, his jawline distinct, his shirt slightly strained and although it seemed that his head was hung in thought, through the corner of his sharp gaze he observed only Hayley.

Klaus was the first to be defeated by this uneasy setting and so he let out an irritated huff before striding out the doors ready to wrap his hands around someone's throat. In turn, Marcel also moved hovering a little and after flashing a curious look at Rebekah, he too then disappeared, with Rebekah slipping behind soon after.

Hayley flashed a look towards the sky and cursed inside at the blonde original's departure. She then drummed her fingers on the wooded railing in agitation not wanting to look in Elijah's direction knowing that that would be enough to begin one of his explanations.

"He didn't tell me about Davina drawing freakish pictures of his ex okay. "She settled in her mind but knew there was something more. Something he wasn't telling her.

"He wouldn't look so damn guilty if there wasn't." Hayley muttered in thought.

Elijah waited patiently as if he was looking for the right time to begin to speak.

Hayley shook her head a little.

"This is stupid, I'm out of here." Hayley spoke aloud not wanting to deal with whatever this was. She wasn't used to relationships especially not with men like Elijah freaking Mikaelson. She thundered down the staircase ready to strut out of the deserted compound and leave Elijah with dead Papa Tunde as company.

Elijah's eyes widened as he was hit with the fact that Hayley was not about to reason with him. He grew alert matching her speed as she sauntered away.

"Hayley." He called as he strode to catch up with her, however Hayley only increased her speed leaving Elijah no other choice but to vamp himself into her way so that she collided with him after a few more steps. Hayley took a step back and her eyes narrowed angrily though she made no attempt to move.

"Elijah I don't have anything to say okay. Shouldn't you be witch hunting or something anyway." Hayley attempted to change the subject.

"That's entirely beside the point.. Hayley I didn't mention he drawings because..." Elijah grasped the conversation.

"Because what?" Hayley snapped angrily her lips pursing.

"Because..." Elijah hesitated a little pulling her arm to bring her closer for quite frankly this extra distant was discomforting him.

Hayley raised her eyebrows pressing him for an answer.

"Let's just say I have a theory." Elijah admitted.

"A theory." Hayley scoffed moving away from his hold and folding her arms.

"And let me guess, you can't say what this theory is." She then challenged.

Elijah blinked slowly, considering her statement. He soon came to the decision that it was time to confess.

"My theory concerns Sabine." He began and Hayley listened carefully though confused.

"What about her?" Hayley asked.

Elijah lowered his head dampening his lips and then faced her directly.

He spoke slowly and gradually praying for no bad consequence to his next reveal.

"I believe she may be Celeste." He declared.

Hayley's heart decided to emergency brake.

"What?" she exclaimed incredulous.

She ran her hands through her hair completely ignoring him and turned sharply on her heal to face away.

Elijah took a step forward though Hayley turned back just as sharply and warned him away.

"How long?" Hayley snapped too taken aback by this information to retain any level of calm.

"Hayley, I'm still not entirely sure, a theory..."

"I know what a god damn theory is Elijah just for how long have you thought this was possible?"

"A while, before the harvest it was just an inkling.."

"Before the harvest? You let the freaking harvest happen knowing that..." Hayley mumbled in thought.

"The whole damn thing with the bones." She then recalled.

"Hayley I was not at all certain – I - Let me explain." He pleaded distraught by her reaction, this outburst.

"Forget it Elijah, I don't think I even want to know about your not so dead lover." She muttered walking away.

Elijah winced at this stabbing line frozen in a diplomatic position.

"We don't know for sure..." He began to say though trailed off wisely, blinking rapidly as she disappeared from his view.

Although he desperately wished to go after her he knew his attempt would not be successful and so he eventually decided on another approach.

* * *

Rebekah stood at the glimmering decanter hastily pouring out herself a generous glass of scotch. She barely noticed her big brother nearing the room and almost spluttered a little as she eventually noticed him from the brim of her glass.

"It's not too early for scotch, is it, with all the witchy shenanigans and subterfuge afoot?" she asked sarcastically.

Elijah rested himself at the doorframe peering inside.

"It is entirely too early if one intends to drive, yes." He answered.

Rebekah cast him a look and took another sip.

"Funny, I don't have any plans to go anywhere." She replied.

Elijah lifted his gaze off the ground to look directly at his sister.

"She's not safe here. You have to take Hayley to the plantation house until this is over." He spoke swiftly.

"Are you worried about Hayley or whether or not you can trust me?" Rebekah asked reminded of their most recent spat.

"Rebekah it's precisely because I trust you that I'm asking you to do this." Elijah reassured her.

"Okay first things first why don't you let Hayley decide on her own, why dictate her fate?"

Elijah raised his eyebrows.

"You know why." He replied.

Rebekah smiled a little pleased that this time it had taken little for him to admit his concerns but then a thought crossed her mind.

"Wait why don't you take her yourself?" she asked pouring herself a little more to drink.

Elijah slipped off the door frame and reached her slyly taking the glass from her hands as she waited for an answer.

"We're not exactly on the best of terms at the moment." He admitted sadly causing Rebekah to shed confused look.

"So would you kindly do this for me?" he then asked.

"You know the mama wolf doesn't like to be told what to do. She's not going to like it, but I will do it for you, if only to end this silly quarrel between the two of us. And plus I do have an idea that'll make thing easier." She mused hovering at the door before leaving.

Elijah smiled glad that whether or not Hayley was about to come around she'd at least be safe.

He slumped himself into a chair and poured himself a scotch.

"How can one so effortlessly miss another that is not physically far?" he pondered reminded yet again of what a cord it was that was struck between him and who he loved.

 


	37. Hell Of A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah helps Hayley throw a party for her wolves.  
> They meet Oliver & Jackson.

Hell of a Party

Hayley sat at the front porch hugging her knees and resting her chin upon them. It wouldn't be too long before this position became impossible she thought looking down at her baby bump briefly. She then tried hard not to think about the whole Celeste thing but it was proving pretty difficult. She found herself wondering what she was like, if it really were possible to cheat death and if she really had, why hadn't she contacted Elijah yet? All these questions scuttle about her mind and she groaned annoyed by them pestering her.

"What are you doing out here?" she then heard a voice ask, causing her to peek up from her resting position.

"Rebekah..." Hayley sighed, hesitating. She wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I'm not really in the mood." She spoke monotone brushing her hair out of her eyes way as the wind kept blowing it back.

Rebekah paused for a second and then took a seat beside her the heel of her boot slamming on the porch step causing Hayley to jolt. Hayley mumbled irritably. Rebekah threw up her car keys and caught them again several times.

"I'm on your side remember, so what gives?" she then asked and the keys no longer jingled, she was waiting for an answer.

"What has my pathetic big brother gone an done?" she inquired teasing. There was still no answer.

"You know he's asked me to take you away from here." Rebekah then spoke softly trying to infer something or the other.

"Of course he has." Hayley muttered internally and then looked up off her crossed arms rather crossly.

"Here comes the mama wolf!" Rebekah exclaimed sarcastically and Hayley was forced to glare at her.

"Oh come on, forget about those brutes, I've got an idea." Rebekah then spoke slyly and nudged Hayley playfully.

Hayley turned towards her to cast her a look but Rebekah continued to smile brightly and soon Hayley cracked and her lips curved before she hid her face once again.

"What do you want Rebekah?" she asked taking a deep breath and getting up from the porch steps. She walked a little ahead turning around to wait for her reply.

"Still want to throw a party?" Rebekah grinned persuasively.

Hayley looked at her confused she narrowed her eye trying to figure out what she was getting at. Hayley had dropped the idea after all which occurred this morning.

"Plantation house." Rebekah spoke tilting her head.

Hayley remained frozen for a second but then broke into grin gladdened suddenly by Rebecca's presence.

Rebekah threw her the car keys which Hayley caught swiftly.

"You're driving." She then announced and began striding towards the car.

* * *

Elsewhere Elijah strode down the streets of New Orleans it's famous music playing, the hustle, the bustle, the colour, all vibrant and bright. Vendors muttering about something they were trying to sell to a small bunch of tourists who had clustered together on the side of the street, a band member roaming the road with his instrument hanging over his back admiring the building before him. Elijah sank his hands into his pockets for a second and examined the figure he was following, he walked swiftly behind her. He then glanced at his watching wondering if his little sister had had any success in conveying Hayley to the plantation house. Her safety was his utmost concern but at the moment it was time to test his theory.

Not after long the woman before his stopped in her tracks and paused slowly turning towards him. There was almost something eerie about the way she moved. His name was out of her lips before she could even begin to see him and Elijah's glare sharpened.

"To what do I owe the pleasure." Sabine spoke, a smile dancing on her lips. She slowly took each step to near him and Elijah's glare instantly transformed into a smile back, playing the game flawlessly.

"My family need an ally among the witches and you've helped us in the past." He presented his story perfectly, his tone diplomatic, to the point.

"Perhaps together we can avoid an unnecessary conflict." He suggested, they all knew what a sucker he was for peace after all.

"They may be willing to make a deal, if it were with the noble Elijah." She replied gesturing towards him, he was watching her every move.

"But they'll never be any peace as long as it involves Klaus." Sabine then added bluntly.

"Is that all this is about, you want my brother out of town." Elijah asked his eyes flashing slightly, his eyebrows raised in question.

"I'm just telling you how they feel, my people are scared, they're desperate, but they're not dumb, you have a niece on the way. It stands to reason you'd be willing to discuss how to run him out of the city." She challenged spinning her words like a web, plucking them out of her mind as they formed.

A smile grew on Elijah's face as she finished her sentence. "It stands to reason that  _Celeste_ would be willing to discuss how to run Klaus out of the city." He thought internally but continued to smile.

His smile then suddenly dropped and he looked towards the ground.

"Let's walk together. You can take me on one of your famous tours." He then spoke raising his head again and hovering by her for a second before walking straight past and ahead.

Sabine hesitated on her heal for a second but eventually gave in pivoting and sauntering in his direction.

* * *

It was rapidly growing darker now and Hayley stood out in the plantation garden alone. The sound of owls hooting, crickets chirping, birds, so much life was singing around her and so to say it was silent would be incorrect.

She had changed and unconsciously added a denim jacket, it was a werewolf party after all and she had tried to make a slight effort despite not feeling as up for a party as she had been the night before. Her long silver earrings glinted against the light and her hair was fluffier, her lips a plum shade, her eyelashes longer.

She was fiddling with a few plastic clothes pegs hanging the last of the hauled clothes she had onto a washing line. They all swung and fluttered in the breeze a little, ready for their new owners. Hayley suddenly looked up hearing a familiar low growl. She was met by beautiful set of topaz eyes and a bright smile flashed onto her face.

"Hello again." She addressed the dark grey and white wolf that almost looked at her with a strange sense of awe. In growled again a little, almost as if it was impatient or frustrated to not being able to reply.

Hayley chuckled turning back to look up at the moon and then faced the guardian wolf once again. She recognised him of course for he had visited her on more than one occasion. She was even quite sure that it was he who had once saved her from a band of witches.

"I'm looking forward to meeting you soon." She spoke softly still smiling and just as she finished the dark mist around the white orb above her began to drift away. The wolf looked up too and they both knew. He then padded away into the forest. Hayley smiled a little at his departure and then turned around to leave herself.

"It's time." she told herself nervously as she made her way back to the plantation house where she had left Rebekah in charge of the kitchen.

"So help me god Marcel if you don't call me back with an update I will kill you myself" Rebekah snapping, pushing down the end call button with force. She then continued stirring something bubbling violently in a pan unaware of company lurking around the corner.

As she turned to see her visitor you could see her eyes widen with brief shock. A naked blonde hunk of a werewolf was ambling towards her.

"Oh." Rebekah replied flustered, "As if it wasn't hot enough in here already." she mused and then breathed lightly.

"Beg your pardon." She managed to speak forcing herself to look straight ahead and failed miserably. The werewolf however stood leaning at the door way, resting his weight on an arm, entirely comfortable in the matter.

"I was expecting someone ...furrier." Rebekah replied her eyelashes fluttering anxiously, her voice suddenly quiet and confused.

"You're one of them aren't you? An Original?" The werewolf finally spoke amused.

"Yes. You might want to say that with some more respect." Rebekah replied finding some of her composure once again.

"I'll suppose you'll be wanting Hayley." She then added.

"Or I could just talk to you?" The Werewolf replied nearing her.

"I'm Oliver, didn't catch your name." He introduced himself.

"I'm Rebekah." Rebekah answered gulping as graciously as she could in attempt to deal with the proximity. She then couldn't help in any longer and her face broke out into a blushing smile.

"Hayley! The partys here!" she called out loudly.

And soon enough the party had most definitely begun.

Music being eagerly played by a live band blared out flying high and past the plantations house and into its gardens, bringing an energy to the air and nature surrounding it.

Eventually every spot of the house font was full with bunches of dancing werewolves drinking and singing and laughing at the top of their lungs, beer sploshing from their glass mugs as they moved to the music.

In the midst of this commotion Rebekah strolled through the clutter and looked up at the inky dark sky and the moon which bathed in it's clouds and then at the bulb lights that had been hung across it.

As she did so she felt a tap on her shoulder and when turning around to see who it was found before her the naked werewolf now donned in a grey blue shirt and jeans. It was Oliver. He took her hand lightly and before Rebekah even had the chance to demur, he was pulling her with him to a crowd of dancers. Rebekah half smiled as he spun her under his arm.

"Oh come on! You can do better than that!" he called out over the music and Rebekah rolled her eyes wondering where Hayley had got to and then all the other things drumming in her busy mind.

"Sorry I've got a burdened brain tight." She apologized but Oliver disagreed immediately.

"Tonight is not a night for burdens." He explained swinging her back and forth as she came up from under his arms. She smiled a little as he spoke.

"It's to celebrate, it's to enjoy life in the few hours we get to live it It's to hug our friends, our family and to dance our asses of." He grinned pulling her towards him and clasping her hands in a dance stance. Rebekah laughed, throwing back her head so that her blonde curls shook and then coming up again finally gave in. When the song reached its peak just a few seconds after Rebekah launched herself into the dance finding it wasn't always that as hard to let go.

Unaware to her Hayley watched from distance observing the party more like an outsider than it's hostess. Her own burdened brain was prying on her and she bit her lip with irritation thinking about those drawings of Celeste. She wanted eagerly to know what the hell was going on and her heart began to harden a little because this was serious. "What if Celeste really is back?" she thought hard. They were all in danger already and somehow she could just sense that things were only going to get worse. "I need to protect my little girl." She hammered in her head because it was her baby who was her highest priority.

Hayley decided to go inside, it was quieter there and plus sooner or later she'd have to begin clearing up this mess. She browsed the junk littered across the room.

Rebekah seemed to be having fun, it was nice to see that and sort of odd too. "Rebekah dancing with a pack of wolves." She mused amused. Nonetheless she herself still wasn't really feeling in a party mood and her wolf friend seemed to have bounded off somewhere.

"The night will soon be over." she thought disappointed that she wasn't feeling as energized or up for it as she had wanted to. She picked off a plate or two of the coffee table listening to the music roaring into the house and sighed.

"I seriously doubt you invited us here to wait on us?" A voice then called and it almost startled her but of course Hayley did not shudder an inch, she'd broken herself in that way when she had been desperate to come across strong, unbreakable. She let her heart flutter to a calm in a matter of seconds and then turned around to inspect the voices owner.

She couldn't help eyeing him from toe to head, he looked so familiar. Long, curled, dark brown hair, thin bearded, light olive skin and brown eyes, she had to admit he wasn't bad looking. He wore a flannel check shirt and was walking towards her now.

"You're Hayley." He spoke, his voice gruff but soft.

"I'm Jackson. It's nice to see you again." He introduced and a smile spread onto his face brightening it, it was almost like he's been repressing that smile for years.

Suddenly cogs clicked in Hayley mind and she found herself smiling back. It was him. Her wolf friend, so he hadn't bounded off after all.

"You're the wolf whose been watching me." She spoke as she realised and continued to observe him.

Jackson chuckled lightly, slowly stepping closer into the lighted room.

"I've got to keep my eye on you, precious cargo and all." He took a deep breath as if almost nervous.

Hayley's eyes fell to her bump and her hand covered it stroking lightly.

"Right, got to protect the baby miracle baby." She replied a little confused and then her eyes rose to meet his, curious to what he would say next.

"No that's not what I meant. I don't care about the baby." Jackson spoke too quickly and Hayley tilted her head her, raising an eyebrow. He soon realised his choice of words cursed inside. He smiled ashamed a little and apologized.

"Sorry that came out wrong. I mean of course I care. You're a Labonair. A baby, it's big deal. But personally, my interest is in you." He continued speaking that last sentence firmly while looking her directly in the eye.

Hayley pondered wondering who he was, what his intentions where. The way he spoke it was like he knew things about her that she herself didn't. That didn't make her feel comfortable.

"You don't even know me." She spoke defensively her guards beginning to rattle slightly but the next words he spoke caught her like a hook.

"Our parents knew each other; they were of the same people but not the same bloodline. Now you know how pack hierarchy works right? Everybody has their part to play and we had our part too." He explained watching Hayley take it all in considering all his words.

She then looked up at him a fierce sort of look in her eyes as if braving herself to hear some horrible news and he could tell from the way she looked that she wasn't a stranger to those sorts of situations.

"What part was that?" she asked firmly feeling a strange feeling in her stomach a need to hear the answer.

Jackson paused for a second, as if stringing the words in his head.

"You were meant to be my wife." He finally came through.

 


	38. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah confronts Celeste

Confrontation

Elijah stood halted in a deserted street of New Orleans; its buildings drooped by thick shadows shrinking away from the dim glowing streetlamps. The city was falling asleep for the night and only the titter of birds and occasional rustle of the wind now sang in the place of the joyous brass band of jazz.

Sabine was speaking, her tone dreary. It was clear that the speech she was spitting had escaped her sharp mouth countless times before.

"So this next part of town is one of the few areas where any of the original French architecture remains. The most of the buildings were destroyed in the seventeen hundreds when the city burned for the first time. " She finished pausing to glimpse at Elijah who seemed to be in a thought of some sort.

Her words were not what Elijah was listening to; he was too focussed on his theory, the tour being merely a tool. He knew this city. This was their home.

"Am I putting you to sleep?" Sabine asked coming across as slightly offended and as she observed Elijah more closely, her own suspicious nature began to seep through.

Elijah's eyes flickered towards the tarmac as he formed conclusion inside of him. A confession was what he had been hoping for but it was clear now that this was not about to occur.

It was time for Plan B, confrontation.

The pieces already fit together, her aura, her way of speech, the familiar glint in her unfamiliar eyes. He wasn't sure, no. Not sure, but his suspicions were enough. He needed to get to the bottom of this. Now.

Elijah did not look up, he spoke at the tarmac his tone and expression both stern.

"As surprising as you might find this, it's not every day that someone asks you to betray your own brother... "He uttered as he gradually turned around to face her.

" _Celeste..."_ He then added in a hissing tone after pausing shortly. His face expressed his inner disgust, his teeth tightly shut, his eyes narrowed, piercing.

Sabine did not move. There was no sign of a reaction and for a second Elijah began to doubt.

However seconds after the crimson lips before him curved malignantly into a smirking smile. The glint in her eyes had never been brighter.

"How did you know?" she asked bluntly.

Inside Elijah's blood boiled, he had been hoping he was wrong. That his thoughts had only been stupid inklings in the back of his mind formed from years of paranoia. That this issue would be eradicated and that Hayley...

"Hayley." He suddenly thought and his blood simmered down, his love for her an antidote, but he recalled their recent fallout and that so that familiar ache for her formed within him.

All this flooded through him within seconds but being the marble symbol of composure he was, not one bubble of feeling escaped his form.

"As Davina was drawing your likeness, I dared to imagine that your presence was near. And when Sophie discovered that there was no magic in your remains, I wondered...Could you have possibly cheated death by using your power to place your essence into the body of another? And if so, then who? And then I recalled the no other than of course, you. The  _lovely S_ abine." Elijah replied, pacing around the place in which he stood.

Celeste watched intently, her smile still stinging upon Sabine's face. She looked at her former lover with almost a sense of pride as he continued his explanation, the pieces of his puzzle locking together even tighter in that vast vast mind.

"Your visions of my brother's child precipitated the death of the last elder within your coven... Ensuring that the Harvest ritual could not be completed...unless you were to control it. You have been playing a very long game indeed." He hissed stopping to flash a glare towards her.

"But to what end?" he spoke slowly nearing her, his eyes darkened but confused.

Celeste drew closer looking more malevolent by the second. She shook her head sardonically at Elijah's questioning look.

"Oh Elijah..." She cooed looming more forwards every fraction of a second.

Elijah's eyebrows rose anticipating her behaviour, his nose wrinkling at her fake endearment.

"My long lost love..." she continued drunkenly, everything about her only growing more sinister.

Elijah's eyes narrowed to an even deeper sign of disgust. He sensed foul play through every part of her and it sickened him to remember that this was the woman he once loved unconditionally.

His thoughts diverted as he recalled his argument with Hayley in the cabin...

"What she means to me..." he thought and his heart clenched at picturing the effect those meaningless words had had on Hayley. He felt pathetic and his eyes screwed shut for second as he noted inside to find a suitable punishment for his pathetic behaviour.

He didn't even notice Celeste...

When his eyes flashed open her sick shade of lipstick was smudged onto his lips and her hands were gripping his shoulders. He hadn't even feel the insensitive act, it hadn't even registered but now it did. His lips curled.

Anger exploded inside him. He shoved her off, roughly throwing her back onto the road, a look of utter aversion plastered onto his face. He raised his hand wiping his lips with forefinger and thumb and rubbed the colour between them.

"What on earth was she thinking?"

He flashed a snarl towards her finding a whole new definition of confrontation but was surprised to see her expression.

Celeste tapped her foot impatiently smiling a casual smile as if nothing had occurred.

"After all this time, don't you understand? " She spoke patronisingly, folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

"I died because of Klaus. And even after all his vindictive lies about witches led to my death, you stood by him. All because of your vow,  _always and forever_." Celeste began to rant as Elijah looked on in bafflement.

Suddenly his head panged and he clasped his forehead in agony. He ground his teeth, scrunching up his eyes and then opened them once again, his jaw line distinct. He shook off the remnants of pain alerting himself. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

Just as he began to feel as if he was recovering from the initial shooting pain, a sense of dizziness engulfed him like a gust of wind. His vision double and he groaned in annoyance and then pain.

"What have you done to me?" he roared through the anguish fighting to defeat whatever it was that was infiltrating his immortal form.

"Oh, it's a simple enchantment. You needn't worry. I'm not here to kill you, Elijah; I'm here to teach you the error of your ways. "Always and forever" was the biggest mistake of your life." She spoke first chipper and then incredibly blunt.

"You poisoned me with a kiss." Elijah spat realising her weapon of choice as he struggled to regulate his breathing.

"At least you haven't lost your sense of irony." he muttered.

He then recalled Celeste's intentions regarding his family.

"Your anger is with me. Now if you have come here seeking revenge..." he began but Celeste soon cut him short.

"Oh, I'll have my revenge. Starting with Klaus. He is gonna know pain and torment like he's never felt before. Unless you choose to save him, of course..." she smiled.

But then that leaves Rebekah, your pathetic little sister. She's about to find herself in quite the predicament. You could save her...But then that leaves Hayley in jeopardy. "She spoke incredibly pleased with every word that was escaping her mouth.

Elijah's heart began to patter, his eyes doubled in size.

"No." He spoke sharply.

"No." He repeated several time clutching his heart where the pain seemed to focus now.

Elijah fell to his knees; just the thought of Hayley in harm was enough to drive him into a chamber of throbbing agony.

Celeste watched him, a spread of fake empathy upon her face.

"Poor poor girl. She has no idea how dangerous it is to be loved by you. Oh well. With you disarmed by my spell, you won't be able to save all of you precious family. You'll recover with just enough time to choose one. Who will it be? I can't wait to find out. " she spoke excitedly before turning around to walk away.

Her voice thundered inside Elijah's head and he cupped his ears and groaned. He then struggled to find his phone terrified that it was already too late. He speed dialled Hayley feeling like he was living a perpetual hell waiting for her to answer.

The call was cut.

He cursed internally.

She was avoiding him.

He redialled the number feeling blood clotting towards his heart.

Still no answer. The fear inside him was reaching a peak.

He switched now to call his sister but even that was no use.

* * *

Rebekah's phone rang and rang vibrating on top of a keg of beer while Rebekah entered the forest with her new werewolf friend. He led her against a tree now and leaned down to kiss her deeply. Rebekah hummed.

"I'm sorry, I really do like you but this is the deal." Oliver spoke to a perplexed Rebekah.

"What deal, with whom?" Rebekah asked but she received no reply. As Oliver backed away into the depth of the dark forest she was met by a semi circle of wolves.

They growled teeth bared and hungry.

Rebekah's face flashed with fear.

* * *

Before Elijah could even try Klaus, the phone slid from his fingers. Elijah felt himself weaken drastically and his body feeling lighter fell, his control slipping away from his fingers as he drowned deeper in thin air...

 


	39. Family, Fear & Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley deals with learning about her past.  
> Elijah saves Hayley from the fire.

Family, Fear & Flames

Elsewhere Hayley gulped for oxygen herself.

The word "Wife" began circling the room and her eyes couldn't help but widen.

Her phone then suddenly buzzed causing her to jump and she silenced the device without even looking at the caller ID.

Her eyes diverted from Jackson and her arms folded. She leaned against the doorframe for some support.

"Thank god Elijah isn't here." She then involuntarily sighed to herself but then grew angry remembering their current situation and tried to brush the thought of him aside. She had enough to deal with now.

Jackson perched himself on the arm of a sofa and smiled at the ground slightly amused at Hayley's reaction. He then rose and took a seat at the piano stool resorting to playing a short soft melody to break the tension that seemed to hang like a heavy chord in the air.

Eventually, he plucked up the courage to look up but Hayley's eyes were gazing into the distance.

"I know...it's a lot to take in..." he spoke distracting her from her thoughts.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Sure right it is!" she thought sarcastically inside.

"Wife?! The guardian werewolf is some husband from the past." She exclaimed internally, a nervous energy bubbling inside her but on the outside came across as quite calm.

Hayley finally then took a deep breath and pushing herself off of the door frame took a step deeper into the room.

"You think?" she replied jokingly trying to sound composed and also to lighten the atmosphere because the current one was only creating a horrible knotty feeling within her.

Jackson struggled with deciding on what to say next, the last thing he wanted to do was make another mistake.

Luckily Hayley spoke instead.

"I just wanted to meet my family. I never imagined I'd meet my husband from some weird-ass arranged marriage. " Hayley admitted truthfully.

It was she now who struggled on what to say and Jackson notice how a million questions were forming in her mind.

"Let me explain." He spoke softly and Hayley waited for him to do just that.

"I guess you don't know about any of this because there was never anyone around to teach you..."

Hayley thought about her parents. Ever since she was a child she had worked on making up this image of them in her mind. Her mother beautiful but strong, with a soft but powerful heart, her hair the same shade as hers, her lips the same shape. Then her father an authoritative but caring man, someone people looked up to in the pack. She dreamed he had her eyes and could look with them as fiercely as he could with love.

However as she had grown older these images had deformed and she had learnt to accept the truth. She was abandoned and that was that.

She found now that she was afraid to hear about what she had been searching for, for so long.

Hayley's eyes flickered back up to Jackson as he continued to speak and her heart thudded.

The Crescents aren't just any pack of wolves. The bloodline goes back to the very beginning. Two families, yours and mine. I guess that makes us kind of a royalty. " He spoke slowly giving her time to let everything sink through.

However it didn't. Hayley stirred unable to retain her composure. She scoffed. That was not what she was expecting.

"This is a joke, right? I mean, if you're royalty, where's the throne?" she exclaimed.

Jackson swallowed. He brushed his hands over his jeans and rose from the piano walking towards her. His face seemed sadder at her comment.

"New Orleans used to be  _our_ town, and we lost it all because of some infighting. The vampires came after us, and if our families were united we could've taken them. So our parents decided to bring the two lines back together. And you and I were betrothed." Jackson answered.

Hayley thought about her parents running New Orleans and making decision about the lives of so many like her while she slept soundly in a cot somewhere and shook her head to blur the image.

Hayley covered her mouth took a second and placed a hand forth to stop him from speaking anymore.

"I'm sorry. This is ridiculous." She replied because really that was how she felt. Yes she'd come here to find out about her family but this was just crazy. A normal pack was what she had been expecting but of course that was too much to ask for.

Eventually that image of her parents had become that of a younger couple stuck with the issue of a unplanned pregnancy eventually leading to her being given away but of course that wasn't the case, there had to be bloodlines, brawls and just to added betrothals too.

Jackson sighed growing angry at her response; he hadn't expected such indifference from the woman he'd been observing for so long.

"Look, obviously things didn't work out the way anyone thought they would. Our pack made a huge misstep with the vampires when we refused to back down, and Marcel had us cursed by a witch. You are the last one of your bloodline, Andrea. Or Hayley, whatever you call yourself. These people will follow you. You can help them, you and what you represent." He pressed the determination in his voice clear. He sounded as if he was pleading.

Hayley's expression grew serious.

"The last of my bloodline holy crap." She thought inside.

"I'm the only one left." Her hand hovered to her stomach.

"And what is that exactly?" she then asked remembering his last words, she was beginning to see where he was coming from.

"A time when things were different. When our people fought back. And after everything you went through to find us... You're the one who's gonna break our curse." He continued empowered by some sort of vision.

Hayley's forehead creased at this. Yes she was adamant on breaking the damn curse but he had sounded just a little too sure.

"Hey I'm all for freeing the pack but don't sound so sure just yet." She told him.

When Jackson threw her a strange look of confusion Hayley knew something was wrong.

"But your witch friend, she told Eve she was coming here tonight to set us free." Jackson spoke.

"What witch friend?" Hayley asked sensing something being not quite right.

"What are you on about?"

"Witch." Hayley's eyes then widened. She knew they were up to something; she had for a while now.

"Not Davina, Not Sophie...Celeste..." The name formed in front of her. Somehow she had no doubt that this was something to do with her. Her gut instinct was enough right now. Ever since Elijah had been acting all shifty she has sensed something was wrong , her time in the Bayou, the information from Eve, Sophie , Davina's drawings, they all led to his evil lover from the past.

Jackson read her expression and then immediately knew something was very wrong.

"Andrea, I mean Hayley, what is - ?" He asked concerned but she sliced his sentence.

"Where's Rebekah?" Hayley spoke sharply.

"The blonde original? She's with Oliver, I think. " Jackson replied but brushed the question aside, he wanted answers.

"Hayley– What is it?" he firmly repeated grasping her shoulder to prevent her from walking away.

She turned back to face him.

"I didn't make a deal with any witch. This is a trap." She spoke firmly and finally Jackson understood.

Hayley fumbled within her pocket for her phone. She clasped her hand upon her forehead to wipe the perspiration as she saw the screen.

Two calls from Elijah. Something was incredibly wrong.

"I'm an idiot." She cursed herself several times as she struggled clumsily pressing call. All her anger toward Elijah evaporated in a second and the feeling was instead replaced by a large amount of fear.

Hayley couldn't remember the last time she had felt this terrified. The incident with Klaus, the tornado in the bayou, nothing, compared to this for she knew Celeste would go to Elijah first and if not that, Elijah would end up going to her first.

She tapped her foot waiting for him to pick up, praying desperately that he would.

"Who are you calling? " Jackson asked but just then the line connected stopping Hayley from answering him.

Jackson's eyes fell to the floor. He realised he didn't need an answer and quite frankly he could bet any money that the person on the other end was an original vampire who always wore a suit. He had seen her with Elijah on more than one occasion and he wondered now what his deal was with her.

"Elijah!" Hayley called down the phone unable to hide her worry despite the presence of Jackson.

Elijah had woken up disorientated, breathing heavily and had immediately got her call as if it was sent from the heavens itself.

"Hayley." He answered relief flooding him on hearing her voice but then suddenly anger took hold of him.

"Why on earth did you not answer my calls?" He scolded her and Hayley eyes narrowed her lips pursing into a tight line.

"I'm sorry but we haven't exactly been on good terms now have we?" Hayley shouted down in reply but then both of them stopped to breathe.

After the pause Elijah spoke "Listen to me. Sabine is Celeste. You we're right, we were right. She's back, Niklaus, Rebekah, you're all in danger. " He explained firmly while still catching his breath.

Then just as Elijah finished his sentence all the doors of the plantation house slammed violently shut by a gust of sharp wind. Hayley shuddered inside struggling to keep herself looking as strong as she normally did.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked and Elijah's eyebrows furrowed on hearing this.

"Who are you with? You can't trust anyone." Hayley?" he spoke loudly.

"It's fine, he's fine." She replied, glancing at Jackson, he looked as unnerved as she did. This wasn't his doing.

"Hayley. You have to find Rebekah and stay with her, are you listening to me? You have to find her until I get there." Elijah instructed his voice resolute but Hayely's attention was directed elsewhere.

Jackson eyes followed hers to see what she was looking at.

Flames had begun licking the perimeter of the room and they were creeping close devouring what dare came in their path. Jackson turned to look at Hayley, their faces mirroring the same expression.

"Hayley!" Elijah roared down the phone with worry.

"Elijah." Hayley spoke meekly.

"It's a spell, fire, they're trapping us inside." She breathed.

Elijah's eyes widened as he finally found his balance routing himself immediately towards the plantation house.

Hayley could sense his despair through the long pause. She glanced at Jackson briefly who seemed to be looking for anything he could use to save them.

"Elijah..." she then spoke softly after thinking ahead, calculating the risks and coming to a decision.

"I love you." She breathed because she felt it just needed to be said and Elijah's eyes closed on hearing her, his eyes prickling with tears.

His heart felt like it would explode any second.

Hayley waited for him to reply, wanting desperately to hear those words be spoken from his lips once again because she knew very well this could easily be the end, yet that was not what blared from the phone into her reddening ear. The temperature was rising rapidly now.

"Don't you dare." Elijah's voice replied speaking each word through gritted teeth.

"I'm coming for you and only then will I say it." He spoke and the phone suddenly was disconnected. Hayley panicked for a second but realised that she must keep in control.

She blinked a couple of times to stop her eyes from watering. She fought tears and a fierce expression flashed onto her face.

"We need to get out of here somehow, anyway we can." She called above the crackle, searching eagerly around the room. Despite the situation, despite what she had said on the phone she was not one to give up.

Hayley banged against the window shutter but it would not open, she looked for something to break it with but Jackson was two steps ahead.

He pulled her back flinging the piano stool at the pane of glass which looked so fragile but still mockingly remained intact. The heat was maddening now and the blood of the royal werewolves only boiled hotter, the flames around them only growing wilder, consuming each piece of furniture, creeping nearer and nearer.

Hayley clutched her baby bump and felt horribly nauseous, she was meant to protect her daughter, her baby, her little girl. Suddenly she fell to her knees and Jackson crouched down next to her. His eyes then catching something and he rushed towards it, a vase. He dampened a towel and handed it to her.

"Breathe." He instructed and she tried but coughed violently.

Hayley turned to face Jackson and the two looked at each other one last time amongst the crashing and burning around them and were about to accept their fate when the window they had helplessly tried to break was shattered into a million tiny pieces.

The shards glittered against the fire and rained over them as Jackson shielded Hayley as if he were an umbrella. Hayley however seemed to have passed out and now lay sprawled on the carpet.

A form loomed towards them; it was Elijah fighting the fire blindly, searching desperately for Hayley. He caught sight of her and suddenly there was nothing else in the room but her lifeless looking body. His heat pounded so loudly and his instincts zoomed forth.

He was at her side in an instant and scooped her protectively against his chest before rushing outside as rapidly as his vampire self could.

"Hayley!" he called repeatedly while placing her upon the ground. He knelt next to her, stroking her hair aside feeling her burning cheek. The fear he was feeling was unimaginable.

Hayley spluttered awake coughing harshly and Elijah drew her close wrapping his arms around her.

"You have no idea how much I love you." He breathed on hearing her own breath.

"Where is Rebekah Hayley?" he then asked.

"With a werewolf called Oliver." Hayley croaked.

"I don't know where they went." She spluttered as Elijah stroked her.

He got up to leave despite feeling terrible for even thinking about leaving her, his siblings were still in danger, he had to find them.

Hayley held his arm. Her eyes watered for she knew time was short.

"Elijah my friend is still in there." She spoke ashamed almost at asking for anything from him.

Elijah saw this and in an instantly disappeared.

For a second she thought he had left but when she turned around Jackson lay by her side groaning in pain but, alive...

 


	40. You're My Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah struggles to deal with the capture of his siblings and Celeste's taunts.  
> Hayley scolds him for recoiling.  
> Elijah admits that Hayley is his salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired from the song Salvation by Gabrielle Aplin
> 
> ~ I never meant to fall for you but I  
> Was buried underneath and  
> All that I could see was white  
> My salvation... ~

You're My Salvation

Hayley sat upon a wine red antique leather sofa; she hugged her knees tight, her bare feet pressing onto the material. She clutched her phone tightly. He still wasn't back. Nor was anyone else. She struggled to deal with how this was possible.

"They're Originals..." she thought.

"If Celeste is capable of threatening all three of the Mikaelsons in one night...what else could she possibly do next?" Hayley shuddered.

"What will she do?" she breathed and a dread came upon her again as the ambiguity of the situation only made her imagine the worst.

Hayley then suddenly gritted her teeth angrily and glanced at the clock sharply, its tick only building up the apprehension within her. She hated not being able to help, to do something, anything. Being locked up in tower like a damsel in distress was not like her at all. She only agreed to be so cotton swathed because of her baby. Otherwise, her palms twitched in the ache of wanting to be actively involved. Learning about her family tonight had now only increased this effect.

Jackson had left soon after, the curse of the moon driving him to delve into the darkness of the woods.

Hayley had thanked him for protecting her during the fire and also for the occasions in the past, despite their spat she sensed he was a good man.

"I've been dreaming about this meeting since I was a kid. I never thought it was going to be this crazy." He had chuckled lightly causing Hayley's eyes to fall towards the ground.

She had looked up though, a few seconds after and smiled a small smile.

"Hey, Jackson I won't stop until I find a way to break this curse okay? I promise." Hayley had vowed and he had replied with a sombre but firm nod.

As Hayley ran over these moments in her mind, she was startled by a rush of noise, several footsteps and then incessant prattle.

Her heart rate leapt.

She was immediately onto her feet rushing towards the direction of the sound and reached the wooden balcony above the compound in seconds, grasping it and pulling herself forth in the search for what was happening.

Marcel stood below surrounded by several of his vampires, one in particular, Diego was speaking to him.

"We've looked everywhere for him. Tore apart the cauldron, the city of the dead. Wherever they got him, he ain't in the French Quarter. " He spoke and Marcel's face hardened.

Hayley felt her hands grow clammy and her throat grow slightly more dry. She wondered who they were speaking of. Elijah or Klaus? The thought of both of them being in the anguish that Celeste seemed capable of concocting left, right and centre unnerved her for one was the man she loved and the other was the father of her child.

Nonetheless she was provided with her answer soon after.

Her eyes latched onto Elijah as he charged in towards the vampires, a torn black jacket gripped tightly in his grasp, his knuckles a deathly white. He was fuelled by rage.

"MARCEL! Where is my brother!" he bellowed and that was all you needed to see to realised the power the original held.

Marcel held his hands up as if to summon some sort of calm.

"I got guys out looking for him right now." He spoke but his words were useless.

Elijah's eyes grew as black as the night and he became a blur slamming two supernatural bodies against the concrete metres away.

"Elijah!" Hayley yelled down at him instinctively as if it were a reflex and he was instantly disarmed, his eyes trailing above him to search for her.

He noticed her standing and the balcony and calmed. Seeing her safe brought back the composure he knew was crucial at this point in time. He ached for her but turned to look away, fastening the button on his suit jacket and facing Marcel with an authoritative glare.

"Tell me exactly what you know." He spoke steadily.

"You know your brother, Klaus threw one of his classic temper tantrums, snapped my neck, tried to take on a coven of witches by himself. I don't know where he is or how to find him." Marcel summarised in his response.

Elijah looked down in a dismay and deep thought.

He threw the jacket in his grasp forth so that Marcel's eyes latched onto it.

"They also have my sister. Each one of you will assist me to find my siblings and for the witches behind this... I'm gonna kill them all." He uttered before walking past Marcel and into the building itself.

Elijah staggered up the stairs into the first room that came before him. He peeled off his jacked and threw it aside, tearing off his tie until it hung around his neck.

Tonight he was struggling to be the calm and collective self he so very often was. They could lose everything, both his siblings in one night and even that at the hands of his own once lover back from the dead.

"Who knows how long she has been scheming with this treacherous plan?" he hissed at himself inside bubbling with self hatred for not following through his theory sooner. His think before act and gradual hunt had turned around and kicked him hard. If Klaus had known, he would have acted on instinct. They could have prevented this.

"The child, this family's salvation." His mind throbbed terribly. This was the family he was meant to protect. He fell onto the sofa covering his creased face with both hands tightly and breathing harshly into them before he looked up, his elbows still digging into his thighs.

He clenched his jaw so tightly he was sure he'd soon crack the enamel of his white teeth but before him came no other than Hayley.

Her eyes grew a strong sense of sad as he filled up her view. When he saw her his entire body had frozen. Hayley knew that was an impulse. Elijah never let anyone see him as anything other than entirely self-possessed or powered by a noble rage.

She wonder for how long he had been denying himself the right to feel and it pained her to guess. Even when angry he had the gift of directing his fume in a calculated manner. She thought about him dealing with these strains isolated, the jittering arrows of emotion stabbing him behind that hard mask he wore so graciously.

Hayley realised she was one of the only exceptions to this filtering of feeling but right now he seemed to be too ashamed to express even in front of her. She stepped forwards.

Elijah noticed her look. He struggled to face it. He was not worthy of such pity. He forced himself to tense to place his feelings on hold. They banged against the bars of his chest. He felt the need to remain strong in front of her as if part of him felt any weakness would be distasteful. It was proving hard, he thought about leaving but she stepped closer.

A magnet inside him wished for him to pull her close. To hold her so tight for he had nearly lost her and just thinking about how close this outcome could easily have included her death racked his soul with a horror.

"She has no idea how dangerous it is to be loved by you." Celeste's voice echoed in his might and ache for the woman before him was forced to crouch into a corner. He realised the extent to how selfish he had been with her.

"Stop it." Hayley suddenly snapped as if she could hear his very thoughts.

Elijah turned to look at her with surprise.

Her face displayed a frustration and look between anger and sympathy.

"Stop blaming yourself." She whispered firmly, pressing on each word.

Elijah closed his eyes. How had she begun to read him so well?

Again he fought against pulling her towards him, towards the remarkable woman who still somehow found a way to love the cursed being he was.

"Hayley you could have died in that blaze tonight, with my niece." He spoke solemnly.

"I know." She breathed letting the statement settle. She folded her arms across her wishing they were his and swivelled to face her side. She could tell he was refusing to touch her out of some self-sacrificing complex picking away at his brain and it bothered her that he wouldn't just walk here and take what he needed.

Elijah saw her frustration. The way he saw it, either way he was hurting her but Celeste made it sound like a sin.

He rose from his seat and Hayley waited for what he would do, her face both sad and cross still.

His face was expressionless and she cursed him inside knowing what he was thinking.

Her face plastered a look of disappointment. Her forehead creased, she turned to face him directly.

"What has she said?" Hayley spat knowing all too well that this was most likely Celeste's doing.

Elijah admired her perceptiveness inside. His sharp-tongued werewolf, his eyes raked over her tempting lips.

He had zoned out and was staring at her likely a statue. He recalled their first kiss and how he had felt the urge to freeze the moment with her and live it forever. He found himself wishing that all the warring and deceit would cease to exist and that the complications which clung to their relationship would just turn to ashes like those settling upon the plantation house and for once, for once, he could just have what he so dreadfully was craving.

Hayley pursed her lips angered further by his unresponsiveness. She impulsively strode over to him, her stunning eyes flashing closer and...

Elijah awoke from his trance in a heartbeat. She had slapped him. Again.

He placed a hand on his cheek and then looked at her as if she were a rubix cube.

"What has she said Elijah?" Hayley growled as Elijah continued to watch her in a strange sense of awe.

"That's you're some sort of threat? That you should let me go because it's two "dangerous"?" she asked mocking the last word.

Elijah's cast her a look of fury on hearing her flippant tone but it had no affect on her.

She spoke before he could.

"From the moment I have met you, you have been hell bent on helping your so very broken family and who knows for how many centuries you've been doing that. Klaus is nuts and still you don't give up on the chance of finding his redemption and I know nothing would stop you from sacrificing anything for Rebekah's happiness. Don't you see how insane this self-hating, self-sacrificing crap is?" Hayley snapped.

"Elijah don't you freaking see? You are their salvation, you always have been." Her voice blared into his mind.

Elijah winced internally at her dragging such a light deprived subject into the centre of conversation.

"Elijah if anyone can get Rebekah and Klaus back, it's you and I know you will because that's just what you do." She then pressed stressing each word.

Elijah took each of her words looking at her directly, he was frozen by her sentiment.

"And as for me don't you dare try and make any of my decisions. This is  _my_  life and  _I_ have chosen to love you." She spoke more softly toward the end.

Elijah felt himself melt at her words.

"You asked me to come back in the bayou Elijah, you said you couldn't stay away, you said. "Do you really think things will work if I don't have you." Did you not mean all that?" she asked painfully.

"Or is that just something you feel occasionally only to shut off in situations like this?" she spoke more timidly.

She turned away from him her eyes slightly watery.

"Hayley." Elijah breathed enlightened by her speech, freed from Celeste's sister spell of torment.

"I meant every word." He spoke honestly, needing her to know the truth of his every statement towards her. He then stepped forward causing her to turn back around.

He impulsively cupped her face and Hayley hummed at his touch which she had been longing for and equally in Elijah a sense of completion washed over him.

"Please forgiv-"Elijah began wanting to expressed his apology for acting so foolishly once again but he was silenced by Hayley.

"Just shut up." She replied brushing his words aside and pulling him to kiss her deeply. She sighed against his lips and Elijah drowned against her feeling as if she really were his own personal remedy. A sense of relief wrapped them together and despite their yearning this kiss felt more serene, like the calm after a snowstorm. Their eyes were not scrunched shut but closed gently and their hearts thudded regularly not in haste. They stopped to breathe gently looking at each other when Elijah then lifted her tenderly and effortlessly and carried her silently to his room.

He placed her on her feet inside and pressed soft kisses upon her lips before placing his forehead upon hers and tracing her lips.

"You're  _my_ salvation..." he whispered.

 


	41. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley watches Elijah sleep and thinks about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired from song Clarity - Zedd
> 
> ~ If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
> If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? ~

 Clarity

The room grew incredibly silent and felt as if it were now shrinking smaller around them; the decrease in volume resulting in the connection between them outweighing all other impulses. A peace glided into the air to replace the sickly strain that had been clinging to them just moments before. In those few seconds it was only they who existed.

Hayley gradually glanced up at Elijah absorbing his momentous words as the back of his hand tenderly brushed away her soft fringe. He stroked the side of the face touching her in a way so elegant, that even she almost believed for a second that she was priceless.

In Elijah's mind she was nothing less than invaluable, as precious as anything could possibly be. Her eyes shone at him as if they were rays from the heavens lighting up the dark hell which secretly hid within him. He struggled to believe that he was worthy of even a drop of her affection. Yet he was beguiled by her in every way.

Hayley looked into his eyes deeply and found she was almost able to picture the young man she had seen in his memories on the very day they had first met and then looking at him now, she saw it clearly. Despite not aging for a thousand years her Elijah was grown. She thought about how it must feel to bear a thousand years of self-loathing deep and dammed into the pit of one's heart and her own organ ached. He was doing it right now. He was constantly carrying that burden, continually feeling it's consequence.

Hayley saw the confusion as it glimmered in Elijah's eyes as he began to wonder what she was looking at with such a bittersweet expression.

"He doesn't know." Hayley breathed to herself inside, her heart thudding soft but also hard like the padded foot of a wolf.

"He has absolutely no idea." She sighed internally with a soft heartache with shock.

"He's beautiful." She spoke to herself and her eyes could have pricked with tears any second, for he really was beautiful... inside and out and what magnified it a million times over was that he was completely blind to the notion.

Hayley's hand gradually reached out to tenderly stroke the smooth side of his flawless face and watched him intently as he warmed to her sweet touch, his striking eyes closing almost tightly shut as if to relishing his ration of peace. He was acting like she was some rare concoction, the last vile of a remedy to his impossible disease.

Hayley's eyes flickered towards herself for a second and she stared into the distance in thought. Maybe he was right. Maybe she really was... and so she vowed in that perpetual second that she would try; she would try her utmost to be the salvation he was secretly so much in the need of.

Elijah sighed letting her aura flood over him, praying inside that her touch would never end. That this moment would just become a soothing symphony on a broken record and all his worries, all his terrifying concerns about the next few days would be the end of the song that never got to play.

Hayley gestured ended however and he felt a sudden anxiety run through him, his hands reaching out and sliding around her waist clutching her firmly against him in order to be reminded that she was real. He rested his chin lightly upon her shoulder as she returned his required embrace with equality.

They stayed like that for quite a while but it was in no way awkward.

It was needed. It was filling. It was right.

"Hey..." Hayley was the first to speak softly, only moving the slightest bit away after she knew Elijah's heart wasn't in danger of falling out of his ribcage. She held his arm gently guiding him back a little to look at his tired eyes. He looked so vulnerable. It was if a layer, but a thin one had been removed from her line of sight.

"It's okay." She told him reassuringly and because it was her voice in which the words were spoken, they now had the power to convince him into actually believing it.

Hayley stepped back picking up his weary hand and holding it within her own firmly and Elijah let her lead him towards the bed. He then slipped of his shoes mechanically and followed her lying down so that his head rested on a cushion against her stomach. His eyes closed as her hand covered his forehead and he exhaled deeply. It's like she could suck out the stress with her skin upon his.

"Elijah, we're going to find Klaus & Rebekah tomorrow. I promise." She spoke strongly her voice bubbling with her determination.

Elijah felt her reassurance do its work inside of him, his mind growing clearer and his own will widening. His heart smiled a small smile at her resolve.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He spoke slowly, his eyes still closed and he didn't need to see her to know she had smiled.

She shoved him gently.  
"Don't make me slap you again" she replied, her tone of fake warning and Elijah already felt better. He rose from his position to face her directly, the light returning to his eyes.

"I love you." He spoke impulsively because that is what he had been thinking and the ancient phase had just tumbled off the curve of his lip. Hayley smiled a full smile and it didn't waver as she noticed the fear wash over his eyes for second after speaking the words.

I love you too." She told him and she watched his half closed eyelids flash open with surprise which shouldn't have needed to be present.

Hayley's head tilted a little to one side as she fought the urge to roll her eyes and she though. "When is he going to realise?"

Elijah as confused as he was about her thought process sometimes had followed her head tilt to see nothing of significance but the clock which ticked in time on the wall facing back at them. He read the time and then tumbled into thought soon finding himself swaying in the direction away from the bed about. He was about to get up but Hayley swiftly caught his shirt knowing him all too well now.

"No. You're not going on a rescue mission now." She glared at him and he paused but returned to his previous position facing Hayley an expression of reasoning piling up onto his face.

"I know you want to save them as soon as possible." Hayley told him as she curled a strand of her disarrayed hair around her ear and he listened to her carefully.

"But making rash decisions is not going to help." She explained and he knew she was right. Celeste's plan had worked flawlessly; all the cards were in her hands now which meant they were almost sitting ducks.

"She has us exactly how she wants us." He thought out loud in disgust. If they were going to get this right, they would need to have an intensive method.

"Tell me what happened..." Hayley then asked observing him carefully. She thought getting him to speak about it might help and plus she wanted to know what was going on. Despite being over their fallout concerning his "Sabine theory" she didn't want to be kept in the dark about anything anymore.

Elijah was immediately ready to answer her. He was a man who learned from his mistakes and with Hayley he wished to make no other. They knew now that either of them keeping things from each other tended to have awfully bad consequences and more than with the average couple, or supernatural couple eve and so he began with Sabine's tour leading up all the way to here and now.

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley feels conflicted about her duty in finding a cure for the werewolves and relationship with Elijah.  
> He considers telling him about Jackson.   
> The devinette is found.

Paths Intertwined

Hayley stirred gently upon a bed of the man she loved, soft murmurs escaping her lips in a state of delusion. She was dreaming vividly. Her skin heated with sparkling beads of sweat that reflected the streaming sunlight dotted upon her forehead, her collarbone and neck. Her heart pulsed within her, her throat dry and closing up as she breathed shakily.

In her mind the wolves ran mightily through the lush green of the bayou, bloodthirsty and wild but with a lost condemned look in their eye. Strength fuelled by fear, padded feed drummed on the dark earth as howls pieced the night and the slaughtering began. Wolf blood dripping into the soil, the wheezing life crushed out of majestic beasts.

Hayley shuddered, her frame beginning to shake her hands curling into fists and in the process squeezing one that was not her own. The image in Hayley's mind began to flicker as the warmth of the hand within her dragged her back to reality.

A familiar voice whispering into her mind as things slowly began to fade to black.

_"You're the last of your bloodline. These people will follow you."_  It strained and she held her fists tighter, clenching her teeth and gasping for breathes.

Elijah woke up with jolt feeling the pressure of Hayley's hand clasped so tightly around his own. His eyes darted towards her worriedly and he pulled her against him, cradling her in one arm, the other curving around protectively. He'd seen her like this once before he thought quickly, his mind diving into the past to recall the memory. The night he'd first kissed her. The night he had returned. She had been having a nightmare. His eyebrows furrowed, he had missed to chance to ask her that night and now he strongly wondered what it had been.

Hayley shifted in his grasp and he held her closer looking down with the deepest concern.

"Hayley." He called firmly, shaking her gently while sliding a hand over her forehead fear bursting into his eyes.

"Hayley." He repeated again stroking her heated cheek, dipping his hand into the water nearby and flickering it onto her face.

She woke up with a sharp gasp instantly gripping Elijah's arms, her eyes flashing wide open, her body sitting up rigidly. She stared straight ahead and Elijah watched her, holding his breath, before gripping arms around her and pulling her against him and laying her upon the bed. He hovered over her while she attempted to recover her breathing.

"Look at me." Elijah spoke to her facing her directly with a serious tone. He stroked her shoulders moving back her hair soothingly to calm her down.

"You must tell me what these nightmares are of." He spoke steadily, firmly heightening the importance of his request.

"It's important." He replied, rubbing her fingers lightly looking at her with soft gently eyes.

Hayley blinked reaching out to squeeze Elijah's shoulders as she dampened her lips and looked up at him but as she parted her lips no words left her mouth and instead her eyes gradually moved away. In all the mess, she had completely forgotten about last night's chaos, the plantation house fire and Jackson.

And this dream, this more so nightmare has awaken all her thoughts.

"Jackson, the wolves, the curse, the betrothal..." she suddenly began to think and her insides clenched as anxiety bubbled through her. As much as she tried to fight it, she was beginning to see the truth in Jackson's statement and it was hitting her so abruptly like a tonne of bricks. She was Andrea Labonair; she needed to break this curse. She needed to protect her people but at what cost?

Hayley gulped, biting down on her teeth.

Last night, Elijah had confessed to her everything he knew of Sabine and she said nothing concerning what has occurred at the plantation house. The information she had learnt about her family.

At the time it hadn't even crossed her mind. She had been so resolute on helping Elijah save Rebekah and Klaus she had forgot her about her own purpose in New Orleans.

Her mind somersaulted as she recalled Eve's words to her in the bayou.

_"_ _You're better off without all that..."_

_"_ _He is too.."_

Something inside her shuddered. Was that really it?

Would she have to choose? Her people or Elijah... What if it came to that? She suddenly gasped inside and terror back flipped into her brain.

A million questions began emerging into her mind and they filled her with fear.

Hayley eyes then flashed onto Elijah who was watching her with a fearful devotion, clutching her protectively and immediately sensing that something was wrong but patiently waiting for her. In that moment Hayley felt she could almost sob but bravely fought back the action. The last thing Elijah needed right now was another thing to worry about. She needed to be tough. She needed to be brave.

Her hand slowly hovered over her stomach to remind her of her vow. She had to be strong for her baby. There was no question about it.

All of a sudden however she internally grew angry.

"Why now?" she hissed inside desperately wanting to rant.

"Why does everything have to be so god damn destructive?" She cursed inside wanting to detach herself from it all, wanting to just lay with Elijah and forget the existence of every other issue.

But she couldn't. They both couldn't.

The wolves, the vampires, the witches... this was much bigger than them and it was killing her to acknowledge. In the short time they had been together so much had already occurred, there were so many obstacles in their way one after the other and yet he had held her to him not letting go as dearly as her heart had clutched his.

They were hopeless in this ongoing supernatural war.

And hopelessly in love.

She closed her eyes and swallowed relishing for a moment how much she actually loved him and Elijah, who painstakingly still waited kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Hayley scrunched her eyes on feeling his sweet touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid over his shoulder as his arms slid around her waist kissing her messy hair. He soothes her slowly knowing for some reason she couldn't speak and accepting that she must have a reason why.

He squeezed her gently and Hayley sighed.

"I can't tell him." She decided.

"Not now." She told herself.

"Davina has just died; Celeste is back from the dead, Klaus and Rebekah have both been ruthlessly captured and who know where they are." She thought.

"No. Not now." She repeated to herself.

Elijah had told her she was his salvation and if he truly believed that, he'd understand her holding back from him.

"Yes he will." She convinced herself.

Right now Elijah's strength was crucial not only for himself but for the entire New Orleans. They needed to get Rebekah and Klaus back and soon. The wolves would have to wait.

Hayley closed her eyes and inhaled deeply rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Hayley." Elijah finally spoke more soothingly puzzled by her behaviour but glad that she was calming.

He softly stroked the small of her back waiting for her reply.

Hayley moved away from his embrace facing him directly now. Strong and composed. She reached forth and lifted is hand about to speak, to provide a temporary explanation, but unexpectedly her attention was diverted as something caught her eye.

Hayley squinted suddenly pulling the sleeve of Elijah's shirt to reveal the bare skin of his shoulder and by doing so revealing a name marked in black ink like a tattoo.

Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion and Elijah equally baffled placed his hand of her over hers on his shoulder growing more and more perplexed.

Hayley fell into deeper thought.

The name she had found seeped into Elijah's skin was none other than Brin Deveraux.

The same name Sophie had given her in exchange for the location of Celeste's remains. Brin Deveraux was supposedly the witch who had excused the curse upon her pack. The question was, what the hell was it now doing on Elijah's body?

Hayley looked on baffled and then abruptly she snapped out of her trance and strong-minded look strengthening her expression, her signature fierce look firing into her eye.

She looked at Elijah firmly, the corner of her mouth twitching and curving slightly, the glint returning in her eyes.

"Maybe our paths do coincide after all." She contemplated and then bit down on her bottom lip.

"Take off your shirt." She instructed bluntly.

 


End file.
